Aaliyah's Lullaby
by DameDitta
Summary: SEQUEL TO LUNA'S STARS. When the world falls into a seemingly eternal sleep, Puck, Kurt, Santana, Blaine and co begin looking for a cure that will send them on a trip around the world, where they learn about mythological creatures, friendship, loyalty and undying love. PUCK/KURT AND SAM/BLAINE. Full Summary Inside. AU! SUPERNATURAL!GLEE. SUPERNATURAL/ROMANCE/ADVENTURE
1. Ch1 - New Beginnings

**~*~*REST IN PEACE CORY MONTEITH*~*~**

_Tears have been shed by many a fan_

_In light of the passing of a talented man_

_But he's now free from pain and his troubles too_

_Lea Michele, we now prey for you._

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything other then the plot and my OC's.

**_Warning_**:

**THIS IS A SEQUEL TO ****_'LUNA'S STARS'_****. PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT HAS BEEN READ FIRST BEFORE PROCEEDING, OR ELSE YOU'RE GONNA BE CONFUSED**.

**Violence. Lots of swearing**, courtesy of Puck and Santana, **Talks of sexual activity** courtesy of teenage hormones. **Acts of sexual activity**, also courtesy of teenage hormones.

_**Rating:**_ M - for the reason's above.

_**Genre:**_ Supernatural, Adventure and Romance.

_**Pairings:**_ Main - Puck/Kurt. Secondary - Sam/Blaine.

_**Characters:**_ Main - Puck, Kurt, Santana and Blaine. Secondary - Finn, Rachel, Ryder, Jake, Unique, Sarah, Sam and Brittany. OC- Aaliyah, Leo, Liam, Jamie, Melissa, Ollie and Toni (all the above appeared in Luna's stars)

_**Summary: SEQUEL TO LUNA'S STARS. When the world falls into a seemingly eternal sleep, Puck, Kurt, Santana, Blaine and co begin looking for a cure that will send them on a trip around the world, where they learn about mythological creatures, friendship, loyalty and undying love.  
**_

* * *

So here's what you missed on Glee: Puck, Santana, Kurt and Blaine didn't really know each other but were forced to work together when a lightning bolt gave them magical powers. cool. 12 stars fell from the sky and the team had to try send them back, along the way Kurt admitted he loved Puck, Santana farted a lot, Blaine and Sam got it on, Puck loved Kurt back then killed his father. ouch! Then everyone was shocked and sad when Sam turned out to be the last star and Santana had to kill him. Luna, the dead chick, sent all the stars home and everyone lost their memory, well everyone except Sam, who was granted a second chance at life. Now they are all in the glee club and have no recognition that they literally saved the world. and that's what you missed you Glee.

* * *

**Aaliyah's Lullaby**

**Chapter 1:**

** New Beginnings**

**~*~*SECTIONALS*~*~**

"Hey Santana, do you know if Cheerio's is back on next year? Sarah Puckerman asked as she came to sit beside the Latina in the auditorium whilst their competition gave a mediocre performance.

"If Coach Sue wants to demote the Cheerio's back to amateur status for next year, she needs a whole different team. No one who appeared in that god awful sushi car commercial can be on the team next year." Santana informed easily. She was over it now, Glee would secure her a trophy, plus she'd be long gone from William McKinley by the time Sue was eligible to start competing again. "Why do you ask?"

"I've got a total lady boner over you." Sarah admitted bluntly and her demeanor showed she felt no shame what so ever. "I'm not a lesbian, well… not completely.. I mean I mess around sometimes, ya know, the ol' Puckerman gene… anyways I'm rambling" Sarah shook her head and tried again. "I kinda Hero worship you and want to be like you. Here's the deal sister." She said, shifting her whole body so she was fully facing Santana, who on her behalf seemed impressed with Lady Puck's no nonsense approach. "I want's on that squad and I want's on it now. Not only do I want to be on that team in that pyramid, I wants on top of that pyramid as head Cheerio."

"Blaine Anderson is already promoted as Captain for the squad next year along side Becky Jackson." Santana replied disdainfully as she glanced down the row to see the boy and his sister talking animatedly with their new tanned boy toy.

How the hell did Anderson get the position? Coach hadn't even seen him do anything remotely athletic. It had taken 3 years to climb to the top of that pyramid and stupid Blaine just walks in and takes it. Santana was a straight up bitch and in no way a liar, so she had no problem admitting to herself that her annoyance and irrational dislike for the honey eyed teen came from pure jealousy.

"First off, boy head cheerleader, not matter how gay, like a male nurse; sin against nature." God, Santana loved the fiery attitude of the girl in front of her. Why hadn't they ever conversed before? "Secondly Becky Jackson's sweet and all, but she's not exactly championship material. She's only at the top because Sue loves her. If the woman wants to win, she needs someone reliable, fierce, determined and willing to destroy anyone to get the job done. Like you and like me."

"I think.." Santana started, mainly musing aloud. "..This could be the start of a beautiful friendship, Puckling." She draped her arm around the freshman girl and turned to watch their competition with a smirk on her face.

* * *

"Please tell me your not drunk again" Kurt Hummel groaned from where he sat next to the bronzed muscular form that was Noah Puckerman.

Ever since Elijah Puckerman's funeral, Puck had been rather out of character as of late. Well actually, he was in perfect character if he was portraying the boy he used to be before Juvie. Gucci knows what happened to him at his father's send off, but whatever it was, unraveled all the progress the last year had made. Jake Puckerman, who he and Unique absolutely adored, said his older brother looked rather pale and skittish at the funeral, but considering they had never met prior to the somber occasion, Jake had no idea how odd his behavior seemed. That and Jake seemed way too distracted with his random and rather unjustified rivalry with Puck's best friend, Ryder Lynn.

"I swear I haven't had a drink today" Puck answered in a rather whiny voice. "I'm just tired, been up all night if you know what I mean." he said with his signature smirk that simultaneously made Kurt's stomach flip and heart break.

Kurt knew what Puck meant, Puck meant _Her_.

And talk of the devil and she may appear, tanned skinned, undeniable and infuriatingly pretty, black long locks with deep purple highlights and visually, a perfect fit for Noah Puckerman.

Kurt hated her.

"I need to use the bathroom, I'll see you back stage. Stay out of trouble." Kurt said in an even voice, although he wanted to scream. Puck didn't know he was breaking his heart after all, the only people who knew about his undying unrequited love for the man were his father, best friend Unique and Santana Lopez. In Kurt's opinion, that was three too many as it was.

"Alright, Princess." Puck called as Kurt climbed out of his seat and walked past Puck's new girlfriend, offering her a weak and completely false smile as she filled his empty seat next to Puck.

"Boy, you got it bad." a voice came from behind Kurt, just as he was about to push open the auditorium doors. He quickly turned around on the spot and came face to face with one of the most gorgeous blonde men he had even seen. Similar ages, by the looks of things, obviously muscular, 6ft something, beautiful deep blue eyes and oh… a built in smirk? Kurt was grateful for the vocals of their competition for drowning out his embarrassing whimper. "What's a smoking hot boy like yourself crawling around the straight guy for?" the blonde asked and jerked his head towards Puck, who was now locking lips, rather too hungrily for public, with his new slut.

"I'm trying to get over him." Kurt replied honestly, internally wondering if he was really that obvious that a complete stranger recognized his dilemma.

"You know what they say, 'Best way to get over one person…" the blonde smirked. _Smirked_.

"Is to get under another." Kurt finished almost breathlessly, positive a blush was travelling across his face. "I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel. I'm the featured soloist in the next team." something he was completely over the moon about. His and Sam Evan's duet was going to rock the house.

"Well I can safely say Kurt, you will have my undivided attention." The blonde Adonis winked and held his large hand out. Kurt shook it eagerly. "Name's Oliver Williams, but Ollie's good."

* * *

The stage was dark, the crowd silent, as the instrumental kicked in. Blaine, Rachel, Brody, Quinn and Ryder were on the left side of the stage, frozen in place. Santana, Britney, Puck Finn and Unique on the right, as Sam and Kurt stood in the middle of the stage with spot lights on them. The audience couldn't see the other team members, but the two singers could. Although dark, Kurt could clearly see Puck from the corner of his eye, and straight in front of him, he could make out the blonde hair of Ollie in the audience. Sam felt like crying already and he hadn't eve began singing. It was the damn piano introduction, battling his own personally heart ache and Blaine Anderson's oblivious presence that were setting him on edge. To pull this off, he needed to channel all that pain and let it out through song.

Kurt:  
_I heard that you're settled down_  
_That you found a girl and you're married now._

Kurt walked across the stage, weaving in and out of his team members on the right side of the stage. The staging was simple, the song haunting, heart breaking, beautiful and perfect. He took a quick glance at Puck's face as he passed him. Puck didn't meet his eye.

_I heard that your dreams came true._  
_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

Kurt and Sam:  
_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

Sam:  
_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._  
_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_  
_That for me it isn't over._

Sam enjoyed music as much as the next person, but since joining the Glee club two weeks prior, especially after coming back from death, it had consumed him so much more. He felt more emotionally connected to the songs he heard, felt more in tune with his inner turmoil as he sung, appreciated lyrics and the stories they told. It was as if this song was made solely to describe his love for a boy who couldn't remember and Kurt's love for a boy who _refused_ to remember.

Kurt:  
_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

Sam:  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_,

Sam and Kurt:  
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

Kurt:  
_Nothing compares_

Sam:  
_No worries or cares_

Kurt:  
_Regrets and mistakes_

Sam:  
_They are memories made._

Sam and Kurt:  
_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Kurt:  
_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

Sam:  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

Sam and Kurt:  
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

The crowd exploded, the lights on stage dimmed further into darkness. Puck stormed off stage before anyone could even realize. Santana blew a heart felt kiss to Kurt, who stood almost frozen on stage with teary eyes. Either Sam or Kurt, neither would ever know, linked their hands together in a show of support. The song had been an emotional battering. Kurt had no idea who Sam was thinking about during the performance, but he was obviously hurting. The song oozed pain and suffering and Sam did it justice. Sam just gripped tighter. Thankful to Kurt for understanding without questioning. They had both loved and lost. The ironic thing was, Kurt couldn't remember and Sam was starting to feel like he wanted to forget.

* * *

"The 2011 Western Ohio Sectionals champions are…. From William McKinley High School, The New Directions."

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

**~*~*HUMMEL*~*~**

"….Because he's Jewish he doesn't celebrate it, but that didn't stop him phoning me on Christmas day, drunk out of his face, demanding I sing carols to him down the phone." Kurt informed his girl as he applied his lip gloss during their Morning Locker Beauty Regime.

"I know you were in love with him or still are or Whatevs' Babes, but you need to stop babying him" Unique chastised as she disappeared behind a fog of hair spray. "He thinks he can get away with all his crazy, because you're there to pick up the pieces. He's taking advantage."

"Nikki, I'm being a friend to Puck. I would do exactly to same to you. And in a way this is good for me." Kurt replied easily as they swapped beauty products. Unique raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in intrigue. "Hanging out with him and stuff is helping me fall out of love with him. He may still be ridiculously hot, but the more time I spend with him, the more I see his faults and realize that my love for him is and was fabricated on a fantasy."

Which wasn't necessarily a lie.

After fixing Puck's truck around 6 weeks ago, Puck went to his father's funeral the next day and returned sort of lost. He and Puck got on fine, nothing amazing, just like two normal friends. But their arguments were fiery and frequent. Puck's non stop partying, bullying and womanizing was flaunted in his face constantly and it broke Kurt's heart and angered him. So being the hot head that Puck was and the stubborn ice queen that Kurt could be, they butted heads way to many times to be deemed healthy. But they respected each other and at the end of the day, it was always and only Kurt who was able to talk Puck out of doing something stupid. Kurt wasn't sure why he was able to have such an effect on Puck. His kinda, maybe, possible boyfriend Ollie said his relationship with Puck was like a strict mother and rebellious teenager bond.

"Boo!" a deep voice came from behind the grooming pair and they both jumped in fright before turning around to see Jake Puckerman, complete with Razor scooter.

"Oh my sweet Chanel. Jake what are you doing here?" Kurt asked breathlessly as he put a hand over his chest to visualise his fright.

"Transferred today." Jake grinned and both Kurt and Unique screeched loudly and threw their arms around him.

"You have to join Glee Hunnychild." Unique demanded as she carelessly throw the tube of lip gloss into Kurt's locker. Kurt would have scowled her in he hadn't done the same with the bottle of hair spray.

"Nope, not while that douche bear with the Beiber hair is in it." Jake replied.

"Please." Kurt begged unashamedly. "We need more members to compete at Regionals after Quinn and Brody eloped at Christmas and never returned." Kurt kept his voice as nicely as he could, although Brody's betrayal on Rachel Berry was incredibly infuriating. "And Ryder's harmless if you stopped punching him in the face and actually spoke to him for a second."

**~*~*ANDERSON*~*~**

"Fruity Fonzie!" Coach Roz Washington barked. "Get your lily white tight behind into my pool and warm up!"

"Yes Coach" Blaine saluted easily. After all that was exactly why he had just come out of the changing room's with fellow syncro- swimmer Webber, clad in only William McKinley red swim shorts.

"How's the house coming along?" Webber, real name Toni Lockhart, asked as they climbed down the ladder into the luke warm water.

"Rachel's room is finished, as is mine. Kitchen and bathroom is almost done. Just the living area mainly needs a good lick of paint." Blaine replied as he swam gently over to his designated part of the pool, giving enough space for the normal swimmers to practice their laps, which included fellow Glee members, Ryder Lynn and Samuel Evans.

Blaine had met Toni the day after joining Glee club when Coach Washington literally dragged him by the wrist to the pool. While all the other syncro-swimmer's muttered brief welcomes, Toni had gone out of her way to make him feel comfortable and give him the 411 on rules and regulations on the team. Everyone had to be addressed by a water related name while in the pool for some odd reason. Toni was Webber, Ryder was Shark bait (from finding Nemo, awesome film) and Sam was Trouty mouth (no doubt Santana drilled it into his mind to choose such a degrading name). Blaine wasn't allowed to pick a name though, Coach demanded Fruity Fonzie stayed for whatever reason, and he wasn't going to cross her anytime soon. Urban legend had it that she clawed three layers of skin off of Finn Hudson's face because I tried to join the team because he didn't need to change his name.

As for his unpainted living room, Blaine and his twin sister Rachel had recently moved, just before Christmas, into their own two bedroom apartment together in a bid to become independent adults. Leroy and Hiram Berry were slightly dubious at first to let Rachel go (they had no claim over Blaine after all) but after being begged daily and reminded that since they were technically already 18, they were only asking for their blessing out of common courtesy, the Berry man broke.

"Who are you?" Coach Washington barked at a tanned teen as he strolled into the arena, wearing normal clothes and no sign of swim wear.

"Liam Stephenson, I'm here to speak to Kitten Boy" Liam answered the black swim coach in an irritated tone.

"Who?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"Who?"

"Me, coach." Blaine interrupted as he swam to the edge of the pool and beamed positively at them. "What's up Black Weasel?"

Blaine and Liam met in Superhero Sidekicks Appreciation club. Blaine became Kitten boy, A) because he liked cats and B) the custom was totally awesome. Liam, who was a hardcore _Harry Potter_ fan, writing his own fan fiction included, was known by the group as Black Weasel. A) because he was mixed race and B) Ron Weasley was the ultimate superhero sidekick apparently. Apparently because Harry potter defeated the dark lord and had the power of magic, he was classed as a superhero, not that Blaine minded, he thought the world created by J.K Rowling was equally as magical as Liam did.

"The Eclipse." Liam grinned, looking down at Blaine and Toni.

"Twilight books?" Toni asked in response to the random two words.

"Eww, no." Liam blanched and looked at Toni as if she was something his cat threw up. "I'm talking about the Eclipse that's coming… Oh My Granger, it's the impression dude!" Liam cheered as he turned his head slightly and spotted someone in the pool. "What's his name again?" Liam whispered at Blaine.

"Sam." Blaine said without even needing to look back to confirm it.

"Sam!" Liam cried out and from the splashing that took place around Blaine, he quickly realized that the blonde was swimming up next to him.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, way too close to Blaine's personal space.

"Do you're Snape circa Azkaban impression, Pleeeeaaaasssseeeee." Liam whined with extra pout.

"Turn to page…"-

- "we better get back to warm ups." Blaine interrupted and dragged Toni with him to the other end of the pool, leaving a stunned Liam and an upset looking Sam behind.

"Well, that was rude." Toni chastised once they were away from earshot. "He's impressions are hilarious, why did you cut him off?"

"Coach would destroy us if we lounged around listen to the same impressions over and over again." Blaine replied. "Once you've heard one, you've kind of heard them all."

**~*~*PUCKERMAN*~*~**

"Fuck Puck, right there, right there." came the breathy moan above him as he felt the walls of her pussy clamp down on his hard cock as he ploughed into her.

"Yeah, Jamie, you fucking slut, you ride Puckzilla like a fucking pro." Puck grunted as he helped the girl reach her climax by raking his fingers down her toned bronze stomach, until he reached her clit and began rubbing against it hard.

"Ohhh" Jamie whimpered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." she cried out as her body went tense and her voice grew higher and louder with every final thrust. "Fuck yeah, that was hot. Did you cum?"

"Yeah babe" Puck lied outright as he lifted the spent girl off his throbbing cock and discreetly disposed of the dry and worn out condom. 90 minutes, 6 orgasms from Jamie and not one from him. It wasn't the first time this had happened.

Santana Lopez introduced him to Jamie McQueen a couple of days after his fathers funeral, saying he could use a distraction, and a distraction she was. The girl was hot as hell. Raven dark hair with streaks of purple in it. Curves in all the right places, toned physique and a beast in the bedroom. They fucked like rabbits, each as horny as the other, but on the odd occasion, such as today, no matter what tricks Jamie pulled out, his head just wasn't in it another to reach his own orgasm.

"Why aren't you at school anyway?" Jamie asked, still breathless from the multiple orgasms, as she lay next to him. Neither were big cuddlers and it suited the other perfectly fine.

"Why aren't you at work?" Puck retorted. Jamie worked in a hair salon down town after she graduated West Lima High last year, and that was where Santana and Brittany had first meet her and couple of days before she was introduced to Puckzilla.

"Touche" Jamie grinned and jumped up from the bed, giving Puck a perfect view of her round, peachy ass. "Anyways, I'm out of here gorgeous, I'll phone you tomorrow or something." she gave him a quick kiss on the mouth before throwing her crumpled up clothes back on and leaving his bedroom.

They were boyfriend and girlfriend, but in the oddest way possible. Actually they were more like fuck buddies, but had arranged not to see any other people during their 'relationship'. it suited Puck fine. Jamie was a slut who's libido was just as high as Puck's, so he never really felt tempted by other anyway.

Today was his first day back at school after the winter holidays, and he hadn't been able to pull himself out of his funk enough to go in. Kurt was going to be pissed.

Ever since Elijah Puckerman's funeral, everyone noticed the change in Puck's behavior, hell even Puck saw the changes, considering he was doing it all on purpose. Kurt was the only stubborn bitch to persist on helping him though. His best friends, Finn and Ryder liked him no matter how he was and Sam was too distracted with fuck knows what to notice. Kurt however, hung around like a bad smell, reminding Puck that no matter how much he tried push people away, people weren't leaving unless they themselves wanted to go. _Stupid Kurt_.

While Puck was sober, like he was now, he knew Kurt should just fuck off and focus on his own relationship with that Ollie douche, but when he got drunk, he always ended up back around Kurt, whether it be in person or by phone. And it pissed him off. The little guy didn't need to deal with his shit, yet Puck just couldn't let him go, no matter how much he wanted to. Kurt would end up getting hurt, Puck would end up feeling more depressed then he already was, and distance was the only thing that could prevent that shit. Only problem was, the more he pushed Kurt away, the more he wanted to pull the dude closer.

His phone, ringing, broke his thought, and when he looked down at the screen, he groaned. Oh, shit, now he was in trouble.

"Leo" Puck greeted his Fight Club mentor gruffly.

"You answering means you aren't at school Noah." Leo's voice said sternly down the line. "You can't come in today unless you've been to school, you know the rules, we agreed on them together."

Leo O'Connor was the new fight club instructor who Puck met when he decided to rejoin the club, Leo somehow managed to pick up on Puck's downward spiral and decided to become a mentor to him of sorts. Puck didn't mind much, Leo was a great dude and even dealt really well to Sarah's irrational lust towards him. But at times like this, where the rule of 'No class, No fight' was strictly put in place, Puck hated the man. He didn't want to go to his lame classes, why couldn't people just accept that shit.

"Fine." he huffed like a petulant kid. "I'll go to Glee, but that's it."

"I'll be asking Sarah" Leo answered. "Come on Noah, New Year, New Start and all that." damn this man and his fatherly advice. Dude was only 20 or something and seemed to have more wisdom, courage and life experience then old dudes.

Puck hung up without answering, something he knew Leo wouldn't mind. He didn't want to go to school, he was fucking in a funk and didn't want to be around people. He was poison. He was dangerous. He knew he was. Ask Elijah if you could.

Because Puck wasn't sure how, when or why, but when he was at the funeral and stared down into the pale face of his fathers corpse in the open casket, Puck's brain did something funny. It was small, so quick that Puck would have thought he imagined it had it not left him with chills. A vision or a flashback or some hallucination trip thing crossed his mind and he saw himself, briefly, punching the life out of his father. His father who he hadn't seen in years. It was odd, it was scary and Puck didn't know what it meant, apart from one thing. Elijah Puckerman didn't die of a heart attack, he was murdered. And Puck couldn't explain it, but he was pretty sure it was done at his own hands.

**~*~*LOPEZ*~*~**

"…That's why you should sleep with the opposite sex for reproduction, but sleep with your own for pleasure." Santana caught the last of what Kurt was saying as she sauntered into the Choir room with her girlfriend on her arm.

"Well this certainly seems like the best conversation in the room, what's that Hummel?" Santana asked as she purposely sat on the opposite side of the room to ensure his voice traveled to everyone's ears, considering her and Brittany were the last to arrive. Well, not include the always late Mr. Schuester.

"What I was getting at Satan, is that men give better blowjobs and girls eat out better, it comes down to biology, we know what we like so we know what to do." Kurt replied easily, obviously feeling no shame about the provocative subject. God, Santana loved her some Hummel.

"Agreed" Chorused Santana, Brittany and Blaine.

"Santana, why are you always the last to arrive?" Unique inquired politely.

"My motto in life 'It's better to arrive late, than to arrive ugly." Santana shrugged.

"I'm so in love with you." Jake mumbled in awe, as he stared at the Latina in wonderment.

"And what is this?" Santana asked in mock surprise. "Jake Puckerman and Ryder Lynn in the same room together and no blood. I believe this is progress. Yay." she applauded them lightly and slowly. "And Puck, why are you here? Jamie said you were ditching today."

Puck grunted.

Whatever, she didn't even really wanna know, she was just being polite or whatever. As she looked around the choir room, she realized how weird it was to not see Quinn or Brody in there. She was furious at her best friend for eloping to Vegas and getting hitch to plastic man, who she never expressed interest in before, without telling anyone. And then not returning. Bitch.

With the new addition of Jake, presuming he was in Glee club now, they had eleven members, that was still one short of Regionals. She could always ask Melissa Lockhart, a friend she made through hatred, but she knew with Rachel and Blaine there, that her chances were slim.

Melissa Lockhart was recruited by Dakota Stanley, a dance teacher, to his ballet class. Melissa was good at ballet, unfortunately Rachel Berry was better. Long story short, Rachel got the lead in Swan Lake or Black Swan or whatever it was called, Melissa got jealous, began hating on Rachel and then Blaine through association. And you know what they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, so Santana and Melissa bonded over that.

"Welcome back New Directions!" Mr. Shue cheered enthusiastically as he entered the choir room. "Back, fresh from your Sectionals win and winter break and ready for the new year. Which leads us perfectly into this weeks song. Take it away Blaine." he instructed.

They were sent the song assignment last week via email, so everyone knew it by now.

Blaine:  
_Another year you made a promise_

Puck:  
_Another chance to turn it all around_

Santana:  
_And do not save this for tomorrow_

Kurt:  
_Embrace the past and you can live for now_

Sam with New Directions:  
_And I will give the world to you_

Rachel:  
_Speak louder than the words before you_  
_And give them meaning no one else has found_

Finn  
_The role we play is so important_  
_We are the voices of the underground_

Brittany  
_And I_  
_Would give the world to you_  
_Say everything you've always wanted_

Sam:  
_Be not afraid of who you really are_

Unique:  
_Cause in the end we have each other_  
_And that's at least one thing worth living for_

Ryder:  
_And I_  
_Would give the world to you_

Blaine:  
_A million suns that shine upon me_

Puck:  
_A million eyes you are the brightest blue_

Kurt:  
_Let's tear the walls down that divide us_

Santana:  
_And build a statue strong enough for two_

Finn:  
_I pass it back to you_

Sam:  
_And I will wait for you_

Blaine and Sam:  
_'Cause I would give the world_ (New Directions: _I would give the world)_  
_And I would give the worl_d (New Directions:_ I would give the world_)  
_And I would give the world to you!_

Rachel:  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Unique:  
_Yeah!_

Rachel with New Directions:  
_I would give the world to you!_ (Unique: _Oh_!)

Unique:  
_Oh, oh_

Ryder:  
_Oooo!_

Unique with New Directions:  
_This is the new year!_ (New Directions: _Yeah_!)

Blaine and Santana:  
_This is the new year_  
_A new beginning_  
_You made a promise_ (Unique: _You made a promise_!)  
_You are the brightest_  
_We are the voice_s (Unique: _We are!_) (Jake: _Oh_!)

Puck and Kurt:  
_This is the new year_ (Sam: _Oooo_)  
_We are the voices_  
_This is the new year_  
_A new beginning_  
_You made a promise_  
_We are the voices_  
_This is the new year!_

And it was. It was a brand new year, brand new chapter and unbeknownst to them, a brand new adventure had already been written in the stars for them.

* * *

**Songs: Adele - someone like you.**

**Glee cast - this is the new year.**

**Should I Continue?**

**Reviews appreciated.**

**Help shape the story by visit my profile and taking my poll.**


	2. Ch 2 - Homophobes and Het Kisses

**The response that I got from the first chapter was unbelievable. thank you so much fellow Gleeks.**

**I was going to pace this out slowly, but I felt the need to reward you for your support. I hope I keep you interested.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

** Homophobes and Het. Kisses**

**~*~*CHOIR-ROOM*~*~**

The sounds of venom echoed across the choir room as the inevitable happened.

It had been brewing for weeks and it seemed that not even a break from each other through the winter holidays had been able to dilute the tension between Santana Lopez and Blaine Anderson.

Their snappy insults at each other became a regularity within the Glee Club and everyone knew to leave well enough alone. It never got out of hand really, not so much that people had to interject. Usually Santana would make one of her legendary witty remarks that everyone equally ignored and found endearing, Blaine would refuse to be the target of her spiteful tongue and stand his ground. Sneers would be thrown and a few petty insults would be traded before they reached an unspoken arrangement to ignore each other.

Not today though.

"Although Jake is a gifted dancer and good vocalist, if a little nasally, he is our weakest member due to lack of performing experience." Rachel said abruptly out of nowhere as the class waited ever so patiently for Mr. Schuester. Jake had the decency to nod his head in agreement with the tiny brunette, his older and drunken brother however, growled. Rachel ignored Puck. "We are only as strong as our weakest link, so we need to all chip in to tutor our new recruit."

"Rachel, your brother is the cunt of the litter." Santana scoffed and held her hand out to the side awaiting Brittany's slap of approval. She got it. "Not only is he one of the weirdest looking people I have ever met; his face looking like a fried breakfast with burnt toast triangle segments and all. But mainly because for some fucked up reason which I can only assume to be caused by deep rooted loneliness, he is a part of too many other clubs at this school to focus on this one." Santana shrugged, feeling no way about saying it as it was. Blaine looked furious as per usual and Santana revelled in it. "He also takes away my focus of being better than him in everyway by making me have to fight the urge to wash his greasy slicked back helmet hair. It's distracting."

Smarter and stronger women than Rachel Berry knew not to cross or argue with the likes of Santana. The Latina had a reputation for simply not giving a fuck. She would easily risk being expelled or sent to juvie to prove her point. Her point being, don't fuck with her. A trait that a lot of people feared, some hated, some respected and a chosen few, I.E Noah Puckerman, mirrored.

So with that knowledge, Rachel, uncharacteristically, shut up and sent an apologetic glance towards her twin brother.

"It's OK Rach," Blaine smiled politely at her. A collective breath from within the group exhaled, knowing Blaine wasn't going to rise to the bait. Their judgement of the situation however, couldn't have been more wrong. Because Blaine continued. " Santana is just having one of her jealous days." the group inhaled again. "Losing her Cheerio's title to me has made her bitter and resentful and not to mention the lack of practise had done nothing for her ever expanding waist line.

"What was that Hobbit?" Santana growled as she jumped from her seat and marched across the room and got up in Blaine's face, who in turn stood up to meet her challenging glare. "What's up with your piss coloured eyes Anderson, I'm the hottest piece of ass in this room, sans Britts."

"Agreed." blurted Jake, who in his defence, looked just as shocked about his sudden intrusion as half the club.

"Stay out of this, cocksucker." Ryder yelled across the room to Jake, ignoring the harsh tap to the back of his chair which had obviously been a warning sign from Puck.

"Homophobia doesn't suit you Ryder." Kurt snapped in complete Ice Queen persona. "Sorry to burst you spunk bubble, but Jake's straight."

"You calling me a fucking queer, dude?" Ryder barked and jumped out of his seat, only to be dragged back down by Sam. Kurt blanched at the sudden outburst from the usually open minded boy. Ryder had always respected everyone's choices and decisions within their life. Apart from with Jake, he never blew up and always kept a calm composure. Something that Kurt admired.

"Oh no she didn't." Unique sassed as she snapped her head around towards her weird acting crush. "Boy you better get your square head up out of my girls grill before I go all Ghetto Diva on your fine ass."

"Kurt's not a girl, Dude" Finn yelled from beside Ryder. "And neither are you so we can still kick your ass."

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed, looking devastated at the tall teen, who looked completely embarrassed by his own outburst. Rachel's eye began swimming in unshed tears.

"Well done, Santana." Blaine laughed dryly as he clapped his hands in mock applause. "Your little bitch fit finally exposed your bodyguards homophobic ways. Be careful, they'll turn on your lardy ass next."

"I'm not homophobic, Dude." Sam interjected, looking equally angry as he did hurt.

"I am."

Everyone snapped their heads over to Puck at his random statement. Puck sat back in his chair looking rather smug with himself.

"No your not, Puck" Kurt rolled his eyes at the stupid fake confession. He knew exactly what Puck was trying to do. Just another attempt to push everyone away.

"Yeah I am, you little AIDS riddled faggot cunt." Puck barked harshly. His voice and sneer oozed so much venom that Kurt actually burst into tears in front of the whole room, causing everyone to start arguing with everyone.

"Well," Blaine snapped through gritted teeth at Sam. "Even if your not Homophobic, having that…" he growled, pointing directly in Puck's paling face. "… as your best friend makes you just as fucking nasty as him."

"Woah." Sam blanched, standing up and holding his hands up in sigh of surrender, before walking slowly over to his unbeknownst ex lover. "Blaine, what the hell is wrong with you, I've never seen you this.." he was cut off when he placed his hand out to rest on Blaine's shoulder, only to have it violently smacked away.

"Don't touch me!" Blaine growled. "And don't you dare judge me, you little weirdo." he raged on, ignoring the look of hurt that spread across Sam's face. "That's right, you just sit in the corner of the room, making everyone feel uncomfortable with your negative energy and lingering gazes."

"Stop the violence." Brittany said in a dreamy voice that held absolutely no authority what so ever.

"You're one to talk." Santana interjected. "you sit there with that fucking stupid smile, pretending to like everyone just so they will like you back. You're a freak."

"Blaine!" Sam barked when he saw the honey color eyed boy about to retaliate to the Latina's words. Rubbing his hands harshly over his exasperated face, he took a deep breath. "I'm fucking fed up of hiding it anymore. I'm in lo-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Mr. Shue's booming voice silenced everyone immediately. Everyone froze in mid action. Jake had Ryder in a rough looking head lock as they both gazed guiltily at their music teacher. Puck had a chair hanging above his head, presumably ready to chuck it at whoever his intended victim was. Unique was frozen in a running stance, one of her sparking stiletto's in her hand, obviously in mid bolt to a cowering looking Finn and both Rachel and Kurt were huddled in a corner, shoulders shaking, head's bowed and letting soft sobs escape their lips.

"I asked what the hell is going on?" Mr. Shue repeated in a quieter yet still as stern voice.

"Blaine and Santana went crazy at each other." Finn explained as he came out of his defensive position. "Then Jake and Ryder started arguing. Puck made Kurt cry, I made Rachel cry, Blaine hit Sam and -"

"Wait, Blaine hit you?" the teacher asked the blonde boy with a frown.

The room went silent as they all looked over at Sam. Blaine hitting Sam was a sure way of getting the boy twin thrown out of Glee and possibly the school. No matter how much Santana protested the fact, the truth was, Blaine was one of their strongest performers and losing him would be another major blow to a group that was still recovering from the Quinn and Brody walk out. Sam's bright green eyes stared intensely into Blaine's worried hazel ones. The shorter boy shifted uncomfortably under the look, but found himself not only unable to look away but to also breathe. His future was in Sam's hands, the hand he _had_ just slap away from him.

"It was an accident." Sam finally said in a voice so low it came out more as a whisper, sending chills down Blaine's spine.

"Be that as it may, this feud you two have.." Mr. Shue began, looking between Blaine and Santana, "Has got to stop. You will perform a duet together for Monday. Find something you have in common, sing about it and embrace it."

**~*~*PUCKERMAN*~*~**

"Is it true?" Leo asked with a dark stare as he blocked Puck's way into entering the gym. Puck was a badass, but something about Leo made him wanna shit his pants.

"Is what true?" Puck asked with a lot more confidence then he was feeling. He maintained eye contact as best he could. Both pairs of hazel eyes boring into each other. Puck's to disguise his fear and intimidation and Leo's to see right through it.

"You're a Homophobe?" Leo questioned, his broad shoulders rigid and his face as cold as ice. Puck knew he had heard about his rant in Glee club two day earlier from Sarah, who had been informed by Santana.

"Yep!" Puck answered coolly, scuffing his worn out Vans against the concrete below to hide his nervous disposition.

"You're barred from my gym." was all he got in return.

"WHAT?" Puck yelled angrily, and Leo didn't even flinch. "You gay or something?" Puck asked in a quieter voice, but the anger was still very much there.

"I don't need to be black to defend someone of different ethnicity, I don't need to be handicapped to defend the disabled and I don't need to be gay to defend homosexuals. I do so because I have decent morals and values and I refuse to train or mentor anyone who doesn't share my views on diversity."

"Well, I'm Jewish, my brothers from a different colored mother and my sister may or may not be a lesbian, so I'm all for diversity." Puck replied in slight awe of Leo's explanation. Man, this dude was like the coolest adult ever. Bar none. "Look, I need to get in that gym, if I don't hit something, I'm going to end up hitting someone." he practically begged as he tried hold onto as much dignity as he could muster.

Leo didn't answer, just stood there, like a statue with his arms crossed. The only thing moving was his dark blonde hair, which seemed to dance in the easy breeze, just above him eyes.

"Whatever, fuck the gym and fuck you." Puck growled as he spat at Leo's feet. "I'll sort myself out." he gave Leo one last distasteful look before storming away in the direction he had come.

"Noah, Stop!" the voice was stern, full of authority and against his better judgement, Puck indeed halted in his tracks. "Is this about Elijah?"

Puck span around to face Leo, who remained cross armed at the gym doorway. Puck had told Leo (read: Leo wormed it out of him) about his crazy funeral experience and thoughts on how his father had really died. He had expected Leo to laugh or judge him, but the muscled man didn't, he just listened. So Puck had spoke. About his dad, finding Jake, his better behaved lifestyle, Kurt's love for him and his now downward spiral. So when Leo stared into his eyes, like he was doing now, Puck knew he couldn't lie so he simply nodded his head minutely.

"I'll buy the beers, come on."

After that, Leo took Puck back to his with a six pack of beer and offered only two to the bronzed badass, reminding him that he was underage after all. Puck automatically assumed the alcohol to be a bribe at first, a reward of sorts for opening up. Of course Leo wasn't stupid and the two beers were to keep Puck completely sober yet relaxed enough to let his walls slip and for Noah to slither through. If Puck was honest with himself, he would admit that it wasn't the beer that made his guard drop, but the company instead. Although only knowing the man for a couple of months and being only 2 years his senior, Puck looked up to Leo as he wished he was able to do his own father.

They spoke about Elijah of course, going back to the flashback, hallucination trip thing. Puck remained convinced about what he saw was real, while Leo explained it wasn't possible due to the fact the images showed an 18 year old Puck when in fact, he hadn't seen his father for years prior. Leo suggested that maybe the vision was simply conjured in his mind due to the hate Puck held in his heart for Elijah abandoning him. How Puck had wished to hurt Elijah so strongly that he was able to imagine doing so so vividly and that the grief and abnormality had left Puck confused.

They then spoke about his new lifestyle. The 'black hole' life, Leo called it. Spouting the phrase 'misery loves company' several times. He, like Kurt, refused to believe that Puck had unknowingly and uncontrollable reverted back to his old shenanigans and knew it was all an act to become a pariah to keep those he loved away. Which smoothly lead onto Jamie and Kurt.

Puck tried to convince Leo that he was falling for Jamie, slowly but surely and for what he knew, it wasn't necessarily a lie. Leo called his bluff though, stating that if he did truly see Jamie as more than just a distraction, he would be pushing her away the same as the others. He had repeated Santana's words in saying that Jamie was just a distraction, a sexy one at that. So no, Leo didn't think Puck had any strong emotional feelings towards Jamie because he kept her around. Unlike Kurt, who he had ripped to shreds in the Glee club argument a couple of days ago. Puck hadn't meant what he said, obviously. He just needed Kurt far, far away from him to protect him against Puck's downward spiral.

"Do you love him?" Leo asked blunting, obviously way too mature and experienced to worry about the normal teenage angst.

Puck didn't answer for a while, opting to finish the last of his beer and stare intently at Leo's glass coffee table as he slouched back on the man's black leather sofa.

"I care about him." Puck answered honestly after some time. "More than I want to, but I'm not in love with him."

"Do you think that maybe you're _falling_ in love with him?"

Puck shrugged, because fuck if he knew. He wasn't gay that was for sure. Boys didn't do it for the old Puckosarous, never had, never would. But Kurt had caused Puck to have some inappropriate boners in the past. Kurt's laugh on their first day at Glee made his dick twitch. That lavender scent made Puck's eyes darken. Seeing him in his greasy overall's, working on his fucked up truck made Puck light headed as all the blood in his body settled into his groin. Kurt hugging him whilst he was being drunk and stupid made Puck want to pound him into any surface available.

So he wasn't afraid to admit, at least to himself and Leo, that yeah, their was sexual attraction there, but apart from that and seeing Kurt as an annoying friend, that was as far as it went. Kurt was undeniably in love with him, Ollie or no Ollie, but Puck wasn't there and didn't know if he ever would be. He could quite easily become fuck buddies with the pale drama queen (if he wasn't trying to push everyone away of course) but Kurt would want and need more, and Puck was in no way stable enough in his life or head to provide it.

But maybe he should hurt Kurt, the choir room showdown proved he was capable of it. Maybe he could do one massive thing to destroy the kid to ensure that Kurt would never ever try help him again. One last thing to cut all ties with him.

Hump him and Dump him. Fuck him then Chuck him. Cum and Run and all that jizz.

**~*~*BLAINTANA*~*~**

"Santana, you're house is huge." Blaine said in awe as he stood at the threshold of the Lopez home. Santana simply stood in the doorway, with a hand on her hip, looking unimpressed with her visitor. "I thought you said you lived in Lima Heights?"

"I said I was from there, I don't still live there." Santana sneered as she stepped aside begrudgingly to let the smaller teen enter. "Unlike you, I have parents, parents with good jobs." she smirked when she saw Blaine's shoulders tense and his locked jaw pulse.

"Ahh" Maribel Lopez smiled as she walked into the foyer and her warm eyes found Blaine. "You must be Blaine Slugbrow, nice to meet you, I'm Maribel." she introduced kindly, holding her hand out in front of her. Santana snorted and Blaine, relaxed his face completely and shot Maribel a dazzling smile and he took her hand in his.

"It's Anderson." He corrected politely. "Blaine Anderson." he raised Maribel caramel colored hand to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss. Maribel blushed furiously.

"What are you? James Bond?" Santana scoffed and pushed Blaine further into her house by his shoulders. Blaine threw another bright smile over his shoulder at the older Latina and allowed Santana to direct him up the stairs and into her lair. "Flirt with my Mama again and I swear to god I will chop you into little pieces and feed you to my girlfriend's cat."

"I wasn't flirting." Blaine shrugged Santana's hand of him once she closed the door of her bedroom and trapped him inside. "It's called common courtesy." he educated her. "you should try it sometime."

"Whatever bitch, hurry up and choose a song, so I can get your nasty ass up out my house." Santana shrugged and climb like a elegant feline onto her bed. Blaine secretly admired the movement, Santana was after all, undeniably sexy.

"Well, I was thinking, because Mr. Shue wants us to find common ground, we could do a song about being gay considering we are both out and proud homosexuals." he suggested as he cautious sat at the end of the girl's bed. Santana either didn't notice he became comfortable or simply didn't care. Either way, Blaine took it as progress.

"Nah, that boring and predictable." Santana answered, shaking her head and pulling out her nail file before beginning to tend her cuticles. "We could do a song about being happily in love and… oh that's right, I have someone to love me and you don't." she smirked and flipped her long flowing dark locks over her shoulder.

"Or…" Blaine said as calmly as possible through gritted teeth. "We could do a song about being great athletes and being the captains of… wait, that's right, you're not the captain or leader of anything anymore, or you?"

"I have absolutely no idea why Sam defended you on Thursday." Santana said easily as if Blaine's words hadn't effected her at all. Her eyes remained on her nails. "after all, you did assault him and you being kicked out of glee would have been wonderful. In fact, you getting suspended from school and becoming so far behind that you had to repeat a year, _again_, would have been perfect."

"I slapped his hand away from me because he's homophobic and I didn't want him touching me. You would have done much worse no doubt, considering your anger issues." Blaine replied, choosing to ignore the last part of her pathetic statement.

He shifted slightly on the bed and his leg accidentally grazed over Santana's bare foot. Blaine tensed as Santana's eyes shot up to look at him. Her hand frozen over her sharp nails. Several long seconds passed where her eyes remained on before she drop the gaze and continued what she was doing. Blaine felt uneasy over the lack of violence or insult.

"It was Puck. You projected your anger on to Sam, when it was Puckerman that spouted off that bullshit." she stated calmly.

"Maybe… Ok, I'll own that." Blaine sighed and shook his head. "But Puck was so rude to Kurt. Did you see how Kurt reacted, it was heartbreaking."

"Literally, considering the boy's in love with the prick." Santana admitted casually, although the sharpness of her tone made it evident that she wasn't happy about the situation.

"I gathered as much. I've seen the way Kurt looks at him." Blaine groaned sympathetically. "Puck was well out of order. Kurt does everything for him, deals with his shit, night and day and gets hate bashed in return. In fucking depressing." Blaine snapped, and Santana raised her eyes again and cocked her eye brow, clearly impressed by the uncharacteristic foul language falling out of Blaine's mouth.

"Kurt!" Santana blurted out loudly and dropped her nail file. Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together in obvious confusion. "He's our common ground. We both love Kurt and hate the way Puck treats him." her enthusiasm was clear by the way she moved along the bed and sat back on her heels, watching Blaine hopefully.

Blaine felt even more uncomfortable with this new and interested Santana than he did with the rude and unimpressed one. But she had a point. They both did want to look out for Kurt's best interest, and the way Puck was behaving recently, it definitely wasn't him.

"Agreed, now we just need to find a song that says, 'you are so much better than him, dump his ass even know you aren't actually with him and let him rot if that's the road he wants to go down'" Blaine beamed and surprisingly, Santana's lips twitched slightly into a small smile of her own.

"I know the perfect song." Santana declared as she jumped off her bed and strolled over to her music system. Blaine waited patiently though rather anxiously as the Latina flipped through her Ipod and found her song. "Rihanna." Santana stated as she turned around to face Blaine as the musical instrumental began.

Santana:  
_My new nickname_  
_Is you idiot_  
_Thats what my friends_  
_Are calling me when_  
_They see me yelling_  
_Into my_  
_Phone_

_They tell me let go_  
_He is not the one_  
_I thought I saw your potential_  
_Guess thats what made me dumb_  
_He don't want it_  
_Not like you want it_  
_Scheming and cheating_  
_Oh girl, why do you_  
_Waste your time_  
_You know he aint right_

_Telling me this_  
_I don't wanna listen_  
_But you insist_  
_On repeatedly trying_  
_To tell me lies_  
_And I just don't know why_

_This is stupid_  
_I'm not stupid_  
_Dont talk to me_  
_Like I'm stupid_  
_I still love you_  
_But I just cant do this_  
_I may be dumb but_  
_I'm not stupid_

_Trying to make this work_  
_But you act like a jerk_  
_Silly of me to keep_  
_Holding on_  
_But the dunce cap is off_  
_You don't know what you lost_  
_And you wont realize_  
_Till I'm gone, gone, gone_  
_That I was the one_  
_Which one of us_  
_Is really dumb_

As the instrumental faded out, Santana stood there, hands on her hips looking completely smug with herself. Blaine on the other hand, wasn't so sure. And reluctantly, he let her know.

"First off, your vocals were amazing on that number." He genuinely confessed. Santana preened under the praise of course. "But…" her face fell dangerously and Blaine gulped loudly. "It might not be a good idea to call Kurt dumb and stuff whilst his in such a fragile state.

Santana stared at him hard. Really hard. And Blaine had the sudden urge to cry and bolt from the room, but instead, he waited it out.

"Fine, maybe your right." Santana deflated and then quickly threw her hand over her mouth in shock and disgust at the words that had just tumbled from her lips. "Tell anyone Anderson and you're dead."

Blaine laughed, proper threw himself back on the mattress and chuckled. It was probably the wrong thing to do, laugh in the face of Santana and put himself in a physical position where he could no longer see her. When he felt to mattress shift around him, he shut up immediately, but there Santana was, straddling his waist, trapping him and looking down at him in intrigue as her chocolate curls draped around his head.

Before Blaine could burst into tears due to fear, Santana's lips were on his.

It was a strange sensation, kissing Santana. Because yes, he was kissing back just as hungrily as the vixen above him. It was nice, not sexually or anything, but nice. Of course he had slept with a girl once before, Tina Cohen-Chang a couple of years back, but that had just been a drunken tumble. This was… well Blaine wasn't entirely to sure what this was.

"Gay." he panted through a kiss as Santana's tongue delved deep into his mouth. "Lesbian." he breathed but if kind of came out more of a moan. "Brittany."

"I'm a lesbian, but Britt lets me kiss men whenever I want, especially gay ones, we do it all the time. Doesn't mean I don't love her or would ever sleep with another." Santana whispered seductively against his swelling lips, until she noticed another swelling. "My, my, Blaine Devon Anderson, hard over a girl." she laughed light heartedly as she back away from him a couple of inches, still very much onto of him.

"I'm a teenage boy, a strong gust of wind could get my dick hard. I could get off by dry humping a tree if I wanted to." Blaine chuckled as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Santana remained quiet for sometime, her interest seemingly taken with a few stray curls that had fallen from the gel prison during the making out session. Her fingers danced over them and she smiled. Sadly. Before climbing off him and laying beside him.

"Are you lonely, Blaine?" Santana whispered beside him.

All traces of humor left Blaine's face immediately as he stared up at the ceiling, willing away oncoming tears.

"No" he lied with a shaky voice. Santana didn't snort or scoff or laugh to show her disbelief, but Blaine knew he didn't have her fooled. His mind battered him with imagines of his dreams where his biological mom abandoned him, his adoptive parents sending him away, the awkwardness around the Berry men, Sebastian's betrayal and the prospect of being truly abandoned once Rachel left for New York. "Yes." he whispered finally and before he knew what was happening, he was curled up in Santana's arms, crying his heart out until well into the night.

**~*~*HUMMEL*~*~**

Kurt has successfully avoided Puck all throughout the weekend (despite the numerous phone calls and text messages) and all throughout the school day on Monday, but now it was Glee and he knew he couldn't avoid him any longer, no matter how hard he tried.

Puck had really done a number on him during Thursday's poor excuse of a class. First he lied about being homophobic just to piss people off and then he took it one step further and practically slaughtered Kurt with his harsh words. In front of the whole class. It was one of the most heartbreaking and humiliating moments of his life and he wasn't sure he was ready to face the man that caused it. Of course his sick heart longed to be around him still and it made everything so much harder.

He had told Ollie of course about what Puck had said. His and Ollie's relationship thing was built on complete trust, they told each other everything. They had meet by Kurt openly admitting he was in love with Puck and felt no need to hide it. Obviously Oliver wasn't completely happy about it, but he knew what he was getting into the first time they fucked and suggested a relationship trail thing. Ollie hated Puck, with a passion. And after Thursday's harsh words, had good reason too.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you after this." Puck jumped from his seat as soon as Kurt entered the Choir room. Blaine, Santana, Brittany and the teacher were still yet to arrive. Everyone else though, had all their attention on him and Puck.

"Don't come too close Puckerman." Kurt snapped icily. "Don't want you getting AIDS."

"I don't think you have AIDS, princess" Puck replied with a dubious dopey smile which caused Kurt's knee's to go weak.

"That is the lamest apology I have ever heard." Kurt declared and stuck his nose in the air and made his way to sit beside Unique.

Puck went to say something else but was interrupted when Blaine, Brittany, Santana and Mr. Shue sauntered into the room.

"So, Blaintana have done their homework and are ready to perform." the teacher declared with a clap of his hands as Puck and Brittany went to sit on the other side of the room. Kurt felt Puck's stare but he refused to look back. "Take it away guys."

"This is for Hummel, who puts up with way too much shit." Santana shrugged and glared at Puck, letting everyone in the room know who she was talking about. Kurt sank further into his seat, awaiting what was most likely to be a very embarrassing spectacle.

As soon as the music started playing, Kurt groaned and fought hard to hide his ever growing blush.

Santana:  
_This is the last time you say,_  
_After the last line you break,_  
_It's not even a holiday,_  
_Nothing to celebrate._  
_You give a hundred reasons why,_  
_And you say you're really gonna try._  
_If I had a nickel for everytime,_  
_I'd own the bank._

Blaine and Santana:  
_Thought that I was the exception,_  
_I could have rewrite your addiction,_  
_You could've been the greatest,_  
_But you'd rather get wasted._

Santana:  
_You fall asleep during foreplay,_  
_'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte._  
_I'm not sticking around to watch you go down._  
_Wanna be your lover, not your fucking' mother._  
_Can't be your savior, I don't have the power._  
_I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain,_  
_Watch you circle the drain,_  
_Watch you circle the drain_.

Blaine:  
_You say you have to write your rhymes,_  
_Whatever helps you sleep at night_  
_You've become what you despise,_  
_A stereotype_  
_You think you're so rock and roll,_  
_But you're really just a joke._  
_Had the world in the palm of your hands,_  
_But you fucking choked_

Blaine and Santana:  
_Should've been my team mate,_  
_Could've changed your fate,_  
_You say that you love me,_  
_You won't remember in the morning._

Blaine:  
_You fall asleep during foreplay,_  
_'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte._  
_I'm not sticking around to watch you go down._  
_Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother._  
_Can't be your savior, I don't have the power._  
_I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain,_  
_Watch you circle the drain,_  
_Watch you circle the drain._

By the end of the song, Kurt wanted to kill himself out of embarrassment as everyone in the room was looking at him expectantly. Puck himself looked rather embarrassed also. The song hadn't been bad and Blaine and Santana's chemistry and vocals were undeniably brilliant but still. Kurt knew he did way too much for an ungrateful Puck, he didn't particularly need outsiders pointing it out.

"Wow, guys, that was brilliant." Mr. Shue applauded, encouraging the others to do so. "You really came together well and you were amazing, both of you."

"Well, you told us to kiss and make up, so we did." Santana smirked and her and Blaine shared a knowing look that suggested there was an interesting story in there somewhere.

"Ok then?" Mr. Shue said as he looked at the couple in confusion and intrigue. "Ok, Guys, Thursday's class is cancelled due to the eclipse, so lets get our heads down…" Mr. Shue continued, but Kurt tuned him out.

Glee came and went pretty fast after that, and soon enough, it was over. Kurt loitered around as everyone was leaving, under the guise that he was searching through his bag. He noticed Puck doing the same. Kurt wasn't sure way he was trying to stay behind and get some time alone with Puck, when only an hour ago it was his sole purpose to avoid him. He imagined it was simply because he wanted to hear Puck's explanation.

"So," Kurt began as Rachel left, leaving them both alone. "How's the homophobic life treating you?" his voice was calm, but the biting tone could easily be heard.

"Princess, you know I'm not a homophobe." Puck snorted as he strolled arrogantly over to where Kurt was seated.

"Well you did a very good impression of one last week. What was the phrase you used? '_you little AIDS riddled faggot cunt_' wasn't it." Kurt sneered at the man beside him and began playing with his chestnut hair.

"I was an idiot." Puck said, his breath blowing against Kurt's ear, indicating just how close he was leaning in. Kurt froze and willed his body not to react. "You don't have AIDS and I'm not homophobic." Puck whispered so close that his lips grazed the shell of Kurt's ear, causing the pale boy to shiver violently. "Let me prove it to you."

"How?" Kurt choked on a gulp and slowly lowered his hand from his head and kept his gaze fixed on the door in front of him, not sure whether he wanted to run out of it or bolt it shut.

"My place, after school." he purred seductively. "I'll show you how into gays I can be, by being _in_ a gay." his tongue slid out of his mouth whilst talking and made contact with Kurt's flesh. The lust filled moan that escaped his throat was undeniable if not rather embarrassing.

Kurt slowly turned his head to face the love of his life who was right up in his face, smirking. About a thousand thoughts ran through his head as he looked at the bronzed muscular god, who's hazel eyes had turned dark and his arrogant smirk that Kurt loved so much spread across his face. He knew he shouldn't. That it was dangerous. There was Jamie and Ollie to think about. This was Puck he was talking about. Stupid, drunken, idiot, sexy, lovable Puck.

"Ok." Kurt whispered.

* * *

**Songs: Rihanna - Stupid in Love.**

**Katy Perry - Circle the Drain.**

**Reviews appreciated.**

**Next Chapter: Puck's plan and an insight of the minds of Ryder, Sam and Rachel, as the title is called ****_Memoirs of a broken heart._**

**I Promise this is slash, god knows where all this het shizzle is coming from. ahh well, guess I'll just have to make it up to ya'll in the next chapter.**

**Find _Dame Ditta_ on facebook.**

******Help shape the story by visit my profile and taking my poll.**


	3. Ch3 - Memoirs of a broken heart

**Alot of you wont be too happy about what's coming up. I'm sorry, I had to do it, it's all part of a bigger picture I promise.**

**To those who are confused about whether Leo, Liam, Jamie, Toni and Melissa remember they were human killing stars from space... all will be revealed in due course.**

_**Italics either represent Lyrics or flashbacks.**_

**Warning: Smut ahoy. Sorry Kurt.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

** Memoirs of a broken heart.**

**~*~*HUMMEL*~*~**

Unlike Glee, which was over before he realized it, the rest of the school day had gone excruciatingly slow. Which was saying something seeing as Kurt only had one remaining class after Glee. But the hour in Spanish had felt like five. Plus he managed to spend the entire time completely ignoring what Mr. Martinez was teaching in favor to let his mind wonder.

And now he was sat in his Navigator outside the Puckerman household, staring at the building through narrowed eyes. What was Puck's angle here?

He knew Puck wasn't homophobic and didn't need it confirmed by whatever Puck was suggesting, which was rather obvious. Puck knew that Kurt knew he wasn't homophobic either, so was he just using this as an excuse to… and he can't believe he was actually thinking this… fuck him? Was Puck secretly gay and needed this as an excuse to fuck a boy? Or was it something else entirely? Kurt didn't know, but he wanted to and that was why he was getting out of his car and walking up to the building. He was only here for answers, nothing more. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

Knocking on the door and praying to god that Nora or Sarah were also home, Kurt waited patiently and willed himself not to run away.

"You're not even gay." Kurt blurted out as soon as Puck threw his door open and dragged him into his house.

"This…" Puck said as he wrapped his muscular arms around Kurt's tiny waist and thrust his clothed erection hard into Kurt's thigh. Kurt tried to suppress a whimper. It didn't work. "…Is all for you."

"This is a bad idea." the smaller boy decided as he tried half heartedly to wriggle out of the protective cage of Puck's embrace. His wriggling only reminding himself of Puck's arousal against his leg. The man felt huge. "Puck, this is so fucked up in so many ways."

"Is that your brain or heart talking." Puck whispered as he brought a large callous hand to Kurt's throat and tilted Kurt's head to the side to expose the pale flesh of his long soft neck. Not even giving Kurt the chance to respond, which the countertenor didn't think he could at the moment anyway, Puck brought his lips down to gently suck on Kurt's pulse point.

"Brain." Kurt whimpered and as if having a mind of their own, one of his hands found their way into Puck's short, shaven hair and he began pushing the bronzed man further into his throat. Puck's tongue licked and sucked greedily at the flesh offered there. The enthusiasm Puck was showing made Kurt feel worshiped.

"What's your heart saying?" Puck asked breathlessly as his hot, talented mouth slowly worked it way up to Kurt's jaw line.

"You know what it's saying." Kurt replied honestly, having no doubt that Puck had discovered his secret. It was a lot easier to hide when he wasn't around the sex god before him.

Puck hummed in agreement before swiping his tongue up Kurt's chin and finally latching their mouths together. All thought's of Ollie or Jamie or Sexuality crisis left Kurt immediately as he opened his mouth willing, to taste the distinctive flavor of the man he loved. Tongue's battled for dominancy which Puck eventually won as he shoved Kurt against the front door of his house. Instinctively, Kurt jumped up and wrapped his long legs around Puck's broad waist, something the muscled hunk appreciated by thrusting his erection into Kurt's equally swollen member. He was in ecstasy as they ground against each other and moaned into each others hot, eager mouths.

Without breaking their dueling tongues, Puck easily pulled back from the door, with Kurt still firming attached by waist and mouth, and led them over to his couch in his living room. Dropping himself down with practice ease, Kurt found himself straddling Puck's lap, their cocks throbbing and rubbing against each other continuously.

"Mmm… want that dirty mouth… fuck, want it on my cock." Puck groaned through kisses and Kurt had to fight of the urge to explode in his Armani jeans right there.

Kurt didn't respond vocally, instead he let his fingers work at Puck's jean zipper and pull it down. It was hard work to do so, considering he was doing it blind and Puck's crotch was significantly tighter due to his swollen cock, but he finally managed to do so.

"Fuck." Kurt moaned as he realized that Puck had gone commando and Kurt's pale digits made contact with the hot pulsing flesh of Puck's fucking huge cock.

Breaking the kiss finally, Kurt looked down as he pulled Puckzilla out of it's jean confines and lick his lips hungrily at the long, thick piece of meat in his hand. Kurt had had four sexual partners before, Dave Karofsky, Oliver Williams, Sebastian Smythe and Chandler Kiehl and none of them compared to Puck. Puck was as girthy and thick as Dave and easily as long as Sebastian hung cock, and Kurt loved it. He shouldn't have been surprised really, this was perfect Puck after all.

Feeling he had appreciated the view long enough, Kurt slid off of Puck's lap and dropped elegantly to his knees in between Puck's legs and stroked his cock roughly, face close enough to smell the musky scent of Puck's arousal. The smell was intoxicating, the view breathtaking and touch was addictive. Wetting his lips in anticipation, Kurt let his tongue lick away to gathered precum at the tip of Puck's fat dick and the taste alone made his own cock leak profusely.

Puck's head was thrown back and was staring at the ceiling, chest heaving heavily as Kurt wrapped his soft lips around Puck's engorged head and began sucking at it lightly, occasionally teasing the tip by swiping his tongue along it generously. The amount of precum that Puck produced equally surprised and turn Kurt on further. It was like a continuous trickle and Kurt relished it. Humming in sheer ecstasy, Kurt lowered himself further down the meat and used his hot, talented tongue to stroke and stimulate the shaft. Puck's cock was extremely heavy on his tongue and the thickness made Kurt's jaw ache, but the pain was extremely pleasurable and welcome. This was Puck's cock, the man he had loved for 7 long years, and Kurt was sucking it shamelessly and eagerly.

Sliding his mouth as far down as his throat would allow, Kurt swallowed thickly around Puck and the effect caused Puck to snap his head forward and meet Kurt's eye. Suddenly Kurt felt very uneasy as the look Puck was giving him. Although the bronze, chiseled hunk's face remained expressionless, his dark lust dilated hazel eyes were calculating and reflected an emotion that Kurt couldn't read. Before he had time to even think about it, Puck grabbed Kurt's hair, rather painfully, and lifted him off his cock and reattached his mouth to Kurt's roughly.

"I can't do this" Puck breathed into Kurt's mouth, his haunting and confusing eyes now closed tightly. "Not with you." he whispered in a defeated voice before opened his eyes, his hazel orbs now hard and distant. Kurt stepped back out of surprise. "You were wrong." Puck stated clearly as he shoved his wet hard cock back into his jeans and zipping it away. Kurt watched the action in confusion, realizing that Puck was now refusing to look him in the eye.

"Wrong?" Kurt asked as he wrapped his arms around himself for comfort. He knew this wasn't going to be good.

"The blowjob by men thing you said last week in Glee." Puck answered in a closed off voice as he stood up and busied himself with cleaning up his Xbox games. "You were wrong, men are shit compared to girls."

Kurt stomach twisted painfully as his heart began to ache. He expected tears to be flowing in his eyes with how hurt he was feeling, but his glasz eyes remained dry and angry.

"What!" he snapped angrily, reveling in the flinch he saw from the view of Puck's back. "So, what? I'm just some fucked up experiment to test my theory?"

Puck laughed. It was cold, humorless and disgusting.

"You should be honored I chose you and not Blaine." Puck shrugged and walked away from his games console to his living room window. "You need to leave. Jamie's here to finish the job properly." he said coldly and made a point of adjusting his groin.

Kurt looked at him stunned, eyebrows scrunched in anger and mouth hanging open. He awaited the tears, but still they refused to surface. His arms were trembling with rage and he felt like smashing Puck's flat screen television around his stupid egotistical, arrogant head. But instead, he turned on his feet and stormed out of the house, making a point of slamming the front door with extra force.

Before he could do or say anything further, he saw Jamie walking up the drive, wearing short shorts and a tank top, in the middle of fucking January. Slut.

"Hey Kurt, you alright, Beautiful?" Jamie asked in concern as she walked up to him and obviously noticed the enraged demeanor of the pale boy.

"Your boyfriend is a fucking asshole." he growled as he march right past her towards his car. He would have stopped and thanked her for calling him beautiful, but if he had stopped, he would have punch her in her stupid attractive face. And although it pissed him off, Jamie really wasn't that bad of a person, too good for that prick of a boyfriend anyway.

Jumping in his Navigator, he watched the caramel skinned girl enter Puck's house and close the door behind her. He willed his tears to come, for a sob to rip from him, to cry until he passed out, but nothing happened. The rage he was feeling refused to subside for hurt. The anger never died down, no tears came, even as he knocked on Ollie's door to inform him truthfully what had happened or when he got home and told his dad exactly what Puck had done to his precious naive son. Both of whom decided to pay Puck a visit. Kurt didn't feel guilty or upset. He felt rage. Puck was trying to push him away, Kurt now knew that was what happened. A plan to get Kurt to hate him so much that he would never want to see him again.

Puck got his wish.

**~*~*BERRY*~*~**

Not a lot of people liked Rachel Berry that much. It was a fact that the girl had come to terms with a very long time ago. She was never going to popular like Quinn Fabray was, or beautiful like Quinn Fabray was, or date the popular boy like Quinn Fabray did. The fact didn't make her bitter, resentful or jealous, if anything, it made her more grateful for what she had. The friendships she had made in Glee Club she learned to treasure, even if sometimes, they didn't realize it due to her obsessive need to point out flaws in people's performances. But seriously, life was a stage, it needed to be owned.

She also knew that she had struck gold when the young, annoying, over ambitious Jewish girl from Lima, Ohio managed to bag herself the hunky, tanned, eye candy that was Brody Weston. That was, until she realized she hadn't.

She had dated Brody for an undetermined amount of months and could honestly say that she had fallen in love with the man. How could she not. He made her feel special, noticed and cared for. Something she honestly never thought she would have in Lima, where people obviously didn't appreciate ambition or talent. So she put her whole heart into her relationship with Brody, assuming he was doing the same.

Everything seemed fine, perfect actually until one day, everything fell apart.

She had no idea what she had done wrong or differently, but Brody's affections demised completely in the space of 24 hours. It was Christmas Eve (although she was Jewish, she loved the festive season) and she had invited her boyfriend over to watch Christmas films at her house. Brody came on time as planned, but he never entered her house. Instead he stood at the door with a rucksack thrown over his shoulder declaring he was leaving her and driving over to Vegas to get married. To Quinn Fabray.

She cried all through Christmas day and all the way up to New Year. Brody was her first love and he left without any explanation. It was heart breaking. Even Barbara, Bernadette, Celine nor Pattie could cure the shattered remains that Brody left. In fact, the only person who made her feel like she had any self worth and reminded her that she was loved, was her brother Blaine.

Blaine had been amazing and so patient with her throughout the winter holiday. Making her soup, running her baths, cancelling her appointments, fixing her sessions with her therapist and anything in-between. He had put his life and holiday on hold to care for her like no-one else could, and for that she would be eternally grateful. Because of his support, she was able to turn up to school when the new semester started and plaster a fake show smile on her face and act completely content with her life. It was a lie, she knew it and so did Blaine. But their was one other person out of everyone that she could be around and the pseudo smile would slowly morph into a real smile. One other person who made her feel strong enough to mend the broken heart she was currently nursing.

"Puck isn't in school today." Finn said through a mouth full of food as he, Rachel, Blaine, Ryder and Kurt sat together in the cafeteria at recess. "We knocked on his door this morning and he said he wasn't up for it today. Didn't even open the door, just shouted through the house."

"You don't think something bad has happened to him do you? We need his voice, he can't bail on us." Rachel asked the group. Blaine shrugged his shoulders, Puck best friends shook their heads and Kurt had an expression on his face that she couldn't read. "Kurt? Do you know anything about your Tearaway's absence?"

"Well," Kurt said slowly as he fiddling with a lone French fry between his fingers and stared at it expressionless. "After he tricked me into giving him a blowjob and then kicking me out of his house, I told my father and boyfriend and they paid him a little visit." Kurt answered so casually that they could have easily been discussing the weather instead.

Everyone's mouths dropped open and their eyes bulged as Kurt delicately placed the fry into his mouth.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly as he was the first to recover. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he gently placed his hand on top of the pale boy's.

"I'm not upset or anything, well I am, but mostly at myself for falling for his bullshit." Kurt shrugged and finally averted his gaze from his food to look over at each of them. "I'm mostly just angry. Like really venom rage, you know."

"I'll have a talk about it with him, Dude." Finn offered, giving a facial expression that looked mixed between a smile and a frown. Rachel's heart fluttered at the sight.

"So, Finn." Rachel started as Kurt, Ryder and Blaine went into their own little discussion about Puck's idiocy. "Considering my boyfriend left with your girlfriend, the school are probably going to expect us to become an item now." She said confidently with a massive smile.

"Me and Quinn broke up before she ran away, so I'm not really fussed." Finn shrugged. "Besides it's fun being single you know. Who wants to be tied down? I'm finally having sex and it feels awesome." he declared, obviously not having heard the last of Rachel's sentence. The thought of Finn sleeping around with numerous faceless girls was like a punch to the stomach to Rachel. But she be damned if she let him see it.

"What about in the future? Relationship wise? Any girl grabbed your attention recently? Perhaps a young starlet whom you see every day?" she pressed on, batting her eye lashes at the oblivious, beautiful man.

"Nope."

That single word ripped open the slowly healing wounds of her heart so fast that it was actually physically painful. Deciding for once, not to make a drama out of everything, Rachel politely excused herself before running out of the cafeteria in floods of tears.

**~*~*LYNN*~*~**

"Hey man, I want to apologize for my behavior last week in Glee" Ryder said confidently as he approached Jake Puckerman at his locker. The confidence was an act of course, all Ryder wanted to do was scream and punch the mixed raced boy in his face. Instead, he offered his hand out towards Jake as a sign of apology. He wasn't sure if he wanted it or not.

"No you don't, you're just saying sorry because things are awkward between you and my brother because of it" Jake answered, looking down at the outstretched arm, scoffing and returning to whatever he was doing in his locker.

"Yeah well, I've said I'm sorry, take it or leave it" Ryder huffed as he dropped his arm and fought the urge to slam the metal locker door in the boy's face.

"Why do you hate me anyway, dude? What have I done wrong?" Jake asked dangerously as he slammed the locker shut himself, making a few occupants of the hallway jump, Ryder included.

"I just don't like the way you are with women." Ryder answered through gritted teeth as he tried his hardest to remain calm and composed.

"Yeah, well. Where I stick my dick is none of your business." Jake replied smoothly, raking his eyes up and down Ryder's body with a look of obvious disgust before walking away in the opposite direction.

The scream Ryder had been holding in roared out of his throat once Jake disappeared and his fist went flying into Jake's locker and denting the metal there, causing several students the cry out in terror and run away from the enraged man. Ryder ignored the throbbing pain in his hand to stare darkly at the fist imprint in the metal in front of him as he remembered the first time he ever laid eyes of Jake Fucking Puckerman.

* * *

_"So, Dudes, you remember me telling you about my little brother I meet at the funeral?" Puck asked as he climbed off his couch and chucked the Xbox controller towards Ryder, who quickly snapped it up to challenge Finn. "Well, he's outside and I'm bringing him here to meet you guys." Puck continued. Ryder grunted in response, only half listening due to his attentions being drawn to the television screen. "So, yeah, I know I've known you guys for years and him only a couple of days, but he's my Bro ya' know? So if anyone makes him feel uncomfortable, I'm kicking your asses out my yard."_

_Ryder heard Puck walk out of the room, obviously to go collect his brother. God knows how much time lapsed between the time Puck left and came back, but before he knew it, Finn had paused the game and was on his feet introducing himself to this Jake dude._

_He sighed and jumped off the couch himself. As he's eyes met the dark brown ones of this Jake, Ryder froze. Became completely rigid and panicked internally, subsequently ignoring Jake's greeting and outstretched hand. Puck chucked him out before he could even get his bearings._

* * *

Ryder prided himself on being an open minded individual. He got on with Kurt and Blaine, even had a long term established friendship thing with Unique. He had no problems looking into transgender life or discussing gay people and intimacy. Hell, he ever thought and admitted out loud that Puck was one of the sexiest men he knew in real life. With Noah Puckerman being drop dead gorgeous and not having his cock twitch in the slightest at looking at him, Ryder easily determined that he didn't have a gay bone in his body. Besides, Ryder preferred dark skin. He had a brief relationship with Mercedes Jones before she graduated and even thought Unique was hot when dressed in her glam. But when he was met by the mash up of the sexiness of Puck and dark skin of his previous conquests, his cock swelled as hard as steel and the reason… Jake Puckerman.

Jake's rich coffee colored skin and Puckerman swagger, attitude, charm and looks hit Ryder head on and before he even knew what was going on with his sexuality, he had fucking gone and fallen in love. For the first time ever. To a boy. And it freaked him the fuck out.

Ryder was in no way, shape or form, homophobic, but he didn't want to be gay himself. He had dreams of a beautiful black beauty as a wife and kids and a house and a wedding where Puck, Sam and Finn would be his best men and tell the audience embarrassing stories. That was what he wanted for himself. And one person, one small, seemingly insignificant boy changed all of that. Flipped everything he had ever known on it's head. And it fucking pissed him off so much.

And to make matters worse, Jake was actually a complete douche. Running around chasing skirt of any and all girls in the school, including the most out and proud lesbian, Santana. A disrespectful womanizing jerk who thought he was a badass and Ryder hating fucked it. Not because he was in love with him, but because it was such a shitty way to act. Even Puck's new behavior pissed him off.

So he hated Jake for the way he acted. Hated him for being the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Hated him for ruining his life and dreams and not even caring. Hated the fact that he would inevitably fist fight with the boy throughout the day and pleasure himself with images of Jake at night.

He hated the fact that he was gay and that he was in love with a complete tool.

It pissed him off.

It hurt him.

It broke his heart.

**~*~*EVANS*~*~**

_"Sam, shut up. Of course I want you to fuck me. You're hot, funny and smart"_

Tomorrow was the eclipse, which coincidentally was the exact day that Sam originally died, before everyone was sent back in time. Well, probably not coincidentally, Sam knew more than anyone that the world worked in mysterious ways. But yeah, tomorrow would be the day of his death, the day he lost his life and lost his love, Blaine Devon Anderson.

_"I love you"_

He never had and never would love someone so much, he just knew it. Blaine was his whole world and so when Luna struck him a deal that he could come back to earth as long as he promised to keep quiet about everything, he jumped at the chance. The plan was to win Blaine back again. But this time around, however, it wasn't working.

_"Well I plan to be with you until the very end"_

Blaine barely laughed at his impressions, was too busy to hang out with him, never flirted back or caught onto Sam's innuendo's, nothing. Sam didn't know what he was doing wrong. Blaine spent all his time with Rachel or Liam or Toni that he barely had time for anyone else and if he did have time, he choose to spend it with other people like Kurt or even Jake. Never had Blaine asked to hang out with Sam. Even at the AnderBerry new years eve party, Sam wasn't invited by Blaine. Rachel invited him whilst Blaine went out of his way to physically ask Finn, Puck and Ryder. It wasn't that he thought Blaine hated him, but he definitely suspected that Blaine didn't like him very much. And Sam didn't know why.

_"Was any of it real?"_

Blaine and Santana had even become a lot closer this week, and they were the most unlikely pairing of them all. But even the Latina was higher on Blaine's list than Sam. Actually Blaine could often be seen with the Latina and her blonde girlfriend and they even kissed each other goodbye on the lips. It was weird. Blaine was still gay right? God what a stupid thing to think, of course he was. But then why wouldn't he look twice at Sam. Without trying to be big headed, Sam knew he was a good looking dude, trouty mouth or not, even Kurt's eyes wondered sometimes and the little dude was head over heels in love with Puck. But not Blaine. Not even in the pool would Blaine look at him twice whilst his abs were on show. Blaine loved his abs before, especially when they were coated with his own cum after riding Sam's dick.

_"I don't want anyone else, I just want you. Please, don't leave me"_

Several times Sam felt like giving up. His heart just couldn't handle the breaking anymore. He would have to start toying with the idea that Blaine Anderson might never love him back and that was the worst idea he had ever heard.

_"Thank you for loving me, Sam"_

**~*~*PUCKERMAN*~*~**

"You deserve those." Sam sneered harshly as he wagged his finger between Puck's two badly bruised eyes as the blonde approached him at his locker. Finn, Ryder and Sam decided to drive to school without carpooling with Puck.

"Take it Hummel opened his mouth…again." Puck commented, ignoring the look of annoyance on his best friend's face.

He really didn't need to put up with anymore peoples shit, he already got one black eye from Oliver and another from an enraged Burt Hummel. If he was honest with himself, he hadn't really been thinking of the consequences that could come from his stupid fucked up plan. Now his face was fucking killing him and covered in bruises because Ollie had the strength of an ox and Puck wouldn't even think of fighting back against Kurt's dad.

"You're a complete Wanker. Boyfriend or not, Kurt's the best damn thing to happen to you in a long time and you've gone and pissed all over it." Sam growled, twisting his usually happy dopey face into a nasty snarl. People in the hallway had stopped to watch the interaction by now. It was kind of embarrassing if he was being honest. It made him feel weak, vulnerable and a bit pathetic.

"I had to get rid of him somehow." Puck admitted, hating how small he sounded. "Besides, I'm not even gay, if I were, I'd fuck the shit out of Anderson, not Hummel." he lied and smirked smugly, assuming Sam get off his ass and leave him alone. He was wrong.

"You take that back." Sam barked viciously as he grabbed hold of Puck's leather jacket and shoved him into a locker. "You don't get to talk about Blaine that way." he yelled, causing Puck to flinch in fright and several audience members to scream and retreat.

Why the fuck was Sam acting so crazy? Was this even still about Kurt? Why was he jumping to Blaine's rescue? It was only Blaine Anderson for fuck sake, and it was a joke anyway.

"Woah, dude. I'm sorry. Jesus." Puck exclaimed and shrugged himself out of Sam's grip before straightening out his jacket. He wouldn't hit Sam, never, but he wasn't prepared to be made a fool out of in front of people.

"What's your biggest fear?" Sam randomly questioned as he sighed and visible deflated, his anger seeming to ebb away slowly.

"huh?"

"Saying it" the command wasn't harsh but neither was it exactly gentle.

"Getting lost." Puck mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

Only Sam, Finn, Ryder and Sarah knew about his fear of getting lost. He couldn't explain it, it was a weird phobia to have. But even since he could remember, he would freak out or freeze or have a panic attack if he found himself alone in a place he didn't know. It was rather embarrassing and not at all badass, but hey, he couldn't help it.

"When you got lost at summer camp back in the day, what stopped the panic attacks?" Sam asked, this time his voice was gently and soft. This bipolar attitude was hurting his already thumping head.

"Having you, Finn and Ryder around. What does this have to do with anything?" Puck asked, because seriously, random topic or what.

"Exactly, you need your friends around you, stop fucking it up" Sam stated, a bit of venom coming back in his voice.

"But, Dude, I'm not lost. I know where I am." Puck made his point by holding his arms up and gesturing the William McKinley High School hallway.

"Not up here you don't." Sam said and shoved his finger, with unnecessary force, into Puck's forehead. "Come on, we've got Glee."

Puck stayed where he stood for a couple of seconds as he watched Sam walk towards the choir room. What the fuck was all that about? Plus he wasn't exactly ecstatic about seeing Kurt again.

The plan he had put in motion two days ago, failed. Well, actually it kind of worked at getting Kurt away from him but it failed in other aspects.

Puck had been fully prepared to go all the way and fuck Kurt's sweet little ass and would have done if he didn't get mind fucked in the middle of the best blowjob of his life. The moment Kurt put his hot little mouth around his dick, he knew he was in trouble. His mouth was sinful and delicious and the kid could do crazy things with his tongue, things that got Puck hard just from thinking about it. Then it all went to shit the second he looked down at Kurt's face. With eyes filled with a mixture of love and lust, lips spread wide around his swollen cock, Kurt had never looked so fucking amazing and perfect and it freaked Puck out. He had to stop it there for two reasons 1) he was about ten seconds away from cumming harder then he ever had in his life and 2) he couldn't find it in himself to hurt Kurt more than what was inevitable. The little guy was his friend after all. _Was_ being the key word, considering all the horseshit that dribbled from his mouth afterwards just to finish the job and hurt Kurt enough for the younger boy to keep his distance. Jamie came in and finished him off with a experienced blowjob that felt mediocre in comparison and Puck had to bite his lower lip in order to stay silent when ropes and ropes of hot sticky cum exploded from him because he was sure he would have screamed Kurt's name.

"Dude, Glee Club." Finn said as he passed Puck and patted him on his shoulder. "Avril Lavigne Double Feature with Sam and Kurt today." Finn informed as he disappeared around the corner to the choir room.

Kurt's singing? Oh god, this couldn't be good. He didn't even know any Avril songs, so fuck knows what he would be singing about, but there was no doubt in Puck's mind of who it would be about. _Shit_.

Walking into the Choir Room, everybody turned to look at him, or more accurately, his mashed up face. No one seemed surprised by this, meaning word had traveled face and now everyone knew he had fucked Kurt over. Guilt began niggling at his insides. No one said anything to him as he crossed the room as sat by himself in the corner. Even Jake shook his head in disappointment and went back to conversing with Kurt. Kurt looked like the picture of calm and content. Wearing a bright pink baggy T-shirt that belonged to Jake and a pair of white tight skinny jeans with biker boots and hair hidden under a black and hot pink era cap, Kurt looked hot as fuck.

It took about thirty seconds for Puck to realise what was going on, especially when Santana and Brittany walked in and barely paid attention to him. They were icing him out. Complete and totally ignoring his existence. His friends, his brother, Kurt. No-one wanted anything to do with him anymore. He had pushed everyone away. That was the plan after all, so Puck guessed he should be happy. But he wasn't. He was fucking miserable.

"Ok, Guys. Just a reminder, no Glee Club tomorrow because of the eclipse." Mr. Shue said happily as he practically skipped into the room. His smile faltered when his eyes found Puck's busted up face but he thankfully didn't ask questions. "Our Sectional stars have a couple of songs planned before we begin, so Sam, Kurt, take it away." he said with a flurry of his hands, gesturing towards the piano.

Kurt and Sam walked over to the middle of the room, Kurt positioning himself down on the piano seat, stretching out his pale long fingers. Fingers that had been around Puck's cock two days ago, fingers he fantasized about having roam his whole body, inside his body. Puck let out a quiet involuntary moan at the thought. Luckily the only person who heard was Santana. But instead of her usual flirty wink and smug smile, she looked him up and down distastefully before turning back to Sam.

No introduction given, Kurt began to play whilst Sam began to sing.

Sam:  
_I miss you, miss you so bad_  
_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_  
_I hope you can hear me_  
_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Oh_

The room was captivated, even Puck found himself looking away from Kurt's hands to watch Sam's performance. The blonde boy looked seriously heartbroken, tear filled eyes and everything. Puck couldn't work it out, Sam hadn't been dating anyone for ages, he was too picky and geeky to get a girlfriend. But here he was, pouring his heart out about lost love. Had they died? It sounded like it. Who the hell was this chick and why hadn't Puck been informed about it? If Sam was harboring a broken heart it would explain his weird behavior recently. Tearing his eyes off of Sam, Puck looked around the room at everyone else's reaction. The girls were swaying in time with the music, Rachel looking equally as heart broken and tear stained as Sam. The boys look upon the blonde with furrowed brows, in intrigued and confusion, Blaine had an expression on his face that Puck couldn't read, but he looked almost as distraught as his sister.

_I had my wake up_  
_Won't you wake up_  
_I keep asking why_  
_And I can't take it_  
_It wasn't fake_  
_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, there you go_  
_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._  
_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._  
_I miss you_

As the song ended, it hit Puck like a monster truck as he watched Sam's teary eyes linger a little too long on Blaine. Holy fucking hell, Sam was in love. With a dude. With Blaine fucking Anderson. Well, that explains the locker shove incident earlier.

Sam didn't say anything, simply nodding a silent thanks to Kurt and sat back down, burying his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking violently. Puck wanted nothing more than to comfort his friend, but predicted his company probably wasn't welcome right now.

"Sam, that was beautiful." Kurt complimented to the weeping boy with a sad smile. "I feel kind of awkward now by following up with my song."

"Don't worry about it, Princess." Sam sniffed and the comforting feeling Puck had disappeared instantly at the use of _his_ nickname for Kurt. "Do what you gotta do. He needs to know."

Oh shit.

Kurt's hard glare found Puck's nervous hazel eyes. Puck shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Kurt:  
_I didn't give a damn what you say to me_  
_I don't really care what you think of me_  
_Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe_  
_There's nothing you could say that would hurt me_

_I'm better off without you anyway_  
_I thought it would be hard but I'm OK_  
_I don't need you if you're gonna be that way_  
_Because with me, it's all or nothing_

All or nothing, Puck remembered Kurt whispering those words to Santana on the night of the shooting stars two months ago. The night Puck found out the Kurt was in love with him.

_I'm sick of this shit, don't deny_  
_You're a waste of time_  
_I'm sick of this shit, don't ask why_

_I hate you now_  
_So go away from me_  
_You're gone, so long_  
_I can do better, I can do better_  
_Hey, hey you_  
_I found myself again_  
_That's why you're gone_  
_I can do better, I can do better_

It was awkward. Kurt stayed rooted to the spot, staring hard at him. His voice gravely and angry whilst several people in the room were clapping, laughing and cheering him on. Mr. Shue looked completely confused.

_You're so full of shit_  
_I can't stand the way you act_  
_I just can't comprehend_  
_I don't think that you can handle it_  
_I'm way over, over it_

_I will drink as much lemoncello as I can_  
_And I'll do again and again_  
_I don't really care what you have to say_  
_Cause you know, you know you're nothing_

_I'm sick of your shit, don't deny_  
_You're a waste of time_  
_I'm sick of your shit, don't ask why_

_I hate you now_  
_So go away from me_  
_You're gone, so long_  
_I can do better, I can do better_  
_Hey, hey you_  
_I found myself again_  
_That's why you're gone_  
_I can do better, I can do better_

Puck rolled his eyes and shook his head to cover up to stabbing feeling in his chest. This, in hindsight, probably wasn't the best thing to do, considering Kurt bolted towards him and before Puck could blink, he was struck around the face once, twice, three times by Kurt's outstretched hand.

Pain exploded through Puck's jaw and he fell back off his seat and landed hard on his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, a completely enraged looking Kurt was standing over him, hand still in the air, eyes blackened with hatred. Kurt hated him.

"Don't you ever talk to me, speak about me or even look at me ever again, you worthless sack of shit!" Kurt hissed dangerously and the room fell silent at once. Until Mr. Shue spoke words which indicated the seriousness of what had just happened.

"Kurt." Mr. Shue began, sounding completely defeated and worried. "Principles office, now."

* * *

**Songs: Avril Lavigne - Slipped away & I can do better.**

**Reviews appreciated.**

**Next Chapter - Part 1 of the Eclipse that change the groups lives forever.**

******Help shape the story by visiting my profile and taking my poll.**


	4. Ch4 - Eclipse part 1

**Chapter 4:**

**The Eclipse part 1.**

**~*~*EVANS*~*~**

Sam knew he was dreaming due to the sporadic scene changes that were occurring. It wasn't particularly uncommon for him to dream about the other side or have flashbacks of the two months the world forgot. But never had anyone spoken to him during these slumber visits, never had anyone stopped to give him attention. That is, until tonight. The official day of his death and he was, for whatever reason, sitting at a table with the gorgeous and elegant Luna, the old and wise Connie Puckerman, shy and beautiful Elizabeth Hummel and another random woman who Sam could honestly say he had never met in his life.

Everyone was dressed in white, the ladies donned beautiful flowing snow white dresses which made them look like angels and Sam was wearing a white tuxedo that made him look like a dork. In his opinion.

"Happy Deathday Mr. Evans." Luna smiled, breaking the silence that had stretched endlessly. Sam smiled back at the elegant blonde who he saw as a second mother. She had given him life after all. "How has it been?" she inquired softly.

"Honestly?" he asked and received nods from the other women, including the one he didn't know. "I kind of wish that I didn't come back." he shrugged. Connie rolled her eyes, Elizabeth frowned sympathetically and Luna looked like the face of devastation. "I mean… the way it ended originally sucked so much, but at least then I was loved. Blaine doesn't even notice me anymore. At least if I was dead, I wouldn't be feeling this heartache."

"You're not planning on killing yourself are you, Mr. Evans?" the random lady spoke, she was older than Luna but younger than Connie.

"No way, I just.. I don't know.. I'm sorry, but who are you?" he blurted out and smacked his palm against his forehead in embarrassment. "Sorry, that was rude, I just mean… yeah… um… who are you?"

"My name is Aaliyah." the random woman, Aaliyah apparently, answered with a smile that eerily resembled Luna's. Just like that, it made sense, this was Luna's mother. The woman who foretold the original prophecy about the protectors of light. "We brought you here to tell you about the eclipse and the effect it's going to have."

"I'm not going to die again am I?" Sam asked nervously.

"No, Sam, you're not going to die again." Aaliyah said in a half laugh. "But everybody else might if I don't do something about it." she stated confidently and casually.

"I don't understand."

"The eclipse is just a distraction really." Luna offered. "Today, a shift will occur in the atmosphere which will release a dangerous toxin into the air on earth that affect humans only. The poison will cause abnormalities in peoples genes, cause serious illness' and eventually kill them."

"Why is space so hell bent on destroying earth?" Sam sighed and slumped ungracefully back in his chair. "Why can't tell get rid of a planet that has no use, like Mars or Pluto or something. People don't even count Pluto as a planet anymore it's so useless."

"Space is a piece of shit." Connie answered abruptly, nodding her head in agreement at her own statement.

"Moving on." Aaliyah said as she cast the old Jewish woman a disapproving look. "I can stop the poison from entering peoples system and ultimately saving their lives, but to do so, I need to put them into a catatonic state."

"I don't understand." Sam repeated honestly.

"When the moon overlaps the sun, the world will fall asleep." Elizabeth elaborated. "Don't worry, you wont be affected." she quickly added when Sam paled drastically. "We have the power to protect 14 souls from being affected by the fumes whilst still being in a state of consciousness. And you get to decide those 14 people."

Sam gulped and remained silent as he took in all this information.

"There's something else." Luna pressed on, looking slightly nervous. "Due to the irregularities in Santana, Noah, Kurt and Blaine's DNA from the last mutation, we are unable to prevent them from being immune to the gas, whether awake or asleep."

"So their going to die?" Sam asked, dreading the answer. This was absolutely and completely fucked up. "I don't understand any of this."

"The only way to save them from the toxin is to mutate them once again. Make them… less than human."

"Less than human?" Sam repeated.

"There is a cure, somewhere in the world that will dilute the gas, making it ineffective. Only once the protectors find it, that's when people will awake." Elizabeth declared, completely ignoring Sam's question."

"Do you understand what we are saying Samuel?" Aaliyah asked seriously.

"During the eclipse the world will fall asleep, 14 of us will be unaffected, the Protectors will mutant to less then human beings and they have to find the cure hidden somewhere on earth?" Sam attempted, straining his brain hard to try digest as much information as possible."

"That is correct." Aaliyah smiled. "Now Samuel Evans, choose your 14."

**~*~*HUMMEL*~*~**

2 weeks suspension. That was Kurt's punishment for bitch slapping Puck across the face. That and permanent exclusion from extra curricular activities. In short, he was kicked out of the New Directions forever. Telling the Glee club was difficult, pretty much everyone cried and as sick as it sounded, Kurt appreciated it. It made him feel loved. Telling his father was interesting, because as much as Burt fumed over the fact that his straight A son had been kicked out of school, Kurt saw the glimmer of pride in his father's eye. No one pushes the Hummel's around.

Kurt didn't regret the three slaps, not for a second. 1) Puck needed them and 2) it help release Kurt's rage, rage that Kurt's brain and skin didn't need. He still hated Puck, but he no longer felt hurt or betrayed or angry. Actually apart from hatred, Kurt didn't really feel anything towards the Jewish man. Which was worrying to be honest. Had he fallen out of love with a man in the space of two days after harboring unrequited love for 7 years? Was Kurt really that fickle? And if so, what the hell did he do now? As long as he could remember, he had been under Puck's spell and now he was free? He didn't know who he was without that emotion. It confused him a little bit.

"Dad, your going to have to make your own breakfast this morning." Kurt called out as he made his way to his father's bedroom. "I've got Ollie and Unique coming over and then we are going to McKinley for the eclipse, suspension or not." he said in a determined voice as he opened his father's bedroom door. "So make the… Oh dear sweet Gaga." he gasped.

There, in his father's bed… was a woman. A naked woman wrapped up in sheets, staring at Kurt with wide stunned eyes, a look that Kurt was mirroring.

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but Kurt fled the room before she could get any words out.

Oh sweet Armani, was she a prostitute? Had his dad resorted to paying for sex? Or worse, was it someone more permanent? A secret girlfriend perhaps? Who was this mysterious naked temptress and why was she so nude for his father?

"Hey, Buddy." Burt smiled as if it was any other day as Kurt strolled into the kitchen, eyes narrowed. His father was clad in a dressing gown and had a smile on his face that easily read: I just had sex. Kurt had to swallow the bile in his throat. "What time are your friends coming over?"

"In about two minutes." Kurt answered slowly, still staring at his father. "Dad, if I may, why did I just walk into your room and get an eye full of boobage?" he asked, causing his dad's smile to evaporate from his face immediately. Kurt would have found it comical if he wasn't so shocked and confused.

"Oh, you saw that, huh?"

"Something things can not be unseen. That was one of them." Kurt answered slowly. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Carole and we've been dating for about 6 weeks now." his fathered answered as he sat on a stool and invited Kurt to join him. Kurt sat delicately on the other side of the counter and awaited a further explanation. "We met at your Sectionals gig. When you and the team went off the BreadstiX to celebrate, I took her for coffee. One thing lead to another and here we are today."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked in a voice that let his father know he was hurt from the secret keeping. Talk about 'do as I say, not as I do'.

"You had your own dramas, Kiddo. What with a new relationship with Oliver and your whole Puck issues. Besides, I didn't want to introduce you to anyone who I didn't think was going to be a permanent feature in my life." Burt sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"OK, I accept that." Kurt shrugged, because honestly, the excuse was valid. "But why haven't I seen her before, I mean has she been here before and I've just bypassed her?"

"It was her first time here last night." Burt replied awkwardly. "She came over to chastise me about hitting Puck and then once I told her why, oh I told her by the way, I hope you don't mind, anyway once I told her, she stayed over and err.. Stuff."

"Puck?" Kurt splattered. "How does she know Puck?"

"She's known the punk for years, he's best friend's with her son, Finn."

"FINN!?" Kurt exclaimed loudly as he shot out of his chair. "You're banging Finn's mother?" he sounded erratic to say the least. But seriously, Finn Hudson's mom and his dad. Ewww.

"Why do you think she was at Sectionals in the first place?" Burt asked. "Plus that was another contributing factor about why we decided to keep it on the down low for a while. Because I knew you would react like this."

"React like what!? I'm not reacting." Kurt practically screeched, arms flying everywhere. "This is so weird." Kurt sighed, finally getting control over himself as he heard the doorbell ring. "Does Finn know?" he asked as he walked over to the front door.

"No-one knows yet apart from you, and I want to keep it that way for a while please." Burt order gently before walking up the stairs to his room, to Carole fucking Hudson. Kurt didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"No, of course not Dad." Kurt smiled to his father's retreating figure as he reached the front door. "Your secret is safe with… Oh my Gucci, my dad is sleeping with Finn's mom." he blurted out as soon as he opened the door to a surprised looking Unique and Ollie.

**~*~*LOPEZ*~*~**

"I mean, I'm totally confused." Brittany stated as she painted her toes in a bright blue color from where she sat on her girlfriend's bed. "I don't know whether to blame Puck for getting Kurt kicked out of the New Directions or not. Yes Puck had it coming to him and completely deserved it, but it was ultimately Kurt's decision to give him a blowjob and his decision to smack him in the mouth in the Choir room."

"This Puck dude is hot right? I need some eye candy today if I'm going to come with you." Melissa asked as she wrapped her chocolate colored hair around a pair of curling irons.

"Not anymore." Santana scoffed from inside her wardrobe. "He has two shiners and a split lip. I almost feel bad for the loser." she commented as she held out several pairs of jeans in front of her, undecided on which to wear to the eclipse gathering.

"Well I feel really bad for him. Like I cried for about an hour into my pillow for him." Brittany stated nonchalantly, not looking up from her toe nails. Melissa's eyes found the blonde girl through the reflection in the mirror and Santana stumbled out of her wardrobe in only her lace underwear to look at her girlfriend.

"Why?" Santana asked as politely as possible.

Santana saw the tell tale signs a split second before it happened, but before she could cross the room in time, Brittany burst into tears.

The Latina dashed across her room and wrapped her weeping girlfriend up in her arms. Melissa shifted uncomfortable from where she sat and once she opened her mouth to talk, Santana shook her head. Whilst Brittany cried, she didn't like being spoken to during her breakdown, all Santana could do was hold her to remind her she was not alone and was loved and than discuss it when the tears subsided. Coincidentally, Blaine was very similar in that aspect when she held him in her arms earlier in the week.

Some time during Blainer's visit, Santana caught a glimpse of the pain behind his smile and all her frustration left her immediately. Like someone pulling a plug out of a bath tub filled with hate, bitterness and jealousy. Blaine was lonely and just wanted friends, companionship, someone to love him. When she kissed him, it was a kiss of comfort and Blaine clung onto it like a dying man. It made her sad and although she and Blaine still disagreed on almost everything, there was mutual understanding and love between them now.

"I don't want to freeze Puck out anymore." Brittany sniffed after a long time. "I'm not doing it, I love him like a brother and his face when no-one comforted him after Kurt slapped him…" and she was off again in a fresh wave of tears.

Santana felt tears in her own eyes as well. She remembered yesterday clearly, after Kurt got dragged off to the principles office, everyone huddled up in a circle, Puck's best boys included, and discussed what had happened in hush tones. Everyone ignoring Puck, who sat in the corner, bloody, beaten, sad and alone. Well not everyone, Brittany obviously saw it and if Santana was being honest with herself, she saw it too but had decided to be on Team Hummel. Because in her defense, Puck did need a good slap around the face as a wake up call. But maybe, two punches, three slaps, a hate song dedicated to him, being iced out by everyone and left alone and broken was a bit too much. After all, no one knew what was going through Puck's head these days. Maybe he was indirectly crying out for help and no one was listening. The guilt ate away at her as she cradled her pure hearted girlfriend.

"We'll fix it, I promise." Santana whispered.

"But… I don't want Kurt to hate me for still loving Puck." Brittany cough out through tears. "It's like Blaine Vs Santana 2.0 but this time, people are getting physically hurt and ganged up against. I love Puck but I don't want to lose Kurt's friendship because of it."

"Hey, listen." Santana said softly as she tilted her girlfriend's face up so they were looking into each others eyes. "I will do whatever I can to fix this, OK?" Brittany nodded gloomily. "But it's going to take some time, Puck has a lot of demons he needs to let go off and Kurt has a lot of anger that he needs to let go off. But I'll make it better." Santana promised and bent her head down to capture Brittany's lips in her own.

"I love you so much, Santana. More than I've love anyone else in this world." Brittany reassured, her eyes becoming slightly drier and her beautiful smile coming back.

"And I love you."

"I don't know if I'm gonna come with you guys actually." Melissa finally spoke up, having completed her hair style during Brittany's tears. "No offence, but I've not even met your group apart from Berry and Anderson and I'm already getting a headache from all the drama. You all sound cray-cray."

"No, you have to come." Brittany demanded in a stern voice that made Melissa's eyes widen. "The kids in Glee, they steal each others boyfriends and girlfriends and they threaten to quit, like, every other week, but great stuff like that happens in families."

"Plus you're a stickler for drama Miss Lockhart." Santana laughed at the girl who had the nerve to look offended for a second.

"Ok, I'll own that." Melissa smiled at the girls. "So where we meeting these bizarre specimens of people?"

"Trouty mouth wants us all to meet on the McKinley football field near that tree trunk that got struck by lightning, so yeah." Santana shrugged. "The place we sat during the shooting stars." she reminded Brittany who nodded in acknowledgement.

**~*~*PUCKERMAN*~*~**

"I hate coming here these days. I hate that guy."

"Who, Puck? Come on Dude he's been our best friend since like forever."

"Not him. Jake."

"No arguing today Ryder, Puck needs our support."

"Wait I'm confused, aren't we supposed to be ignoring Puck or something?"

The voices of Ryder, Finn and Sam could easily be heard by Puck as he stood on the other side of his front door, waiting to invite them in. He just needed a moment. Sam was determined to patch things up with Puck, but the Jewish teen wasn't too sure why or if he was welcome to the idea. He loved his boys more than anything and anyone but yesterday's betrayal really, really hurt. It had been the first time ever that his life long friends hadn't come to his aid when he was obviously vulnerable (even if he had it coming) and a dent had been made in their solid friendship. He would never look at them in the same way again, never fully trust them to have his back. That knowledge alone was heartbreaking and now he had to deal with smiles and laughs from people he hardly knew anymore.

He opened the door quickly with excessive force, startling the three boys into silence. Finn was the poster child of guilt and if Puck hadn't already heard them talking about him, that face would have let him know. Finn could never hide his emotions, not if you knew what to look for.

"Happy eclipse day, Pilgrim." Sam croaked out in an impression that sounded more like Peter Griffin than John Wayne whilst Ryder twitched his head to flick his hair out of his eyes and Finn offered a dopey lopsided smile.

Despite his better judgement and internal woes, Puck smiled.

"We are up in my room getting ready." Puck informed as he walked away from the door and climbed his stairs, confident that the boys would follow.

"We?" Ryder asked.

"Me, Sarah, Jamie and Jake." Puck answered, not looking back. He heard Ryder start to groan in annoyance but was cut off halfway through by an 'ompf' which signalized one of the boys, probably Sam, whacked him in the stomach.

The music from his bedroom was blooming through the whole house and as soon as Puck opened his door, Jake could easily be heard rapping to Eminem and Nate Dogg.

Jake:  
_Now look at this lady all in front of me, sexy as can be_  
_Tonight I want a slut, will you be mine?_  
_I heard you was freaky from a friend of mine_

As the four boys entered the room, they were greeted by the sight of Jake Puckerman sitting on the bed, with his back against the headboard whilst Jamie straddled him in tight jeans and a red bra, grinding provocatively as Sarah threw dollar bills over them. Just enough Thursday morning in the Puckerman Household. Especially when school was shut for the eclipse.

_Now I hope you don't get mad at me_  
_But Puck told me you was a freak_  
_I said I wants a slut, hope you don't mind_  
_He told me how you like it from behind_

"That's really inappropriate." Puck heard Ryder mumble over the music. "That's his brother's girlfriend." Puck smirked as best he could with his facial injuries as he continued to watch Jamie get her slut on and give his brother a lap dance. Call him weird, but he felt kind of proud of Jake swagger. All he needed to complete the picture was a fat cigar hanging from his mouth and a pimped out fur coat.

_Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_  
_C'mon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_  
_Oh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_  
_C'mon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_  
_We bout' to have a party_ (Sarah:_ turn the music up)_  
_Let's get it started_ (Sarah:_ go ahead shake your butt)_  
_I'm looking for a girl with a body and a sexy strut_  
_Wanna get it poppin baby step right up_  
_Some girls they act retarded_  
_Some girls are bout it bout it_  
_I'm looking for a girl that will do whatever the fuck_  
_I say everyday she be giving it up_

"Dude, you are so awesome." Finn said in awe to Jake who winked in response as Jamie threw her leg over him and climbed off the bed. Puck, Sarah and Finn burst out laughing as Jake tried to hide his arousal with his T-shirt. _Lift it up and tuck it under the waistband little brother, lift and tuck._

"Jay, as sexy as your body is, we need to get moving, so get your sexy ass dressed." Puck requested and Jamie stuck her tongue out in response before slowly sashaying out of the room in just the right way that made her tits bounce. Jake and Finn definitely enjoyed the view and Sarah watched on in pride. "So we ready to rock and roll?"

"Are you guys drunk?" Sam asked uncertainly as he clocked the empty wine bottle on the dresser next to the bed.

"I'm designated driver, so I haven't drunk anything. First day in 2 months without a drink I think." Puck shrugged as he picked up his guitar case.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked in genuine surprise. "Dude, that's amazing, well done Buddy." he congratulated whilst patting Puck on his shoulder. Puck only grunted in response, not really knowing what to say.

"Talking of drivers, there's too many people to fit into one car. We need to split up." Finn pointed out the obvious.

"Already taken care of, Man." Puck informed. "Me, Finn, Sam, Ryder and Sarah in my truck, Jamie and Jake in his."

"Bit random, don't you think?" Ryder asked quietly.

"Nah, not really. We are keeping you and Jake away from each other and err… Jamie wants some alone time with Jake." Puck said and was greeted by confused faces of his three friends. "She gets a free pass because of what I did with Hummel so she's gonna suck Jake off whilst he drives to McKinley." he whispered although he wasn't sure why, seeing as Jake already knew about this turn of events and was very happy indeed.

"What?!" Ryder hissed. "That your brother and your girlfriend, Dude!" Puck shrugged. Like he gave a shit about what Jamie did in her spare time, she was just a warm hole to Puck just as he was a stiff prick to her. "That's seriously fucked up." Ryder all but growled and Puck came to the silent decision that his young friend was probably jealous that Jake got Jamie first. She was a hot chick after all. Gave one hell of a blowjob too, just not as good as -

"Ready!" Jamie exclaimed as she re-entered the room with a low cut top on. "See you boys out there, come on Jake the Trouser Snake." she practically purred and Puck had never seen his brother move so fast.

Time to face the music, a suspended Kurt Hummel, an angered Ollie Williams and a bunch of people that were freezing him out. Great! He could really use a beer right now.

**~*~*ANDERSON*~*~**

This day off school couldn't have come soon enough for Blaine. His breakdown at the beginning of the week and his school clubs on top of the Kurt Vs Puck drama in Glee had well and truly left him exhausted.

Kurt had been suspended and ultimately kicked out of Glee club and although Kurt's talent and presence in the Choir room would be missed, Blaine didn't sympathize with him at all. Kurt had gone and fallen for Puck's tricks or scheme or whatever it was, 2 hours after Blaine and Santana had sung him a song about overcoming those who dragged you down. So no, if Kurt refused to take Blaine's advice, Blaine refused to comfort him when it blew up in his face. Plus he didn't need the stress of picking teams.

Not to mention it ruined and completely overshadowed a beautiful and haunting song that Samuel Evans had previously sung. He liked Sam well enough, in a weird sort of way such as 'Blaine would probably pick him last to be on his team but pick him none the less', but always felt a void between them. Some unspoken invisible barrier that stopped them from getting on as well with each other as the others. Sam kind of just moped around looking depressed or hiding behind impressions most of the time and truth be told, it made Blaine sort of uncomfortable. The boy had a secret, and Blaine didn't like it. But on those rare occasions where Sam would open up and bare his soul, usually in songs such as 'I miss you' and 'Someone like you', Blaine couldn't help but be captivated by the vulnerability and rawness of the moment. Both times, Sam had been singing about losing someone and if Blaine had more hours in his day, he would probably try decipher the mystery that was Sam Evans. But alas he didn't, so the blonde boy took a back seat in his life and mind.  
Even when he got home and could finally relax, he refused to think of problems that plagued his daytime.

His and Rachel apartment was finally fully decorated so that took a lot of stress out of his day, thankfully. It now felt like a home and a place where Blaine felt safe and secure, something he needed after his long days at school.

"Blaine?" Rachel's voice came from the other side of his bedroom door. Blaine, who had been previously laying on his king sized bed outstretched, jumped to his feet and hopped over towards his sister's voice. "We have visitors."

Blaine opened the door before he heard the last comment Rachel made and almost shrieked in horror when standing there, were Toni from the pool, Liam from the SSAC and his sister looking at him with wide eyes. Blaine ran across the room as fast as he could and hid under his bedding.

"I thought you would have done it by now, I'm so sorry Blaine." Rachel apologized from somewhere over him. The silence from Liam and Toni meant they were still in shock, obviously. "Seriously Blaine." Rachel huffed and began tugging at the covers. Blaine held on for dear life. "You're being over dramatic and that's me talking."

Blaine pouted under the blanket.

"You're hair." Liam's voice could be heard, sounding in awe and wonderment. "Is like a little chocolate cloud." he sounded dazed and dreamy and it made Blaine cringe. "I-I want to pat it."

He could hear Rachel trying to conceal her sniggering. He wasn't impressed.

"Fonzie, I like your curly hair." Toni said cheerfully. "I was just shocked because I've only ever seen it plastered down with gel or water." she reassured. "Come out of there, come on little fella, come on." she said in a baby voice and started helping Rachel at tugging on his shield. Once Liam joined in, Blaine had no choice but to surrender.

True to his word, as soon as Blaine was uncovered, Liam patted his bushy hair, making him smile broadly with obvious happiness. Well at least someone was enjoying this humiliating experience, he mused.

"May I suggest something?" Rachel asked as she pinched her chin and began pacing as if she was some important brooding politician. "Today, you go without gel." Blaine blanched and ever Liam looked at her in horror. "I mean we can style it, but not with gel." Rachel quickly amended. "It's just long enough to straighten now."

"Your hair is so much lighter without the gel." Toni commented, eyes still fixed on the offending do. "I always thought your hair was black but it's a lovely rich dark chocolate color. Blaine please let us straighten it, just once."

Blaine looked up at Liam, waiting his input, as the tanned boy continued to pat his hair.

"Might as well see what it looks like. You can always gel over it if it comes out wrong." Liam shrugged.

Blaine looked between the three people crowded around him and his fluffy hair for a long while. He knew it sounded stupid, but he was really insecure about his hair. He hated it. Then again, it was a brand new year, maybe it was time to try out a newer, fresher image, and as Liam already pointed out, it was nothing his hair gel couldn't save.

"Let's do it."

**~*~*MCKINLEY*~*~**

"Hey Finn," Kurt said merrily as he skipped up to blanket where the tall teen and his friends were sitting near the lightning struck tree. "Do you want to hang out sometime?" he made sure to avoid Puck's eye, which seemed easy seeing as Puck was doing the same.

"Do you mean sex?" Finn whispered nervously as he glanced all around him as if looking for an escape route.

"No" Kurt scoffed, trying to keep the look of disgust off his face. "I mean, just hang out, get to know each other."

"No thanks." Finn replied easily causing Kurt's happy spirit to deflate.

"But…" it was on the tip of his tongue, but he wasn't allowed to say it, he promised his- "Our parents are dating" Kurt slapped his hand over his mouth in horror. It was only half hearted though, to be honest, he had no plans to keep this recent development a secret.

"WHAT?"

"Yes and if things get serious, they could get married and we would be brothers." Kurt answered as he brought his hand up to fix a stray lock of hair that has fallen in front on his glasz eyes.

"No way." the tall teen shook his head adamantly. "I hate your dad."

"Excuse me?" Kurt frown and cocked his hip before resting his hands on them.

"OK." Finn shrugged and tried to strike up a conversation with Puck, who was drinking… a bottle of water?

"No, why do you hate my father?" Kurt persisted, shuffling along a little to get back in Finn's trail of vision.

"Because I'm not all into guys who punch high school kids in the face. Especially when they are my best friend." Finn answered bitterly, loyalty that was absent yesterday now dancing in his eyes.

"Puck's an adult, Finn." Kurt snapped, now even more reluctant to look at said boy with the maimed face.

"So are you." Finn barked and jumped to his feet quickly. Kurt froze, fearing that a punch was about to be thrown. Obviously Oliver and Sam thought so as well as they closed in around the two teens that were now face to face. "Trying remembering that the next time you fuck up and get other people to take care of your shit." Finn snarled and roughly pushed his way past Ollie before calling over his shoulder. "I don't want to be your friend Kurt, let alone your brother."

"Don't that it personally, Kurt" Sam advised softly. Kurt would have laughed if he wasn't so shocked. How could he not take it personally, that was a personally attack against his father. "He's just overcompensating for not being a good friend yesterday."

Before Kurt could even get his bearing gathered properly to reply, a blur of blonde flew past his shoulders and right into a startled looking Puck's arms. Being lured to his body by the blonde blur, which turned out to be Brittany, Puck and Kurt's gaze locked briefly.

"PUCK!" The blonde ex cheerleader squealed as she squeezed the Jewish boy impossibly tighter. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. Please forgive me." she begged before turning to Kurt. "Please can I forgive him Kurt, I don't want to freeze him out."

"I never told anyone to freeze him out," Kurt answered confidentially, the fright from the Finn rampage finally subsiding. "All I said was_ I_ wasn't talking to him anymore. You guys are free to do whatever you want." he reassured as he felt Ollie's protective arm wrap around his waist as Sam walked off, obviously no longer fearing a blood bath.

"Yay, so you forgive me Puck?" Brittany asked in hope.

"Of course Princess" Puck replied as he kissed the blonde on the cheek with his scabbed lip. As much as he wanted to deny it forever more, Kurt bristled and his jaw clenched over the use of his nickname being used on another. _Stupid Neanderthal._

* * *

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Ryder asked with ease as he sat beside Blaine on the tree trunk.

"Shoot." Blaine answered undignified with a mouth full of potato chips. Blushing furiously from embarrassment at his less then proper ways, Blaine held the bag out to offer Ryder some, who grateful scooped up a handful.

"What's it like being gay?" Ryder asked casually, but Blaine noticed his voice turn quieter as the question finished. Blaine's eyes widen in surprise and he quickly swallowed the last of the food that was in his mouth.

"Ryder, do you think you might be -"

"Oh no, this isn't some massive coming out thing Blaine" Ryder laughed heartily in reassurance and Blaine deflated slightly. Not because Ryder was declaring his heterosexuality but simply because it would have so much more dramatic if it was a coming out speech. Hey sue him, he _is_ twins with Rachel Berry after all. "No, you know what I'm like, I try get educated on all walks of life. Plus I was kind of a jerk last week in Glee for getting really angry over the gay joke." Blaine wouldn't disagree with him there.

"Well, it's fine, I guess." Blaine shrugged not really knowing how to answer 'what's it like being gay'… um, anally uncomfortable at times? Obviously Blaine didn't say such a thing because this seemed like a serious discussion, so he held in his chuckle and listened to Ryder.

"The reason why I'm asking you this stuff and not Kurt as because you more Homo-Incognito-"

"Thanks?"

"- Do you ever think that maybe you wanna, I dunno, hide the fact that you're gay and let people believe you're straight to blend in better?"

"Never" Blaine replied quickly and easily, shaking his head and immediately noticing his straight hair swish freely in the wind. "I am who I am. This is me. Screw everyone else." he shrugged.

"But what if you don't _like_ who you are?" Ryder pressed on and Blaine thought he heard a slight hint of desperation in his tone. Was Blaine being indirectly insulted here?

"Being gay isn't a choice, it can't be changed." Blaine answered as he dug his hand back into the bag of chips. "So if I was truly unhappy with it, I would look into changing my mindset, so I could finally accept that I was born this way. Who I'm ultimately attracted to doesn't define who I am and if I'm the one who can't accept that, then it'll only have a negative impact on my life."

"Wow, that's really smart dude," Ryder said in genuine surprise and Blaine frowned at this. _Don't act too shocked_. "How your still single is a right mystery. Waste of a good brain, cool hair…" he emphasized his point by skimming his hand over Blaine's straight and spiky hair. "…and a charming face right here." Ryder pinched his cheeks playful and walked off, Blaine, all the while, smiling at his retreating figure. Maybe Rachel's crazy hair idea wasn't so bad after all.

"Care if I join you?" came a voice to Blaine's right, causing the dapper boy to snap out of his hair related daydream to see Sam standing there uncomfortably.

"Sure" Blaine smiled as best he could and shuffled over.

"I like your hair." Sam said with a nervous smile as he sat beside the other boy, who couldn't help but shift away slightly. Sam's nervous behavior, whatever the cause, made Blaine equally as nervous and this was one of the reason's he opted never to be alone with the blonde. "You look really good."

"Ok." Blaine said slowly as he became suddenly interested with the inside of his potato chip bag.

"Why don't you like me Blaine?" Sam sighed and it caused Blaine to turn his honey colored eyes to the blonde.

"What? That's ridiculous, of course I like you Sam." Blaine reassured, but it came out weak at best. Sam wasn't fooled. "Why don't you like me?" Blaine asked back, shoulders stiffening.

"I do like you." Sam said as if it was supposed to be obvious.

"Fine, if you like me, feel free to tell me the big secret that you're hiding, because I know there is one."

Sam visible tensed and that in itself was confirmation enough.

"I-I can't tell you Blaine." Sam forced out. "I'm sorry."

"Keep your apologies Sam. And keep your friendship." Blaine shook his head in disappointment and jumped to his feet, sent one last unsatisfied look at the blonde and walked away.

Sam groaned as he sat alone on the tree trunk that changed his whole life as he looked around at the scene before him.

Twins Toni and Melissa were arguing among themselves over a topic that Sam had no knowledge of. Just like he had no clue if they remembered that they were just like him, stars given a second chance. He didn't even know if they remembered anything from that life. Nor did he know about Oliver or Jamie, who were both in the arms of boys who were undeniably in love with each other, no matter how much they fought it. Sam had seen it first hand before. Leo was walking along the field over towards Puck and his best friend jumped up to greet him, causing Jamie to lose interest and start flirting with Jake, which caught the attention of a now gaping Kurt.

Santana, Brittany and Sarah were on their own blanket playing a drinking game with a bottle of tequila while Rachel berated them on the dangers of underage drinking while her time-lapse boyfriend Finn was play fighting with Ryder. Over in the corner, Unique and Blaine were trying to teach Liam an old dance routine The New Direction's performed at Sectionals.

As Sam checked the time and saw only an hour left before the eclipse, his palms began to sweat with nerves. These people, the 14 he had chosen and the four protectors, with all their drama's and different walks of life had no idea…

… that everything was about to change.

* * *

**Song: Eminem and Nate Dogg - Shake that.**

**Lost a few reviewers during the last chapter, knew some people wouldn't enjoy Puck going through with his plan. Anyways, i might have to put this story on a short hiatus to rethink my storyboard as it upsets me that some of you are no longer enjoying this.**

**for those of you who are though, thank you so much, your support means everything.**

**Next Chapter: the eclipse part 2, the lullaby and the 'less than human' mutation as ****_Aaliyah's lullaby_**** finally gets supernatural.**

**Feeling sad for Sam and want Blaine to remember his Luna adventure? Want Puck to finally get answers about his fathers death? help shape the story by voting on my poll on my profile.**


	5. Ch5 - Eclipse Part 2

**Received some beautifully encouraging reviews in the last chapter (including my first EVER negative comment) and have decided to continue with this story MY way with MY original storyline. To change what i write to please everyone else is disrespectful to those who have appreciated my work for the beginning and I'm unwilling to do so.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

**Eclipse part 2.**

**~*~*MCKINLEY*~*~**

"Ok, here's the deal." Sarah announced after she finally got all of the group to sit around in a circle, 30 minutes before the eclipse. "Since I'm bored and slightly drunk and most of you are in that Glee Club shit, we are going to have a little compotish. Boys vs. girls, one song each and it has to have something to do with the moon, because ya know, the whole moon in front of the sun business." she paced in front of them all, mainly to prevent herself from swaying if she remained stood still. "Kurt." she twirled around on one leg and pointed to the pale boy who was sitting on Ollie's lap as if the bigger boy was Santa Claus. "I know you're no longer part of Glee after going all karate kid on my brother's face, but consider this your swan song."

At the statement, Puck's eyes lowered to his hands in his lap, Kurt had the decency to blush with embarrassment, while Leo stared right at the Countertenor as his jaw clenched.

"It's completely impromptu, so no planning ahead of time, boys will go first, girls must watch silently and perform straight after. The winning team gets bragging rights for the rest of the semester or whatever. I don't know, I'm bored, hit it!"

Sam and Puck scrambled to get their guitars out of their cases whilst the other New Direction boys and Kurt looked on and as soon as the instruments were ready to use, it was Sam that struck up the melody. Puck soon joined in once he recognized the song and nodded towards his blonde best friend to start.

Sam:  
_I know you're somewhere out there_  
_Somewhere far away_  
_I want you back_  
_I want you back_

With a slight bit of hesitation, Blaine's hand rose in the air, indicating he was going to take over vocals.

Blaine:  
_My neighbors think I'm crazy_  
_But they don't understand_  
_You're all I had_  
_You're all I had_

Blaine and Sam's eyes locked for a couple of heart beats. Sam was silently asking permission to join him and rather reluctantly, Blaine nodded his head.

BLAM:  
_At night when the stars light up my room_  
_I sit by myself talking to the moon._  
_Trying to get to you_

Sam nudged Finn with his elbow and the taller teen looked startled by the last minute request before gaining composure and taking over from the blonde and the short dude.

Finn:  
_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too._  
_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._

As everyone began to recognize the song, practically all eyes went onto Puck, expecting him to sing the next part, considering its relevance. That in itself reminded Puck that he hadn't been forgiven and wouldn't be anytime soon, but he relented and began singing alone.

_Puck:_  
_I'm feeling like I'm famous_  
_The talk of the town_  
_They say I've gone mad_  
_Yeah, I've gone mad_

He planned to continue, but he was shocked silent as another voice took over. Finding the owner, hazel eyes met glasz.

Kurt:  
_But they don't know what I know_  
_Cause when the sun goes down_  
_Someone's talking back_  
_Yeah, they're talking back_  
_Ohhh_

Taking the risk, Puck began singing again, Kurt never stopped, nor did they drop eye contact, even when Oliver pulled Kurt tighter into him and Jamie crawled and sat between Puck's legs, both other halves reminding the singing duo of their presence. However, they went unnoticed.

PUCKURT:  
_At night when the stars light up my room_  
_I sit by myself talking to the moon._  
_Trying to get to you_

Finn's voice overpowering theirs broke the spell and both boys looked at their clingy partners and smiled wearily. Leo watched on in intrigue.

Finn:  
_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too._  
_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

As Jake and Ryder took over, after silent instruction from Finn, the boy enemies decided against the confident yet haunting mixture that Blaine and Sam delivered and the angelic and sultry blend of Puck and Kurt and instead choose to compete with each other instead of work with each other.

Jyder:  
_Do you ever hear me calling?_  
_'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon_  
_Still trying to get to you_  
_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_  
_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_  
_Ohoooo..._

How the two feuding boys managed to get so riled up in such a soothing ballad was anyone's guess, but they both looked like they were 2 seconds away from murdering each other, so to bring it back home, Finn nodded to all the other boys, include those outside of Glee to finish the song up.

Boys:  
_I know you're somewhere out there_  
_Somewhere far away_

Before the boys had even finished the final note, Santana was on her feet, interrupting the applause the boys were about get receive from her fellow girls. Having no instruments on their side, Santana went straight into song.

Santana:  
_Under a lovers' sky_  
_Gonna be with you_  
_And noone's gonna be around_  
_If you think that you won't fall_  
_Well just wait until_  
_Til the sun goes down_

Santana danced her way around the group before coming to a stop in front of Unique, who jumped to her feet and took over the vocals.

Unique:  
_Underneath the starlight - starlight_  
_There's a magical feeling - so right_  
_It'll steal your heart tonight_

Never one to shy away from the spotlight, Rachel bounced up and down where she sat with her hand held high, asking permission to tackle the chorus. Unique gave it to her.

Rachel:  
_You can try to resist_  
_Try to hide from my kiss_  
_But you know_  
_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_Deep in the dark_  
_You'll surrender your heart_  
_But you know_  
_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_No, you can't fight it_  
_It's gonna get to your heart_

Beaming madly, Rachel fixed the bangs of her long brunette locks and with a flurrying hand gesture, waved Santana to resume.

Santana:  
_There's no escape from love_  
_Once a gentle breeze_  
_Weaves it's spell upon your heart_  
_No matter what you think_  
_It won't be too long_  
_Til your in my arms_

Santana walked through the other occupants of her group before finally coming to a stop and sitting herself gently in Brittany's lap.

Brittany:  
_Underneath the starlight - starlight_  
_We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right_  
_Feel it steal your heart tonight_

Brittany smiled towards Rachel who was once again looking very eager to take over on the chorus again.

Rachel:  
_You can try to resist_  
_Try to hide from my kiss_  
_But you know_  
_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_Deep in the dark_  
_You'll surrender your heart_  
_But you know_  
_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_No you can't fight it_  
_No matter what you do_  
_The night is gonna get to you_

_Don't try then_  
_You're never gonna win_

Before Rachel could continue singing the rest of the song as a solo, which no one would be surprised if she tried, Unique stood dramatically, swagger full of sass and belted up the next part.

Unique:  
_Underneath the starlight - starlight_  
_There's a magical feeling - so right_  
_It will steal your heart tonight_

As Unique began some crazy talented vocal runs, Liam jumped to his feet unashamedly and began applauding loudly. His face shone with immense pride like a father seeing his son's first steps. Unique bowed her head in embarrassment, thanking her dark complexion for hiding her blush as all the girls around the lightning struck tree joined in with Rachel's chorus, much to the Jewish girls annoyance.

Girls:  
_You can try to resist_  
_Try to hide from my kiss_  
_But you know_  
_Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_Deep in the dark_  
_You'll surrender your heart_  
_But you know_  
_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_No, you can't fight it_  
_It's gonna get to your heart_

The boys jumped to their feet to begin applauding the girls effort, but before Kurt hold even put his hands together for the first time, he felt someone grab his elbow and, rather forcefully, pull him away from the group. As Kurt turned to see his kidnapper, he saw who he could only presume to be Leo, Puck's fight club mentor. Kurt had never met the man before, but Puck had droned on about him continuously and knew that Leo and Puck were extremely close. Which probably meant Kurt was in trouble.

"Kurt Hummel" Leo held his hand out once they came to a stop about 50 yards from the others. "Nice to finally put a face to the name." he said with a pleasant smile.

"Likewise." Kurt replied honestly as he shook the man's hand. "May I ask why you dragged me over here to introduce yourself?"

"It's about Noah." Leo replied easily.

"Not interested." Kurt said flatly and turned on his heels to walk away, as suspected, Leo grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Look, if you're going to have a go at me for hitting him, you're wasting your time. I don't and I wont feel guilty about it. He deserved it." Kurt spat and ripped his arm free from the taller and broader man.

"Tell me about it." Leo laughed, shocking Kurt slightly. "He was a complete tool for doing that to you." Kurt shrugged one shoulder in agreement and crossed his arms over his chest impatiently. "Please, Sit." he requested as he himself sat down on the grass.

"I'm not sitting down on the muddy field without a blanket. My clothes- ahh!" Kurt screeched as Leo easily pulled him down onto his lap. "My boyfriend's over there." Kurt hissed and tried to climb off the older man's thighs with little success.

"Noah misses you." Leo stated, holding all of Kurt's body weight down his one arm. He made it look so easy as well, that Kurt finally stopped struggling out of embarrassment.

"I don't miss him. He's a complete idiot." Kurt huffed in agitation. "Besides, your wrong, Puck doesn't miss anyone, he's completely incapable of emotions that involve compassion, comfort and lov…" Kurt trailed off, flushing bright red at the near slip up. "I don't want him dragging me down anymore." Kurt whispered miserably. For some strange reason, he no longer felt awkward perched on the strangers lap, not even when he turned his head to see Unique, Blaine, Sam, Oliver and Puck watching the interaction intently. He also, evidently, had no qualms about opening up to this man, which in itself was rather unsettling.

"You do realize that you and Noah are soul mates right?" Leo asked as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and rested his hand on the slender boy's hips. Still, Kurt didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable. "Maybe not romantically, but friendship wise at least. Can you seriously tell me that even though he is an immature, annoying little brat, that he doesn't make your day brighter when he's around?"

Kurt remained silent, but pouted. He felt embarrassed for agreeing with Leo but the muscle man was right. No matter what flaws Puck had, Kurt found them endearing. No matter how late in the night it was when Puck drunk dialled with his problems and issues, Kurt would always answer because it meant he could hear his voice.

"Listen, he is trying to push everyone way because of something that happened to him at his father's funeral. I'm not going to get into it, because it's not my business to say." Leo said quietly, even though it was unnecessary considering everyone was well out of ear shot. "He went to drastic measures to push you away because he cares for you the most." Kurt scoffed and looked at Leo disbelievingly. "And now that he has nobody, he's a fucking miserable bastard." Kurt laughed against his will. "But what I'm saying is, if you give him another chance, he wont try push you away again because he knows how it feels if he does."

"But I don't forgive him." Kurt said in a voice equally as quiet. "I miss him too but I'm still angry." he admitted. "If I just get over it straight away, Puck's going to think I'm a pushover and do it again and again, knowing I'll come running back like a puppy."

"A pushover?" Leo snorted and laughed. "Dude, you went all ninja on his face, I think he realizes just how badass you actually are now." his face went suddenly all serious and he stared deep into Kurt's widen eyes. The hazel pierced his own Glasz orbs. "I know it will take some time and I now he needs to change things about himself to earn you, but please don't give up on him." Leo pleaded and Kurt had to swallow a lump in his throat before jumping off the man.

"Fine, one last chance" Kurt snapped, unsure why he had became suddenly so angry. "But I swear to Gaga, if he fucks this up one-"

"Be telling him that. Not me." Leo interrupted as he climbed to his feet. "But thank you Kurt, it means a lot." he smiled, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"You very persuasive, do you know that?" Kurt mumbled as the walked back to the group. "All authority like and influential."

"Well, someone's gotta have all the above to keep Noah on a leash." Leo chuckled and Kurt, against his better judgement, burst into a fit of giggles. "Go talk to him." Leo prompted with a smile and a nudge. "Oh, and Kurt?" Kurt turned to face the dark blonde man, "I can see why you make him so happy."

Kurt span around again, to hide his blush. He liked Leo, he decided. Bit weird, touchy-feely and strangely gifted with the power of persuasion, but all in all, a relatively harmless man.

He walked up to the back of Puck, holding his breathe. Puck himself was busy holding his brother back whilst Sam restrained Ryder. Kurt rolled his eyes at the two enemies and their behavior. It was like that needed to touch each other whenever they saw each other and violence was their go-to strategy. Just fuck and get it over with, Kurt thought, as he slapped Puck up the back of his head. Finn replaced Puck in holding Jake back as the bronze boy span to turn around and fix Kurt with a frown. Kurt rolled his eyes and jerked his head to indicate for Puck to follow him to the tree trunk.

"How's your face?" Kurt asked as an ice breaker while he sat himself comfortably on the trunk. It was a ridiculous question really, it was obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes.

"Painful." Puck admitted in a mumble as he sheepishly sat on the trunk next to the paler boy. "I look weak and pathetic." he sulked, looking down at his lap.

"I think you look kinda badass and rogue." Kurt decided with a shrug. It was half true, although Puck had a point, he did look slightly pathetic at the moment, with his head bowed uncharacteristically.

"You would, you caused it." Puck mumbled.

"I'd do it again if you fuck us up again." Kurt replied nonchalant as he began inspecting his perfectly manicured nails.

"Huh?"

Kurt huffed, dropped his hand and turned so his was facing Puck completely. "This is it Puckerman, last chance." Kurt said sternly. "I swear to Dolce and Gabana that if you fuck up one more time, I'm gone for good."

"You're taking me back?" Puck snapped his head up to face Kurt. The hope in his bruised eyes was clearly visible.

"With some news rules put in place, yes."

"What rules?"

"This Puck/Noah bipolar like behavior needs to stop." Kurt demanded seriously. "You either want me around or you don't."

"I want you." Puck replied eager, grabbing hold of Kurt's hands. Kurt suppressed a shiver at the words.

"Being an 18 year old alcoholic isn't cute Puck, and I only surround myself with fabulous and cute things."

"Only water babe." Puck said as he jerked his head to his half empty water bottle on the floor beside him.

"Never use my feeling for you against me again." Kurt spoke in a harsh tone. Puck screwed up his face in puzzlement at the statement, so Kurt elaborated after a few calming breaths. "You're one of my best friends Puck." Kurt sighed. "It's not healthy for me to…um… lust over my friends. I don't do it with Unique or Jake and I shouldn't do it with you. No sex. It complicates everything and makes me really confused and angry." Kurt felt his ears warming up and was positive that a blush was steadily spreading across his delicate face.

"No sex?" Puck asked in a high pitched voice that sounded like he was having difficulty processing the information.

"No, I have Ollie and I really want to make it work between us and you have Jamie and although her behavior with your brother today seems a little disturbing, I truly think a relationship would do you the world of good."

No sex?" Puck repeated, looking completely stunned and if someone had just told him his mother died. Kurt didn't understand it.

"No!" he answered sternly. "Why are you so hung up about that anyway? Things only happened once, recently, and if you recall, it fucked everything up completely, I'm not taking that risk again. I'm not losing you." Kurt found himself rather surprised about how threatening he sounded, as did Puck if his wide eyed expression was anything to go by. "Besides, you practically said it yourself, boys can never be as good as girls." Puck opened his mouth, but Kurt stopped him, not wanting to here a response to that. "So, are we best friends again?"

Puck remained silent for a little while, staring intently into Kurt's face. His eyes switching from Kurt's eyes to his lips and it made Kurt shift uncomfortably under the foreign look. It took about two whole minutes before Puck spoke.

"If you're willing, I'll be wonderful."

* * *

Oliver and Jamie watched on from a distance as Puck and Kurt got to their feet and shared a hug that lasted an unnecessarily long time.

"We just lost our boyfriends, haven't we." Jamie commented while her eyes never left the embracing men.

"They never really belonged to us in the first place." Ollie sighed and shook his head dejectedly.

"Wanna fuck?" Jamie asked casually as she turned to face the boy next to her.

Ollie looked at her for a long time with an expressionless face before finally saying, "Ewww."

* * *

"2 minutes to go." Rachel declared in a sing song voice as she pranced around an arguing Blaine and Santana before grabbing Kurt's hand to force him to join her in her gallivanting.

"You are probably one of the most infuriating women I have ever met!" Blaine huffed exasperatedly and Santana stood in front of him, arms crossed and looking severely smug with herself.

"And you are definitely the weirdest looking man I have ever met. Just admit it Blaine, the girls beat the boys, you lost, I am ultimate champion once again." Santana bragged because hey, what's the point of bragging rights if you didn't use them?

"Because you went for sexy and used you promiscuous charm to win." Blaine answer in annoyance, gripping at his straight spiky hair in agitation.

"No darling, it's because your song was boring as shit and Jyder ruined the last bit." Santana laughed before her attentions where caught by the field slowly darkening. "It's happening, lets sit." she instructed and yanked Blaine's arm down as she flopped down on the blanket.

Sam was torn over what to watch. He had never seen an eclipse in real life before, well not one he remembered, but he also wanted to watch out for Puck, Kurt, Santana and Blaine as the moon made it's way over the sun. Not even two sets of eyes would be enough to see everything since the four protectors were scattered out in different sections of the field. Luckily he had Puck right next to him and the bronze man cradled Jamie in his lap, a massive dopey smile across his face, so Sam could see first hand what would happen with him. Kurt however, was a good 50 yards away from him with Rachel, Jake and Unique and was currently sitting in a position that made it hard for Sam to see his face. Blaine was sitting on the other end of the field with his legs crossed on a blanket, while Santana and Brittany rested their heads on each of his thighs and linked their fingers together. Everyone was watching the sky and deciding to blend it and admit defeat, Sam decided to watch as well.

The sky was blackened as the moon completely slid in front of the burning ball of fire and Sam gulped. Quickly flickering his eyes downwards he scanned the four Protectors. Puck looked fine, Kurt looked fine, Santana looked fine, Blaine looked fi… oh shit.

Blaine, for the most part actually looked like his normal, sexiest-person-in-the-world self, but his eyes, they told a different story. Blaine obviously couldn't feel anything odd about himself considering he was smiling contently up at the sky, but his usual honey colored eyes that Sam got lost in every so often, were brighter then ever before and taking on a more yellowy cue. Shining intensely, like cat's eye in the dark. Before he could even comprehend what was going on with his ex lover, Jamie jumped out of Puck's lap with a screech.

"What?" Puck asked, looking affronted and confused. And with good reason, Sam thought, Puck looked perfectly normal.

"You're really hot." Jamie gasps incredulously. Puck smirked and went to say something that was probably ego driven, but Jamie cut him off. "No, Puck, you're burning up!"

"Huh?"

Before anything else could happen, Sam shoved his hand onto Puck's forehead and quickly snatched it back as he felt the immense heat radiating from his best friend. And then Puck began to sweat and pant, a lot.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked, half curious, half frightened.

"I feel.." Puck paused and frowned, "..I don't know, I feel kind of…" words were replaced with several booming coughs, each sounding harsher and more chesty than the last.

Turning his head in panic, Sam signaled over Leo, who came dashing to Puck's aid. Sam took the opportunity to look around again as the moon started slowly sliding away from the sun, making patches of the field light up again. Blaine looked completely normal again as did Santana. Kurt was still too far away and sitting awkwardly for Sam to see his face. Puck's coughs were coming out more like barks now, like a booming dog or a wol-

And then Puck howled.

Neck thrown back, face to the sky, eyes scrunched shut and howling to the moon as it left the sun all together. His bruises and cuts that marred his face dissolving into his skin, leaving it perfectly flawless, more flawless now than it had ever been before.

And as suddenly as it begun, it was over. Puck let out one final cough as he lowered his head and stared at Sam and Leo in confusion.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Puck asked with a cocked brow.

"No." Leo said in amazement. "No, you don't have anything… what's going on?" he asked as he snapped his head towards Sam, who was turning to fix his face into one of pseudo horror rather then intense curiosity. He was saved from giving a response by the unmistakable screams of Rachel Berry.

"Kurt! You're skin!" the tiny diva screamed as she pointed a shaky finger in Kurt's face.

And then Kurt turned around.

From a distance, Sam couldn't notice anything different about the countertenor or his skin, except for the fact that Kurt was rubbing harshly at his face and neck in visible pain. Doing a double check to ensure Puck was in the safe hands of his mentor, Sam jumped up and dashed over towards Kurt. As he got closer, the evidence became clear.

Kurt's skin was all red and blotchy and covered in what looked like a seriously painful rash.

"I'm fucking burning!" Kurt screeched and he scratched and scratched at the skin on his face. The blemishes were became more prominent by the second and blisters were beginning to form. Sam felt sick at the sight. "Help me!" Kurt pleaded manically to nobody in particular.

"Blaine's being sick!" Brittany yelled from a distance.

"So is Puck!" Leo shouted.

Spinning on his feet and wishing he had three heads, Sam scanned the field and indeed saw Puck and Blaine on their hands and knee's vomiting wildly, while Kurt's wails of agony filled the air. Between each painful cry, Sam could easily hear Kurt's skin sizzling, as if he was being fried.

"Kurt! Look at me!" Sam demanded as he knelt down in front of the traumatized boy who was baking right before his eyes. "KURT!" He shouted angrily and loudly, causing he poor boy to try remain as still as possible and look at Sam. And then Sam saw his eyes. Instead of the normal weird mixture of blue and green and grey, Kurt Hummel's iris were blood red and his pupils heavily dilated.

"Please." Kurt whimpered, barely opening his mouth to do so as he looked at Sam with such desperation that it physically hurt the blonde. But when he did open his mouth, Sam saw blood and loots of it, coming from Kurt's gums. And things began falling into place.

"Get him out of the sun and into a car!" He demanded to everyone and anyone. Rachel and Ollie were at his side in an instant. "Take him to your's Rachel. Keep him covered, put him in a dark room." he instructed sternly.

"Blaine?" Rachel asked frantically as Oliver ripped the jacket of his back and threw it over Kurt's blistering face and collected the pale boy, who was close to passing out, into his arms.

"I'll look after him. Go! We'll be there soon." Rachel didn't say another word, opting instead to look back at her vomiting brother quickly before following Ollie to her car.

"Santana!" Sam yelled as he ran up to her. Pausing for a second, he looked her over and physically, she looked perfectly healthy. "How you feeling?"

"Fucking freaked out!" Santana snapped. "What the fuck happened to Hummel and what the hell is happening to my boys?"

"Not emotionally." Sam said, ignoring her awkward question. "How are you feeling physically?"

"Fine, why?" She asked in a gentler tone, sounding more scared than angry. Another loud howling noise came from behind them and when they turned to the offending noise, they saw Puck, head bowed, on his hands and knees, panting heavily and drooling. "My Papi's a doctor."

"Your father's asleep right now and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to help with this." Sam huffed as everyone continued to panic around him. "Get to Rachel and Blaine's, I'll explain everything there. Don't drive, whatever you do. Promise me!" he demanded, ignoring Santana's puzzled expression.

Santana and Sam watched as Leo, Ryder and Finn picked a passed out Puck up in their arms and carried himt over to one of their cars. Blaine, who looked close to fainting himself, was being escorted by Liam, Jamie, Brittany and Unique to another vehicle.

"What's going on?" Santana asked in a panic state as everyone began rushing to their cars and driving towards Blaine and Rachel's, ultimately leaving the ex boyfriend and girlfriend alone.

"I'm not sure about Blaine or you, but I think I have an idea with Puck and Kurt." Sam huffed as he looked across the field and saw bags and debris from the others still lying around. He was mainly looking over the scenery to avoid eye contact with the Latina. "Do you believe in Vampires and Werewolves?"

* * *

**Songs: Bruno Mars - Talking to the moon**

**LeAnn Rimes - Can't fight the moonlight.**

**Next Chapter: the Protectors discover and come to turns with what/who they are.**

**Help shape the story by voting on my poll for who you would like to see remember their Luna's Star adventure.**

**Question... Who is your favorite OC?**


	6. Ch6 - Who are you?

**Massive apology for the completely unintentional hiatus. Real life really kicked my ass the past three weeks, what with kids being off school for the summer, a road trip, 2 weddings which i had to sing at, lack of internet for research and an annoying error that kept occurring on here.**

**But finger's crossed, things have calmed down. I PROMISE YOU I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS FICTION.**

**Liam and Leo are my favorite OC's aswell. thanks for the feedback.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

**Who are you?**

**~*~*LOPEZ*~*~**

Many a time in life, Santana had be stunned silent.

When Brittany declared her love for her, Santana had been waiting for that day for so long that she had practically given up hope, so when it finally came, she wasn't sure what to say back. Or how to act. When her Abuela had tried to sell her to some group of strangers, Santana had been so shock and scared that words refused to leave her mouth. When Blaine Anderson had first commented on how much better he was than her, her witty comeback had been silenced by pure astonishment from such a ludicrous statement. So when Sam mentioned Werewolves, Vampires and a world wide slumber, Santana knew not to open her mouth for words would fail her anyway. So instead she opted for looking out of Sam's truck window at the complete devastation on the roads. Drivers who had fallen asleep with their vehicles in motion and crashed into oncoming traffic. Santana didn't know whether the victims were dead or asleep. Sam had told her not to worry about them too much, for she had bigger things to deal with. Namely, an oncoming mutation that should have been triggered by the eclipse. Santana had been stunned silent by that as well.

Apart from the pure craziness of the situation, Santana felt fine, physically at least. Which apparently was more worrying to Sam. Puckerman and Blainers had doubled over and puked their guts up all over the place, howled and passed out while Kurt looked like he was being cooked from the inside out and Sam was more worried about her? Yeah OK, Milky Bar Kid.

Although she was a self confessed bitch, Santana was still a teenage girl, so her knowledge of Werewolves and Vampires in modern literature and on screen were pretty much up to date. But that was the thing, those books, shows and movies were all fiction, make believe, myths, lies. This was the real world, and in the real world, such nonsense didn't stand in the mind of a sane person.

But then again, in reality, the world, or at least most of Lima, Ohio, didn't spontaneously fall asleep where they stood, but from the evidence around her, Santana had no choice but to question what was real and what was not. She also had to question her own sanity.

So for the time being, she had no choice but to at least humour Sam's crazy theory.

"Santana? Are you OK?" Sam asked quietly in the silent vehicle as he drove down the street, dodging and weaving out of totalled cars. She decide to ignore his completely stupid question and opted to ask something else for the first time since entering the truck.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I'm sorry Satan, I can't tell you everything." Sam sighed as he turned the corner onto Sunset Drive where the Diva twins lived.

"Tell me what you can then." Santana pressed up as she fought the urge to kick him in the ball sack for being so evasive in such a crucial situation.

"I had a dream last night." Sam said and immediately Santana knew he was fabricating things. "But everything that has happened so far in the dream has happened today. The eclipse, the sleeping civilians, Puck and Kurt mutating." Sam parked his truck in the middle of the street, safe in the knowledge that the world was asleep and his parking wouldn't effect anyone other then the people in their group, who's cars were parked as equally as messy and scattered. "But in my dream, you and Blaine turned as well. Blaine seems to be doing his thing, not that I know what it is, but you seem completely unaffected and that's were my dream or vision or whatever, is different."

"Yeah, I still don't understand. What's the need for this change anyway? And why has everyone fallen asleep but all of us seem unaffected?" she asked loudly, forcing her voice to be heard over car alarms in the distance as they approached the front door of Blaine and Rachel's apartment.

"I'll discuss this with you later, for now, lets check on the boys."

Chaos and darkness greeted them on the other side of the door.

Several of the young adults had their cells against their ears, demanding whoever they were phoning to pick up on the other end. Puck just sat, hunched over, elbows on his knees with 4 empty water bottles at his feet and one currently in his trembling hand. Santana thought he looked like shit. Unique and Ryder were on the laptop in the corner of the living room, browsing news websites, hopefully for information on the situation. Her beloved Brittany was dashing to and from the kitchen, bringing refreshments to the others. The blonde looked calm and collected and very much out of place around her panicking friends. Rachel could be heard rather than seen in the darkness, singing some ballad and ignoring Blaine's pleas for her to stop. In fact, everyone seemed so wrapped on in their dramas that no-one seemed to notice Santana or Sam enter. But wait? Someone was missing…

Kurt!

"Where's Kurt?" Sam asked as if reading the Latina's mind.

"Here, with me." Ollie answered from a corner. He was sat with his legs outstretched in front of him with a large bundle of blankets pressed against his side. Was Kurt underneath them?

"Is he OK?" Santana wondered aloud.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Even Rachel's song was abruptly cut off in favour of gaping at the feisty ex cheerleader. Santana was quite confused by the reaction to say the least, well she knew Hummel wasn't OK, but surely that sounded better then 'is he dead?'

"Everyone sit and listen, I know what's happening here." Sam demanded, taking advantage of the silence. "And someone turn on a light or something please."

"But you told us the keep him in a dark room." almost everyone chorused.

"I meant, out of sunlight." Sam sighed as if it was obvious. No guppy face, it isn't obvious, you fool. "Kurt, could you come out from the blankets please, I need to see your face."

Every pair of eyes darted over to the pile next to Ollie as it began shifting. The room was completely silent, as if everyone was holding their breaths. Santana certainly was. And then, Kurt's face appeared.

And a collective gasp filled the apartment, including several noises that sounded suspiciously like moans of pleasure. And with good reason.

Santana had been expecting to see Kurt's face all disfigured with burns and peeling skin or some creepy voodoo shit thing, but instead, Kurt's face was flawless, like completely perfect. His skin was paler than usual, which was an incredible feat in itself, causing his plump dark pink lips to stand out more in contrast. His big concerned eyes, though filled with worry, practically sparkled as his normal glasz colored eyes were now decorated with flakes of crimson red, they looked hypnotic. But the biggest difference was something Santana couldn't see physically, instead she felt it. Kurt, although in a vulnerable situation and position, leaning against the taller, broader Oliver, his aura demanded authority, respect and submission. He was confident, sexy and demanded attention. Santana gulped. _This_ was a vampire.

"What's happening to me?" Kurt whispered hoarsely to Sam and with struggle, everyone's eyes left Kurt and went back to Sam.

Sam exhaled deeply, folded his arms around his chest and shook his head solemnly. "You're dead, Dude."

WHAT?!

That was how he was going to announce it? Not even an 'I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news' or anything. Sam was such a bitch! Santana kinda liked it.

"Child is walking and talking his fabulous right in front of our very eyes, Samuel." Unique said once it became evident that Kurt wasn't going to talk through his shock and confusion.

"No, I'm being serious." Sam said sternly. "The un-dead, the living dead, whatever. Point is, Kurt no longer has a pulse."

Ollie checked Kurt's neck, Kurt remained gaping at Sam in horror. The look of dread and fear that flickered over Ollie's face answered the unasked question.

"So, he's like a vampire or a zombie now or what?" Finn asked in a confused voice.

"All signs lead to vampire." Sam shrugged and dug into his pocket to pull out a set of keys. "the disturbing reaction to the sun" he continued as he began toying with something on his key chain between his fingers. "without sounding predatory, the sex appeal." Santana almost chuckled loudly at the narrowed eyes expression Ollie gave her fishy lipped friend. In fact, the only reason she didn't make a sound was because someone beat her to the punch. Puck, who was now in a more relaxed position, spread out of the couch with Jamie on his lap, scoffed. If Kurt heard it, which seemed impossible not to in the silent room, he pretended not to notice. "The paler than usual porcelain skin." Sam went on regardless and finally clicked the object on the key chain to reveal a small flick knife. Before anyone could even comprehend what could happen next, Sam sliced open his own palm.

The results were instant.

Kurt made a low hissing noise like gas escaping a pipe and launched towards Sam, his eyes blood red and his fangs on full display. Quicker than humanly possible, Sam was pinned to the floor with a very hungry looking Kurt straddling him, lapping the blood from Sam's hand with his tongue. Santana couldn't do anything but stare, Kurt looked in bliss as his tongue danced skilfully over the wound. It looked like an art that Kurt had mastered from plenty of practice.

"Wanky." she blurted out and the word effectively broke the spell.

Kurt gasped and threw himself backwards, straight into Leo's arms.

"The fangs and the blood lust." Sam finished as he climbed to his feet and wiped his hand over his clothed chest, leaving a blood trail on his T-Shirt. Kurt stared at it intensely and Leo's arm muscles could be seen tensing over Kurt tighter. "It's not just Kurt either." Sam looked around the room and then let his green eyes rest on his best friend. "Puck's a werewolf."

Jamie screeched and jumped off Puck's lap immediately, shooting him a disgusted look. Finn, Ryder and Jake's face however, lit up. Before Puck could calm down his disgruntled girlfriend, who's reaction in Santana's opinion was rather rude and unnecessary, the bronzed wolf was receiving high fives from Finn, Ryder and his brother.

"Jake, you cock! How is this in anyway good?" Sarah snapped and shoved her half brother roughly by the shoulder. "Our brother is a fucking dog and we have no explanation as to why and all you do is high five him?" she shot him a Santana approved glare and turned to her oldest brother, her harsh eyes softening immediately. "How are you feeling Noah?"

Puck looked up at his sister from where he sat, the conflict in his face was obvious. It was apparent that he found his new mutation cool or whatever, but nothing was worth having his sister, who Santana knew was the light of Puck's pathetic life, worry like she was now.

"Confused." he nodded uncertainly to himself before his eyes flickered somewhere, following the trail of vision, Santana saw Jamie, Leo, Kurt and Brittany. "Horny." he admitted easily with a little smirk. "And hungry."

"Are you sure he's changed?" Sarah asked Sam in a stage whisper, earning herself a playful slap to the leg from her mutant brother. The mood lightened slightly because of it and Santana was thankful.

"Blaine and Santana have something going on as well, but I'm not sure what it is yet, but I'm positive of it." Sam declared and just like that, the tension was back. Rachel burst into tears, it looked fake and planned, Santana had no sympathy for her.

"How do you know all this?" Blaine asked dangerously through gritted teeth as he rubbed soothing circles into his sister's back. "Is that your secret? Did you know this was going to happen or something?"

"Who the fuck cares how I know dude, just deal with the fact I do." Sam snapped, causing several people to flinch, including Blaine. Whatever SlugBrow had said, hit a nerve. "Get the fuck off my back. Quit the hating. I've been nothing but fucking kind and considerate to you and you treat me like shit. Hell, you treat Santana better than me and she made your life hell for weeks."

Two out of character things happened then. Santana remained silent in agreement and shy from conflict Blaine, growled and pounced at Sam. Liam and Toni successfully pulled Blaine back before his flying fist could connect with Guppy's face.

"I think we are missing the main issue here." Jamie spoke up sounding pissed off. "My boyfriend is a mutt and Ollie's is dead." she gestured to the people she was referring to. Puck ignored her, Kurt cocked an unimpressed eyebrow. "Fucking them will make us guilty of bestiality and necrophilia!" she snapped and looked complete crazy before rounding on Kurt. "Fit's perfectly into your plan to steal my boyfriend though doesn't it. Coincidence much?"

Kurt could of easily kicked her ass, drained her and disposed of her body, but instead, he put his fingers in his ears and started chanting "La La, La La La La La" over and over again.

Oh god, spontaneously song time.

Blaine struggled out of the grips of his friend and walked slowly, with a sexy little wiggle of the hips, straight up to Sam as if Blaine were a feline and Guppy were his prey. Sam's eyes instantly found Blaine's lips. Interesting.

* * *

_Hush, don't speak_ Blaine sang confidently and placed his index finger to Sam's infamously horizontal lips.  
_When you spit your venom, keep it shut I hate it_  
_When you hiss and preach_ When Blaine said 'hiss' it came out just as that. A hiss as the pupils of his yellowy eyes narrowed to vertical slits.  
_About your new messiah 'cause your theories catch fire_

_I can't find your silver lining_  
_I don't mean to judge_  
_But when you read your speech, it's tiring_  
_Enough is enough_ Blaine walked pasted Sam, making sure to forcefully shove him by the shoulder as he went.

Santana:  
_I'm covering my ears like a kid_  
_When your words mean nothing, I go (_Kurt_: la la la)_  
_I'm turning up the volume when you speak_  
_'Cause if my heart can't stop it, I find a way to block it, I g_o

Kurt:  
_La la, la la la la la na na na na na_  
_La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,_

Santana:  
_I find a way to block it, I go_

Kurt:  
_La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na_  
_La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na_

Puck:  
_If our love is running out of time_  
_I won't count the hours, rather be a coward_ Puck voice was raw and emotional as he locked eyes on his siblings who seemed to be in a silent argument with animated hand gestures before lifting his hazel eyes to sought out Jamie.  
_When our worlds collide_  
_I'm gonna drown you out before I lose my mind_

_I can't find your silver lining_  
_I don't mean to judge_  
_But when you read your speech, it's tiring_  
_Enough is enough_

Santana:  
_I'm covering my ears like a kid_  
_When your words mean nothing, I go (_Kurt_: la la la)_  
_I'm turning up the volume when you speak_  
_'Cause if my heart can't stop it, I find a way to block it, I go_

Kurt:  
_La la, la la la la la na na na na na_  
_La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,_

Santana:  
_I find a way to block it, I go_

Kurt:  
_La la, la la la la la na na na na na_  
_La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,_

"Blaine's a Pussy!" Santana blurted out loudly once Kurt stopped that stupid noise. To say Blaine looked offended would have been an understatement. "No, I mean he's a cat or something." Santana corrected herself. It was so obvious now, the eyes, the hiss, the sexy prowl, everything.

"I like cats." Blaine smiled and looked almost smug.

"LORD TUBBINGTON!" Brittany yelled in horror.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked with furrow eyebrows.

"My cat. Is he asleep like everyone outside in those cars?"

"No." Sam shook his head and in the process, managed to tear his eyes of Blaine's ass. How long had this been going on for and how the fuck hadn't Santana picked up on it sooner. It was blatantly obvious. "It only affects human's. Given the exception of us of course, once again, don't ask." he quickly added when he saw Britt about to open her mouth.

The room fell into silence after that for what seemed like a long time. Nobody really moved or looked at each other, just stayed in their own worlds. Santana wasn't sure about the others, but she was actually mourning the loss of her parents. They might not be clinically dead, but they weren't exactly alive anymore. The feeling was painful and terrifying. Would she ever see them smile again? Would she ever be able to argue with her Mama about divorcing her Papi again? God, she hated admitted how much she loved and needed them.

"Um… Guys?" Melissa said unsurely after a while. Everyone looked at her to see her pointing towards Blaine and Rachel's living room television set, which had somehow turned itself on without anyone realizing.

The screen showed static, but was mute and everyone waited with bated breaths, anticipating what would happen next. And then bold black words appeared on a white background.

**Santana tuus grimoire inveniri potest ad sequens locus**

"Santana, your grimoire can be found at the following location?" Santana and Blaine read aloud.

"Santana, you know Latin?" Blaine asked, sounding amazed.

"Duh, she is Latina." Brittany offered.

Santana frowned in confusion. What the hell was up with the random question? Was Latin even a language anymore, like did people seriously still use it? She had never seen any Latin in the her life actually, so why the hell had Blainers asked?

"No?" she answered, feeling suddenly unusually self conscious.

"You just read it from the screen, dude." Finn explained, looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

"That's English." she educated as she pointed at the television screen.

"Oh!" Liam said slowly and then turned towards Santana with the most largest smile she had ever seen. "The reading of latin and a grimoire. I know exactly what you are. You are my own personal Hermione Granger." he squealed with excitement. "Let me touch you god dammit." he jumped up from the floor and dashed towards Santana, who stared at him like he was insane, and then.. He touched her. A light poke on the tip of her nose, before scurrying away and giggling like a little school girl.

"What?" was all Santana could say.

"You're a witch, Santana." Sam said in a weird accent. "and a thumpin' good one I'd wager, once yer trained up a bit, o' course"

"Shut the front door. He did it." Liam cried happily as he pointed dramatically towards Sam, who looked extremely proud of himself. "You are amazing. I'm not even gay, but please, please accept my hand in marriage." he begged as he dropped to his knee and presented an invisible ring. "All I'd do is pretend your penis is a wand and we could be so happy together Impression man."

"Sam." Sam corrected him.

"Who?"

"Look!" Toni exclaimed pointing at the screen like her sister did before. "A riddle."

Everyone turned back to the screen.

**As the most famous place to be named as a fruit**  
**Where businessmen scurry with their cases and suit**  
**Where Barbara Streisand and JSP made it great**  
**The name sake city of the empire state**  
**The concrete jungle where you find dreams made from heaven**  
**Where all eyes watched on during September 11**  
**Spielberg called it 'where the lion sits and weeps'**  
**The rest know it as 'the city that never sleeps'**

By the first couple of lines, Kurt and Rachel squeal with excitement. Slowly but surely, as the riddle went on, noises of understanding filled the room. Santana Lopez's grimoire was waiting for her in New York city.

"I'm coming!" Rachel beamed, leaving absolutely no room for argument.

"I second that." Kurt demanded.

"Are we really doing this? Going all the way to New York for a magic book?" Puck asked and received dangerous glares from the two excited diva's.

"We can't fly if pilots are asleep, so we need to go by car." Leo reminded everyone. "It's about 850km from here so that's a good 10 hour drive." this information didn't dampen Kurt or Rachel's spirits and their positive energy was rubbing off on the others. "Plus Kurt can't be in sunlight so we have to travel at nightfall which is in about 2 hours."

"Me and Puck will sort out the transport, yeah?" Blaine offered and Puck nodded his head in agreement. "Rachel can pack me a weekend bag or whatever, Sarah can get Puck's stuff and Unique can pack Kurt's. If everyone goes home and gets the essentials, we can be on the road for 6pm."

"Looks like The New Directions and Co be's going to New York!" Santana declared, earning cheers of ecstasy among her fellow peers. The mood was completely lifted from the sombre ambience in the wake of saddening news into a mad rush where Blaine and Puck were spouting off essential items to their siblings, Kurt was bouncing around and swinging Ollie around the room and Liam looked torn between hanging off Santana's arm and Sam's. One voice, speaking three words, penetrated over the noise. The voice was quiet and timid but the message was clear.

"I'm staying here."

Everyone span around to discover the source of the confession and then everyone's attention went to Santana.

Santana's eyes remained on the talker.

Brittany S. Pierce.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who has taken my poll on who gets their memory back. there's a new poll asking you to make an important decision that will shape the future of this story, so please vote on my profile.**

**Sorry for the lack of puckurt interaction in this chapter, but Blaine and Puck have a nice long deep conversation about sam and kurt in the next chappie. **

**Song: Naughty Boy - La La La - I know it doesn't fit in the timeline of the story (song released summer 2013 and this set winter 2012) but i absolutely LOVE this song.**


	7. Ch7 - ByeBye Brittany

**first up, huge love to all of you that are sticking by this story, even after the stupid hiatus i had.**

**second up, as it's Britt's final chapter, we get her point of view and some vague mentions of fem smut.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

** Bye Bye Brittany.**

**~*~*BRITTANA*~*~**

Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce met on their first day of Cheerleading try-outs in their second week of freshman year at McKinley. Coach Sue Sylvester was one of the most prestigious trainers in all of America, and if the girls were honest, she was the only reason they attended the run down school. Coach Sue, although openly admitting to be always scouting for fresh faces, never ever picked freshmen for her squad, so both girls knew that the audition was pretty pointless. It didn't halt Brittany's determination though, safe in the knowledge that her years of brutal dance classes had very much paid off and she was one of the most talented dancers in Ohio. Santana was just a ruthless bitch who demanded to get whatever she wanted, by any means necessary. So they both tried out, on the same day, in the same sports hall, at the same time, yet neither one can recall seeing the other. Quinn Fabrey had remembered seeing them both, but both Santana or Brittany were blissfully unaware of the others presence. Sue had taken one look at Quinn and practically gushed over their striking resemblance, which no-one else saw, not even Quinn, and the blonde barely had to twirl in a circle to secure her spot. Brittany stayed in her naive and innocent state of mind as Sue screamed abuse at her and deemed her unworthy of her presence and told her to fuck off. Brittany had simple smiled and backflipped her way out of the hall, turning back just as she reached the door to see Sue gaping at her, with admiration in her eyes. Brittany knew she had her spot as a Cheerio before even leaving the room. Santana had gone into her audition with full confidence and danced and twirled and flipped in time with the music, but Sue was having none of it. The cheerleading coach branded Santana as an ungrateful and spoilt immigrant, in which Santana squared up to the coach and gave as good as she got. Coach Sylvester was impressed, but not enough. It wasn't until Santana was ordered to leave the hall that Sue changed her mind, because as soon as Santana left, all the boys who had been observing the auditions jumped out of their seats and followed Santana out, tongues hanging out of their mouths and hands in front of their groins, unsuccessfully hiding their swollen appendages. Quinn Fabrey became a Cheerio due to resemblance, Brittany Pierce became a Cheerio because of her dance ability and Santana became a Cheerio due to her sex appeal.

It wasn't until the girls were getting changed in the locker room that Santana and Brittany's world collided. The interaction was brief and silent, but the connection and chemistry still gave both girls chills to this day. There was a set of lockers, no more then five individual ones lined up together, Brittany was on one end, Santana was on the other and Quinn was in the middle.

"Well done girls" Quinn had said to both Latina and blonde. They both smiled back at her in triumph. "only three freshmen to get on the squad in over 10 years, that's quiet the achievement. I'm sure the three of us will become super close." Santana had frowned at this. 3 of them? She understood herself and Quinn, but who was the third?

And then Quinn moved away from her locker and in doing so, brought Brittany into Santana's view.

Santana did a double take.

Although only 15 years old, Santana had an embarrassingly large number of notches on her bedpost. What could she say, the boys loved her. But she didn't love them. The closest she ever came to loving a boy was with her boyfriend at the time, Samuel Evans. Sam was sweet, charming, dorky and above all else, incredibly hot, Santana had slept with him on their first night of meeting. But she never really got that rush of adrenaline from Sam, never had those weak knee moments a lot of girls talk about when it came to love. But Santana felt safe and content with Sam and had no plans of ruining that. Until she saw the third Cheerio.

This Brittany was tall and slender, her body looked tight and her eyes looked playful. Her hair shined like the sun and all Santana wanted to do was cradle her and keep her safe. It was an odd sensation to have at first glance, but there it was. The feeling only intensified once Brittany, with a bottle of water pressed to her sleek plump lips, turned to look at her out of the corner of her eye. It was the smile that Santana was awarded that did it more than anything else. It was so playful, so mischievous yet innocent that Santana's knees shook and her stomach was assaulted by butterflies. In the three long year it had took for Santana to gain her reputation as 'man-eater', it took Brittany's one smile to change the whole game.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany became almost inseparable from then onward and Santana had a hard time adjusting to her feelings, so she did what she did best, buried them. Santana and Sam were still together, although they hardly saw each other unless it was in the bedroom. Sam would be off most of the time with his three boys while Santana would find any excuse to be around Brittany. Santana would sit in the back row of her classes and wait for Brittany to turn around in her assigned seat and smile at her. She would die on days she didn't, luckily they rarely occurred. After knowing each other for about 10 months, Brittany had a sweet 16th birthday party and of course, Santana and Quinn were the guest's of honor, so came by early to help set up. Brittany had been acting on edge all day and Santana had simply put it down to nerves about throwing such a massive party. The blonde was shifting and uncomfortable looking and Santana would catch the girl staring at her for prolonged amounts of time with an expressionless look on her face.

"I'm going to get your birthday present Britt." Santana had said, finding any excuse to get out of the awkward situation. "I'll be back later." and for the first time since establishing a friendship, Santana had left without so much as a hug goodbye.

Brittany, who had already confided in Quinn that she was Bisexual and had certain feelings for the Latina, cried in Fabrey's arms until her guests had arrived. Everyone invited, came within half hour of the party, including her maths tutor, a boy in a wheelchair called Artie and even Sam had turned up with his hooligans, without his girlfriend on his arm. Brittany had spotted that gay kid, Kurt, in the corner with his two friends Dave Karofsky and Mercedes Jones, the latter being chatted up by Sam's friend Ryder, and wanted to talk to him. Dave thought he was straight before Kurt came along and somehow the small boy had managed to capture the bigger boys heart without trying. Maybe Kurt could give Brittany some advice about sharing her feeling to Santana. But Kurt seemed too distracted making love heart eyes at the well developing form of Puckerman, so Brittany left him alone and instead opted to drink her sorrows away with tequila.

Santana had sat outside Brittany's booming house for almost an hour, with a simple card and a teddy bear, before finding the courage to enter the party. The tequila she had swiped from her mother probably helped to be honest. She plastered on a fake smile as she entered and greeted those she knew courteously until she spotted Brittany, in only her jeans and a bra, dancing on the kitchen work top. Santana gulped, this was trouble.

Bracing herself, the Latina had walked up to Brittany with a massive smile and handed her the card and bear, Brittany looked disappointed for a second before saying something that came out inaudible over the music. Obviously the blonde realized this and literally dragged Santana with her to her bedroom.

"What's this?" Brittany had asked as she waved the gift in her hand. She looked slightly pissed off and very drunk. Santana wasn't far behind her in that department.

"Your birthday present." Santana had answered as she sat on the bed to ensure she didn't drunkenly wobbled out of the bedroom window.

"I want something else." Brittany complained and threw the gift on the bed beside a confused looking Santana. "I want you!" Brittany purred and before Santana's drunken mind could catch up with her, the blonde was straddling her, their lips mashed together in a passionate and heated kiss.

Months and months of sexual frustration were poured out that tonight, as Santana had laid Brittany down on the bed and dislodged her bra before wrapping her tongue over Brittany's hard, pink nubs. Brittany had moaned and trailed her delicate fingers through Santana's raven locks in an attempt to bring her impossibly closer to her flesh. The smell of arousal as both their pussy's becoming hot and moist was something both girls never forgot. While pulling teasingly at the blondes nipples with her teeth, Santana's long fingers trailed down Brittany's well defined torso and stomach before dipping into the waistband of her jeans. The heat that radiated from Miss Pierce's opening was so enticing that Santana gave into the urge to slide two fingers into her velvety, wet pussy. Brittany had gasped and moaned Santana's name unashamedly as she was thoroughly fucked by the darker skinned girl's hand and before long, she was clamping down hard and squirting her orgasm harder then she had in her life. Brittany had returned the favor with her tongue before both girls passed out giggling.

Santana hadn't giggled the next day when she was attacked with the memories of the night before. It was one thing to have sexual thoughts about her girl best friend, it was enough to act on them. Although it had been the hottest and hardest orgasm of her life thus far, Santana couldn't shake off the feeling of fear and had soon sprinted from the house leaving a sleeping Brittany behind.

Four months it took, four long tortuous months of avoiding the girl she had fallen in love with for Santana to finally come to terms that she was a lesbian. And it was the hardest period of her life. She had latched on to Sam in an uncharacteristically clingy way and became an even bigger bitch then she was already. Her anger and venom only increased ten fold when she heard the news that her former best friend had began a relationship with that crip in a chair, Artie Abrams. They hadn't spoken since that night, although Quinn tried to play peacemaker on several occasions. Santana hadn't wanted to avoid Brittany, she just needed time to come to terms with everything and when she finally had, she had no idea how to go about talking to her friend again, so it was left alone. But when news traveled around the school that Brittany was pregnant, Santana switched.

"You're pregnant?!" Santana had all but shouted as she found Brittany in the locker room, by the lockers they had first met at.

"Talking to me now, are you?" Brittany answered without even turning around to face the enraged Latina.

"Tell me it's not true!"

"It's not" Brittany had confirmed, finally turning to look at her ex friend. "It was a simple misunderstand with the stork." the relief that ran across Santana's face had been locked in Brittany's brain ever since. "Why haven't I seen or heard anything from you?"

"I've had to do a lot of thinking." Santana had confessed quietly.

"And what did you come up with?"

"Brittany." Santana exhaled several times to calm her nerves before continuing. "I'm in love with you and I - I want to be with you, like, as you're girlfriend."

"I have a boyfriend Santana" Brittany reminded her and that look of heartbreak was also something Brittany had never been about to shake from her mind.

"But I would like us to be friends again."

Santana just looked at her for a long time before her upset face turned into a disgusted sneer.

"All or nothing." she spat venomously before storming off.

It took another 2 weeks before Brittany and Santana found themselves in each others company again, and once again it was at the lockers in the locker room.

"All." was all Brittany had said and Santana looked at her as if she was mad for randomly saying one word. "Are you still pathetically in love with me?" the blonde asked and Santana sighed and deflated visibly before turning back to sort out the contents of her locker. "Because I'm still pathetically in love with you."

**~*~*PUCKERSON*~*~**

When Blaine offered Puck to join him in sorting out the transport, the wolf assumed the cat already had something in mind, this quickly became apparent that this was not the case. They had been wondering around aimlessly for the past 30 minutes with no true destination. Their conversation was stilted and consisted only of Blaine chastising Puck from walking over to the worst of the car crashes and observing the damage of the passengers.

"Absolutely no point of exposing yourself to things you can't control." Blaine had advised and with a huff and a pout, Puck had reluctantly agreed.

That was fifteen minutes ago and since then, they had discussed the weather and Brittany's decision to remain in Lima. Neither had big opinions of either matter. So Puck, pissed off with the awkwardness, decided to throw a 2 ton polar bear down on the ice to break it.

"I don't like how you treat Sam. There I said it."

"And I don't like the way you treat Kurt." Blaine fired back calmly as he walked with his head held high. "And don't play dumb with me Puckerman." the feline continued and turned his head around to face exactly what he was expecting. A frowning Puck. "You can't have you cake and eat it too."

"Mine and Kurt's relationship has absolutely nothing to do with you, Anderson." Puck growled and pushed past Blaine to walk ahead. "I've made mistakes, he's made mistakes, we are over it and in a better place. You and my boy Sammy on the other hand…" he trailed off, feeling no need to finish the sentence.

Puck was so sick and tired on this pathetic one sided BLAM feud that was going on, even more so now that he realized that his Blonde boy was now all gay for Anderson or something. Blaine was an argumentative bastard, Puck had come to realize. First Santana, now Sam and no doubt he would be next. But he wasn't going to let the little shrimp dictate his life or drag down his friends.

"Sam's a big boy, he can fight his own battles." Blaine said carelessly, gracefully stepping over a sleeping pedestrian.

"Why is there even a battle in the first place though, Dude?" Puck asked exasperatedly. "He hasn't done anything wrong to you."

"I just don't like him is all. Why is everyone attacking me because of this? Your crazy girlfriend calls out Kurt, no-one says anything. Jake and Ryder knock each other out and it's all fine. Melissa and Rachel bitch at each other all the time and nobody cares but as soon as I show evidence of my dislike for Sam, people go nuts. It's not right and it's not fair." Blaine said all of this very fast and Puck had to stop walking to process it all. Turning to face the smaller boy head on, Puck could see in Blaine's face and slouched posture that he genuinely believed what he was saying. Blaine seriously didn't like Sam and felt no need to give reason for it. But he tried anyway.

"I don't trust him, he's shady and secretive and how the hell did he know all of that in there?" Blaine asked, pointing back at the direction they had just walked from. "Knowing Mr. Mystery, he probably did this to us himself."

"Do you seriously think Sam has the power to do all this?" Puck asked with a scoff and they continued walking to god knows where.

"Did you seriously believe in Vampires and Werewolves and Witches an hour ago?" Blaine retorted. Puck said nothing. "It's just that whenever anything strange happens, he's always there. I've let him know that I don't want to be his friend, I can deal with just being team mates, but he doesn't give up. He's always there, trying, too hard I might add, to befriend me. It's creepy." as they reached the corner of yet another street filled with destruction, Blaine pointed for them to go left. He seemed to know where he was going, so Puck followed obediently. "Not to mention that sometimes I catch him staring at me with a facial expression like I've just told him his dog died."

"Ok, I'll give you that, he has been acting odd recently. But what about this, what if you were a manwhore and he was the way he was at the shooting stars party, would you fuck him?"

"Are you asking if he's visually pleasing if I devoid him of any personality that he currently possesses?"

"Um.. I guess?" Puck answered unsurely, not really having a clue what Blaine had just said.

"This conversation is completely inappropriate. What are you going to do about Jamie?" Blaine inquired.

"Totally avoided my question, Dude." Puck laughed loudly, patting Blaine on his shoulder.

"You just avoided mine." Blaine shot back smugly. "And to be honest, I don't even know what he looks like, I try avoid looking at him in case he thinks it's permission to approach me. Unless he's singing of course. Especially raw, emotional songs like 'someone like you' or 'slipped away', then I'm captivated. But I'm pretty sure that's more because of his song and voice then anything else. And it isn't possible to fuck his voice so.."

"It's called deep throat man." Puck chuckled.

"So, I answered your question, you answer mine. What are you going to do about Jamie and Kurt?" Blaine repeated.

"Kurt?"

"Well surely you know about the legendary rivalry between Vampires and Werewolves. There's no way you two can be friends now, let alone life partners."

"Whoa! Slow down kitty cat, no one ever mentioned life partners. Besides, haven't you heard of the more legendarier rivalry-"

"Not a real word."

"-of cats and dogs?" Puck continued as if Blaine hadn't just tried give him a lesson in English. "And we're still friends right?"

"Yeah, I guess. But this mythological battle is different. I'm assuming that if Vampires and Werewolves are real, which apparently they are, then they will be more than just you and Kurt out there. Meaning others will be awake and if they get wind of your on-off friendship with on-off sexual benefits, they wont be happy."

"I don't give a shit what anyone else thinks. Kurt is mine."

"You sound like you're ready to mate with him." Blaine thought aloud, speaking mainly to himself than to Puck. "I don't know the protocol of outer species mating though."

"Mating?" Puck asked in confusion, what the fuck was Anderson talking about?

"You don't know… Wow, I mean, I don't even know what I am properly to know about my way of life, but you know for a fact you're a werewolf and you don't know their habits? Seriously?" Blaine asked incredulously. How had Puck never heard of mating? Then again, Blaine doubted Puck had ever heard the term monogamy, or put it into practice for that matter.

Finally their legs had found a destination that looked helpful. _Uncle Joe's Car and Motorhome Dealership_. If Blaine was being honest with himself, he had no idea of where he was and how he got there, but hid his secret well by flashing Puck a smug smile.

"I don't read." Puck said in a tone that had a hint of pride in it. Like it was a cool thing to not do and even cooler to tell others. Blaine rolled his eyes and walked across the street to the car lot. "And all those shows and movies they do now-a-days about vampires and werewolves have this stupid dumb chick as the lead who falls in love with both the leading men. That sparkly vampire film, that show where the fit girl falls in love with vampire brothers, that other show where that chick from X men likes the dark brooding one and the blonde naked one. I have enough trouble in my own love life, I don't wanna know about theirs."

"Maybe you should consult with Sam before we get to New York, see if he can inform you. He could know more than me for all I know." Blaine said in a casual tone as he walked slowly past each displayed vehicle up for sale. He didn't feel all that comfortable just taking these cars without paying for them, but he doubted Puck would have the same concerns. In fact, the bronze wolf was eyeing up each car hungrily. Oh god, he forgot he was with a juvenile delinquent who got incarcerated for grand theft auto and robbery. "Wouldn't put it past him if he was your maker or something." he mumbled bitterly under his breath. Puck heard.

"About that, listen, one bro to another. Please call a truce with my boy before we hit the road. You don't have to be friends with him, but enough with the negative vibes man." Puck asked, but the tone of his voice let Blaine know that 'No' would not be taken for an answer.

"Fine" Blaine sighed, wanting this stupid Sam situation to be over. "I'll call a truce if you ask him to back off a bit with the weird behavior." he offered as they both walked to the back of the lot.

"Deal." Puck barely croaked out as his eyes rested on two large black and gold RV's, resting there in the dimming sunlight, practically begging to be stolen… Um, _borrowed_.

"The Palazzo motorhome 33.2 and 33.3" Blaine read aloud from a sign beside the massive machines. "Each standing at 34ft and homes up to ten occupants pair RV." he raised his eyebrow, looking rather impressed. Obviously they couldn't take such large and expensive vehicles without permission, nor did he think anyone in their group could handle such a machine, but they looked nice none the less. He was just about to move onto some more practical 7-seater cars before Puck threw one of his large muscular arms over the honey eyed cat's shoulder.

"Welcome Home, Anderson!"

**~*~*PIERCE*~*~**

"Ok, enough of this silence." Santana said angrily as she roughly threw her neatly folded Jeans into her suitcase. Brittany and the Latina hadn't spoken a word on the journey over to the Lopez home and not even when they entered the living room to find Maribel Lopez blissfully asleep on the couch. Brittany wasn't completely sure what the silence was about if she was being honest, but decided to keep her mouth shut and help her girlfriend pack some of her belongings."Are you breaking up with me?"

Brittany's head snapped up from where she had previously been putting Santana's makeup into the side pocket of a weekend bag. "What?" she asked, genuinely confused about how Santana had come up with such silly theories. "Why would I break up with you?"

Santana looked at her dubiously for a couple of seconds before scoffing, shaking her head and going back to packing more items of clothing. "You heard what Jamie said, don't wanna be shacked up with a freak."

Oh, the witch thing. To be honest, it had never really crossed Brittany's mind, she had always known her girlfriend was meant for greatness after all. In fact, in a supernatural world, it would be silly if Santana wasn't a witch. Well, in Brittany's opinion anyway. Plus being a witch didn't make her dead or an animal like Jamie had referred to as the boys, it just made her magical. And Brittany found her girlfriend magically anyway, so what was the difference?

"First of all, Jamie is a bitch and not the good kind you are, and secondly, Santana you are my girlfriend and I love you. I will take you anyway you are, even if your grow warts on your nose, turn green and ride a broomstick, because you are my girlfriend, warts and all." she would have giggled over her own amazing joke if it wasn't for the serious situation. To be fair, Brittany felt a little hurt that Santana would think her so shallow.

"Then why aren't you coming with me?" Santana's voice was sad and weak and one that she would never use in front of other people. In that, Brittany felt respected. There were no walls or barriers when it came to them two, Santana could feel free to show vulnerability and Brittany could escape her fantasy world for a while.

"Because of Lord Tubbington, silly."

"What?"

"The animals are still alive Santana, and not just mine, but half our friends have pets." Brittany reminded the witch, Santana still looked rather confused and slightly annoyed. "They need to be fed or else they will start eating our families and stuff. Who knows how long you are going to be on your journey or how long our loved ones our going to be asleep. I wont let our pets die from starvation or let our parents get eaten."

"Oh." was all Santana said for a while and even had the decency to look a little guilty. "But why you? Why can't someone else in the group stay behind and tend to those issues?"

"Because I like animals and all our friends would trust me with the keys to their homes. I have yet to show anger or a vindictive streak. I'm sweet caring Brittany, and right now, the animals need me a lot more than you guys do." Brittany answered back as she began piling toiletries together. "They trust me and it makes me feel really good about myself."

Santana stopped what she was doing completely and collapsed on her bed with a huff.

"So you still love me, right?" the witch inquired and Brittany had no option but to laugh.

"More than anyone else in the world." Brittany confirmed. "Besides, you are the only one strong enough to be away from the one you love without going crazy. I mean could you imagine Kurt and Puck being separated for an extended period of time?" Santana chuckled loudly at that one, and Brittany's lips tugged into a smile. "Could you image Sam being away from Blaine?"

"You saw that too, huh?" Santana asked, leaning on her elbows to get a better view of the blonde.

"I see everything." Brittany said in a stage whisper, causing her girlfriend to laugh again. "Like I know that Rachel is secretly in love with Finn and Ryder is in love with Jake."

Santana stopped laughing immediately.

"I don't think that's right Britt." the witch declared sympathetically with a shake of her head. "Possibly Rachel and Finn, but Ryder and Jake are far beyond pulling the pigtails of the one you love."

"But that's the point. It is completely one sided. Jake completely hates Ryder and Ryder loves Jake but dislikes almost everything about him. Because Ryder hates Jake for changing his whole life and seeing as Jake hates Ryder in general, their attacks have no hidden agenda other than to see the other as hurt as possible."

"When did you get so smart?" Santana said fondly with one of the warmest smiles Brittany had ever received.

"The day I picked you over Artie Abrams." Brittany answered honestly with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

"Best. Day. Ever." Santana mirrored Brittany's usual catchphrase and it melted the blonde's heart.

She knew that unlike the others, no matter how far away they were from each other, they would always be one. Trusting completely and loving eternally. It was Brittany and Santana against the world and no road trip, pet rescue or DNA mutation would ever change that.

"You do realize that I may be gone for a long period of time? Finding the Grimoire could only be the beginning of my adventure." Santana asked as she got up from her bed, zipped up her case and hugged Brittany tightly.

"Whether it takes a week or a year, I'll be waiting for you." Brittany promised just as loud horns blasted from outside. "Your carriage awaits."

Picking up the suitcase and weekend bag, the two girls walked down the stairs towards the front door. Santana took a detour to the living room and kissed her mother gently on the head and whispered something inaudible into her ear before leaving the house.

"What the fuck are those?" Santana asked as she gaped at the two massive RV's with everyone hanging out the window with excited looks on their faces.

"We stole them." Puck said as he hopped off one of the motor homes with a massive triumphant grin on his face.

"Burrowed." Blaine corrected, giving a stern look at the wolf. "I left them an I.O.U and a thank you note." Puck scoffed and shook his head and Blaine hit him playfully in the chest. Brittany saw Kurt and Sam frown at the action, but doubted anyone else did.

"Give me your house keys everyone." Brittany yelled to the passengers of the RV's. "I'm make daily checks on your homes, animals and loved ones."

"You really not coming Britt Britt?" Kurt asked as he practically glided off the vehicle. Brittany shook her head and gave him a warm smile. "Well you'll definitely be missed." he promised as he handed over his keys and kissed her gently on the cheek. Brittany shivered from the ice cold contact.

"We are staying as well." Toni declared as she and her sister climbed off the motor home. "We can try clean up some of the destruction on the road, plus we both have training in first aid, so we can bandaged up the injured as best we can." Melissa nodded earnest as they both ran over the Brittany, who greeted them with warm hugs.

Once everyone had handed their keys over and said farewell, Sam cleared his throat. "Well we should probably give these two a minute." he gestured with his head towards Brittany and Santana. Everyone obediently listened and called out their goodbyes one last time, before they disappeared onto the two RV's. The boys in one and the girls in the other.

Once alone, Brittany's lips were occupied by Santana's and it was a kiss she had never felt before. It was a goodbye kiss. Against her own wishes, Brittany felt her eyes sting slightly as her heart gave a wrenched tug. When Santana reluctantly pulled away, she went to say something, but Brittany gently placed a slender finger over her girlfriend's swollen lips.

Brittany:  
_I will write to tell you what's going on_  
_But you won't miss nothing but the same old song_  
_If you don't mind catching up_  
_I'll spend the day telling you stories about a land far away_  
_But I know_

_And I know you're going somewhere to make a better life_  
_I hope that you find it on the first try_  
_And even though it kills me_  
_That you have to go_  
_I know it'll be sadder_  
_If you never hit the road_

Brittana:  
_So farewell!_  
_Somebody is gonna miss you_  
_Farewell_  
_Somebody is gonna wish that you were here_  
_Farewell_  
_Somebody is gonna miss you_  
_Farewell_  
_Somebody is gonna wish that you were here_  
_That somebody is me_

One last hug was shared before Santana finally broke away, with her head bowed and concealing a sniff. When she finally looked up, her eyes were swimming in tears, but a smile spread across her face. With a teasing wink, she turned around and sauntered up to the girls bus.

Brittany:  
_And I'm gon' try to hold it all in_  
_Try to hold back my tears_  
_So it don't make you stay here, yeah_  
_I'mma try to be a big girl now_  
_Cause I don't wanna be_  
_The reason you don't leave_

_Farewell_  
_Somebody is gonna miss you_  
_Farewell_  
_Somebody is gonna wish that you were here_  
_Farewell_  
_Somebody is gonna miss you_  
_Farewell_  
_Somebody is gonna wish that you were here_  
_That somebody is me_

As the engines revved up, Brittany gulped and held back her tears for as long as she could and mustered the strength to raise her arm high and wave goodbye to her friends and girlfriend. It was only when the vehicles turned the corner and were no longer in sight that Brittany broke down and allowed the forbidden tears to freely fall from her cerulean blue eyes.

"Good Luck, Protectors of dreams."

* * *

**song: Rihanna - farewell. (wanted to use that song since 'heal me' but completely bypassed it at the time.**

**the floorplan and pictures of the RV can be found on Dame Ditta's facebook page (link is on my profile)**

**Thank you for everyone who voted and helped shape my 'I remember' chapter that will appear shortly. please vote on the new poll as I'm completely torn.**

**Bonus question: with only Leo, Liam, Jamie and Oliver left of the OC's, would you like to see them paired with anyone (romantically or platonic) and if so, then who?**


	8. Ch8 - Broadway Bound

**This chapter contains a kiss. But not from those you would expect.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**Broadway Bound.**

**~*~*BOYS*~*~**

"Ollie and Kurt just broke up." Jake announced as he jumped on the queen sized bed beside his brother and Blaine at the back of the RV.

"Inevitably." Puck scoffed into his bottle of water. Non alcoholic drinks sucked. "What was Kurt's excuse?"

"No, Ollie broke up with him." Jake answered, throwing a meaningful look his brother's way. Puck's eyebrows shot up and he almost choked on his drink.

"Why?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Kurt cheating, you guys re-establishing a friendship again." he nodded his head towards Puck. "And he couldn't shake what Jamie said about dead people. To be honest, I'm surprised Oliver put up with as much as he did."

"Wait, is Kurt alright?" Puck asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yeah, Sam's consoling him… well, not exactly consoling him, Kurt seems fine actually. They were both giggling and speaking in hushed tones." Jake informed the two and Blaine and Puck shared a look that Jake couldn't decipher. "Can I let you in on a little theory of mine?" both hazel eyed boys nodded. "The sectionals duet, the helping each other through emotional songs, the blood sharing and now I just walked passed them both looking extremely close, giggling together, sharing a blanket and their hands underneath it. Do you think that maybe they have a thing going on?"

"Sam giggles?" Blaine asked incredulously. "He doesn't even crack a smile with me. I love Kurt and all but what does he have that I don't?" he pouted and practically crawled to the end of the bed and craned his neck to try get a better view of the two boys who were on the sleeper sofa at the front of the motor home. He could just about make out their feet, entwined together, poking out from underneath the blanket that was shifting suspiciously. "Shit" he hissed as he retreated back to his previous position. "They are totally making out."

Jake and Blaine had just enough time to look over at Puck before the wolf let out a teeth baring growl and jumped from the bed at quick speed and stormed down the vehicle, with a curious Blaine at his heels.

* * *

"I can't believe I just got dump." Kurt muttered to himself in awe at the empty space that Ollie previous occupied. "Well, I can, but still…" he trailed off, quite unsure of how he was feeling and why he was talking to himself. "That's discrimination against the dead. This will not stand!" he decided, his voice getting louder with each word.

"Whoa! Chillax Kurt." Sam laughed, throwing himself down on the unfolded sleeper sofa next to the mystified vampire. "His loss, not yours." Sam said playfully as he nudged Kurt in the ribs and then shivered at the coldness that emitted from him. "Do you feel how cold you are?" he asked curiously.

"Actually, I am a bit chilly." Kurt admitted and emphasized the fact by shivering violently. Sam quickly threw a blanket over the both of them both and pushed Kurt lightly to instruct him to lay down. Kurt did and was surprised, pleasantly, when Sam laid next to him, on his side, so they were face to face and almost nose to nose. "Thanks Sam." Kurt whispered and was awarded with a massive grin from the dork, although he was physically too close to see most of it. It was more the sparkle in his green eyes and the raised cheeks that indicated how smiley Sam was.

"No problem." Sam whispered back, becoming transfixed on Kurt's unusual colored eyes. The blue with a hue of green, tinted with grey and blended with red were the second most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen, second only to Blaine's. "For the record, you could do so much better then Ollie." his voice was low and playfully, but his words were honest. Oliver was a good guy, Sam could tell, but he didn't have that power to control Kurt. The vampire, even before his mutation was a firecracker and needed someone equally as fiery and passionate to balance him out. Ollie was just too nice for someone like Kurt.

"Can I tell you a secret that is completely irrelevant to Oliver being a scared little boy?" Kurt breathed. Sam could only raise his eyebrows to give Kurt the affirmative as his head was too close to the vampire's to nod freely. "I trust you Sam. You're genuine and sincere and you make me feel safe." Kurt smiled, feeling completely comfortable around the blonde. "Oh, and your blood taste like skittles."

Both boys burst out laughing really loud before Leo, who was driving the RV, not 2 feet away, shushed them. As best as they could, they quietened themselves to girly giggles and Kurt shifted his head slightly, to see Jake Puckerman give them a confused look as he walked past. Kurt ignored him and rested his head back in his previous position, pulling the blanket completely over his and Sam's head to avoid further weird glances. The blanket was thick enough to conceal them from the outside, but thin enough to let the RV's bright lights penetrate through so their face's weren't swallowed by darkness. Not that it would have mattered much to Kurt, thanks to his heightened senses.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Sam asked in a hushed voice once he overcame his giggling fit. "You make one hell of a sexy looking vampire." he said flirtatiously.

"You bet your sexy southern ass I do." Kurt flirted back, playfully bumping his nose against Sam's. "I made one hell of a sexy human as well. You would have noticed if you weren't continuously making 'come fuck me' eyes at Blaine.

To Sam's, and Kurt's, surprise, the blonde didn't even back away, let alone run away.

"You saw that, Huh?" Sam asked with a smile on his face.

"I think everyone did, apart from Mr. Oblivious obviously."

"Which one, Blaine or Puck?" Sam joked and just like that, they fell into another giggling fit. "Ahh, god. Our hazel eyed idiots." Sam whispered fondly and could see the doting look in Kurt's multi-tonal eyes just from the mention of Puck.

"Can't live with them, can't live without them." Kurt sighed and once again, nuzzled Sam's nose with his. "Unrequited love sucks balls."

"Mmmm" Sam hummed in agreement. "At least something is getting their balls sucked."

"Well…" Kurt began, his voice dropping a few octaves and becoming slightly hoarse as the playful tone of their conversation fell into serious territory somehow. "According to my species, I have a talent for sucking." with Kurt's mouth suddenly going dry, he poked his tongue out in order to moisten his lips, but in the process, caught the top of Sam's lip. At the contact, Sam let at a small whimper and without thinking twice, safe in the comfort of being hidden under the blanket, he closed the gap between them.

Kurt and Sam's lips locked together for no more than two seconds before they both simultaneously burst out laughing. Kurt hadn't felt this happy in a long time, especially after the dramatic week he had just been through. He felt young again, carefree and a bit drunk and giddy while in Sam's presence. Definitely a close friend, Kurt decided silently as he and the blonde continued to giggle. Until the blanket was unceremoniously ripped right off of them.

Standing at the end of the sleeper was a livid looking Puck, clutching the blanket in a tight fist and little Blaine peaking over his shoulder in unashamed open curiosity and intrigue.

"Were you two kissing?" Blaine asked, sounding completely scandalized. Kurt and Sam glanced at each other quickly as they got into a sitting position and began giggling again. Blaine whistled lowly and looked over at Puck who remained breathing heavily and staring straight into Sam's eyes. "Sam, you're gay?"

"No, he isn't!" Puck growled, still looking darkly at his best friend. "He just wants what he can't have." Sam's eyebrows shot up his forehead in surprise. Puck was absolutely furious, he may not of verbalized it to the blonde, but Sam knew Kurt was off limits and now- now they were kissing?

"First of all, it was a tiny peck." Kurt sighed exasperatedly. "And secondly, who said he can't have me, not only am I recently single but I…" Kurt cleared his throat, wiped imaginary lint off his eyebrow in sassy diva style and put on his best Unique impression. "I am a strong, proud, independent white vampire."

Sam, who laughed when nervous and had been under Puck's dangerous gaze while trying to remain straight faced, crumbled and fell into loud fits of laughter with Kurt soon behind him. Puck looked at the two menacingly and out of the corner of his vision, saw Blaine suppressing a laugh of his own. _Traitor!_

"Noah, calm down!" Leo's warning toned reached Puck's ears and the wolf unwillingly took a couple of deep breaths to try control himself from ripping Sam apart. The jealousy that was eating away at him was at a dangerous level that Puck never knew existed. Sam had been his right hand man for years, had made plenty of fuck ups, most recently, his failure to remain loyal during the whole blowjob scandal with Kurt. But this was different, then he had wanted to ignore his blonde friend for a long period of time, now he wanted him dead. So he would never ever get to make Kurt laugh like that again, or kiss him again. He was freaking the fuck out. He couldn't look at Kurt without getting angry for being happy with another, couldn't be near Sam without wanted to rip his throat out, and now that Blaine was cautiously sitting down at the edge of the sleeper, he couldn't be near him either. "Noah, come sit up front with me." Leo's voice came again in a demanding tone. Puck doubted his trainer even took his eyes off the road to see Puck's demeanor, Leo just seemed to know what Puck was about to do before Puck even thought of doing it. Thankful for the excuse to leave without explanation, he fucked off away from the three and went to the passenger seat of the RV.

"Sam?" Blaine asked gingerly with his eyes locked on a increasingly interesting corner of the blanket, which he decided to twiddle between his fingers. "I'm sorry." he all but whispered and the shook was no more evident than what is was on Sam's face. "We all have our own secrets and it was not fair for me to try steal yours, especially since I haven't even attempted to earn your trust."

Kurt, who had been listening attentively, thanks to his heightened hearing, to Leo and Puck's conversation about werewolves and how the change might effect and intensify Puck's emotions and behavioral reactions, snapped his head back to Blaine at the sincere though rather random apology. He placed a hand over his heart as if to say he felt it melt and smiled fondly at his feline friend.

"Forget about it, Dude. What's done is done." Sam said flippantly, but Kurt could practically fill the relief and love emitting from the blonde. "Friends?" Sam dared to ask and held his hand out in front of him.

Blaine looked down at the out stretched hand in front of him for a couple of seconds, unsure of how to proceed. He couldn't just befriend a man he didn't know and kind of disliked. It would be dishonest and wrong.

"Call it a truce with a high possibility of friendship." Blaine decided and grabbed Sam's hand to shake it. The spark he felt was almost instant and intense. His head shot up from his hands to stare Sam right into his eyes. Sam looked completely innocent and clueless as to what just happened. Blaine gulped and tried to stop his mind from racing a mile a minute. "On one condition though." Sam's eyebrow lifted in intrigue while Kurt remained starring at their conjoined hands. "Less of the sulking and more of the smiles I've just seen."

Sam smiled in response and it was only Kurt who realized that their hands remained entwined for much longer than a handshake needed to be. _And so it begins_, Kurt mused to himself with a subtle smile.

**~*~*GIRLS*~*~**

"Girls, I need to tell you something!" Rachel slurred as she got ungracefully to her feet, swinging a half empty bottle of wine in her hand. "I am the victim of a tragic unrequited love story." she burst into tears and fell into Unique's arms, who look slightly uncomfortable.

"This is a party bus Berry." Santana snapped from where she sat in the driver's seat. Jamie pretended to gag from the passenger seat. It was 11pm and they were well into their journey, currently cruising on I-280 E. Somehow, for whatever reason, the cars that had been on the road had been scraped to the sides, giving the RV the entire road, with the boys roughly half a mile behind them. "Go board the angst train with the boys if your into that shit."

Rachel stopped crying immediately and gaped at Santana with her mouth wide open. They had been drinking since 8pm, given the exception of Santana who was currently driving and Unique who would be taking over soon.

"Let's talk about how hot the boys are" Sarah suggested in a sing song voice after taking another shot of vodka from right where she sat at the dinette booth. "I, for one, wouldn't mind Leo using his fists of fury on me if you know what I mean." she burst out laughing and in doing so, smacked the back of her head against the wooden panel behind her. She laughed harder because of it.

"How old are you?" Rachel asked scandalized, closing one of her eyes to focus and pointing sloppily at Sarah.

"I'll be 15 on Sunday." Lady Puckerman answered confidently. "And I for one, am expecting some bitching party which inevitably ends up with Leo being naked, covered in cake."

"One, you're a hoe." Jamie stated, not even looking behind her to the young girl. Sarah scoffed as if to say 'look who's talking' "Two, that Leo character is a total idiot. He's brainwashing Puck and turning him into some sappy homo with feelings and stuff. I mean why does everyone do as he says? Sure he's like 20 or whatever and got muscles and an innocent looking face, but seriously, who the hell does he think he is?"  
Sarah looked ready to fight someone, while Rachel collapsed on the dinette table and started hugging it while mumbling Finn's name over and over again.

"Unique is liking on Leo and all, but the real diamond in the rough is-" Unique started, pulling Rachel off the table by her ankles.

"Ryder, we know." Berry slurred as she embraced the black diva in a clingy hug. "But Ryder is such an angry boy and you are so fabulous and comfortable, I really think you should aim higher."

"I was actually going to say Liam." Unique huffed and peeled Rachel off her. "I mean he is 20 shades of geek and besotted with Sam's personality, but I'm liking on that hot cup of coffee."

"Liam's not gay, he's not into Sam." Santana laughed. She had no idea why she had come up with that conclusion considering she didn't really know the tanned boy, but the way Liam looked at Sam was one of worship and idolization, not love.

"Although it wouldn't hurt if he was, considering you have a dick." Jamie smiled sweetly and it was Unique's turn to sneer at her dangerously."Actually I wouldn't be surprises if all the boys liked cock to be honest, aren't most of them in Glee. That's gay confirmation right there."

"Finn's not gay." Rachel sniffed and began crying again, which set off Sarah and Unique, for no apparent reason. Unique wasn't even drunk. Jamie just stared at them in disgust.

Santana decided right then and there that on the return journey, there would be serious changes to the sleeping arrangements. Girls just grated on Santana a lot more than boys did, and that was coming from a lesbian. Maybe once she got her grimoire, Santana could cast her voodoo magic and mute Rachel for a while.

A witch, that is what Santana was. And not just any old green, skanky toothed, cackling witch but a hot sexy ass mother fucker with magic powers. It all sounded super amazing on paper, but if Santana was being honest with herself, she was scared to put it into practice. Performing a real spell and seeing results would prove that this crazy drama wasn't all some dream and Santana didn't know if she was ready for the reality of the situation to hit her yet. Although she could easily boast that she was better than everyone else because of her 'gift', she was actually still in denial about the whole thing. And nothing was more terrifying than the thought of getting her hands on that magical text book and being pressured to flaunt her abnormality to everyone. Like, what if she was horrible at it? She knew the people on the road trip were an accepting bunch, angst riddled judgement bitches but accepting none the less, but Santana had this annoying habit of criticizing herself worst of all and finding reason's to hide. It took her four long months to tell the world that she was a lesbian, something that one in ten girls are statistically, and now she was expected to proudly announce she was some freak who could perform magic. It freaked her the fuck out, and that was the main reason she elected herself as driver for the first leg of the journey. Fuck that if she thought she was adding alcohol to her already messed up brain. She would probably end up in Berry's arms, crying over losing Brittany to magic. The thought made Santana gag.

Rachel began singing 'My heart will go on' through her tears and it sounded awful. Santana had to remained herself that she was Blaine's twin and that by hurting her, she would be hurting lonely Blainers. Who happened to be a cat or some sorts. What the fuck can a cat do? Meow when pissed off? Scratch someone? Climb a tree? What a fucking useless mutation. Being a witch wasn't all that, but a cat? Seriously? If Santana was Blaine, she would most definitely be asking for a refund on that one.

"Blaine is a were-panther." Rachel gasped suddenly out of nowhere and the abruptness of it almost caused Santana to lose control of the wheel. "He and Puck did practically the same thing during the weird transformation phase. They are both animal's in human skins, making them 'Were' and a panther would suit him so well, don't you think?" Rachel gushed, causing Sarah to nod her head vigorously.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Jamie shrugged and opened a bottle of beer with her teeth and spat out the lid beside her. "Wait until the full moon."

"Shit!" Unique exclaimed, looking up from her phone. "That moon be coming on Monday girl."

"What we gonna do about our hazel eyed Were's?" Sarah asked, sounding suddenly sober and serious. "If myths and legends are true, they will be uncontrollable and kill us on sight and I'm not comfortable with the idea of having to chain my brother up in shackles somewhere."

"Nor mine." Rachel whispered miserably.

The mood and atmosphere in the RV shifted dramatically then and even Jamie looked rather sombre at the prospect of hurting friends simply because they couldn't control what they were infested with. Suddenly, being a witch didn't seem so bad in Santana's eyes.

"Let's pull up at a service station and get something to eat." Santana declared, not knowing what else to say. "Jamie, phone Puck to let the boys know."

**~*~*BELLEFONTE*~*~**

They all pulled up at a diner on the outskirts of a little town called Bellefonte for something to eat. Needless to say, Puck and Blaine were not happy about their sister's inebriated states and quickly ushered them into the building. Leo had cornered Santana and Unique and made them promise that they wouldn't be drinking for the journey and gave them a lecture about drink driving. Unique listened intently, Santana just nodded when she thought it appropriate. Jamie and Puck argued some more and no-one really knew if the two of them were together or not, while an accidental toe stepping caused Jake and Ryder to have yet another punch up. All in all, it was pretty chaotic until they entered the diner and then everything had gone quite.

For starters, the place looked like it needed a good clean and should have been shut down by the authorities for looking like a crack house. But the eerie, sobering feeling actually came from the sleeping customers that littered the place. It was dead quiet and not even the beefiest of man were snoring into their greasy bacon and most of them looked dead. It was a brave Liam that went around checking everyone's pulses and confirming that they were all asleep. Still, the atmosphere was uncomfortable as they all clambered around 3 adjoining booths and willed themselves not to openly stare at the evidence of the severity of their situation. They sat in very awkward silence for about 10 minutes before Ollie stated the obvious and reminded everyone that the chef was most probably asleep. Puck and Kurt both offered to take on the job and after declaring that soup was on the menu, went back into the kitchens, leaving the girls and the boys to play catch up.

"The thing is, if you are a panther then the full moon is Monday." Santana informed Blaine as he, she and Ryder huddled into the corner of one of the booths. "And I don't know how it's going to happen. Like, I'm not sure if it'll be fast or painless or anything, but if by what we saw early during the eclipse is anything to go by, it's not going to be pretty." she shrugged and offered a sympathetic smile as she played with the straw in her glass of soda.

"Do we know if you and Puck will shift on just the first night, or throughout the three days that the moon is full?" Ryder questioned, looking at Blaine who seemed to be having a hard time digesting so much information.

"Well it's Thursday night/Friday morning now, Sarah is adamant that she wants to spend her birthday in New York which is Sunday." Santana notified the boys. "Hopefully I've found my book by then and done something to help Kurt with the daylight thing and I think we should stay until after the full moon, just in case." Blaine nodded his head although he didn't look too happy about the situation. Santana couldn't blame him.

Their conversation was interrupted briefly by chanting as the others watched on as Ollie took on Leo in an arm wrestle. Leo had beaten everyone else so far, including the girls brave enough to try.

"I'm scared." Blaine admitted in a whisper, unshed tears sparking his eyes.

"Hey, listen to me." Santana said gently and took Blaine's hands in hers. "I promise I will do whatever I can to make this as easy as possible for you."

It was a promise that the witch didn't know if she could keep.

* * *

"Wow, I must say I'm impressed Puck." Kurt praised as he watched the wolf move around the kitchen with ease and add ingredients to the soup. Kurt was buttering bread for everyone and it was taking an extremely long time because he kept getting distracted by how domesticated Puck seemed.

"Thanks Princess." Puck smirked and threw Kurt a wink. Kurt looked embarrassed and if he had any blood circulation, Puck was positive that the vampire would be blushing right now. "So, you and Sam?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to the task at hand. "It was just a peck on the lips and as soon as it happened we both knew it meant nothing. Just the heat of the moment." Kurt let out a deep breath and frowned when he realized no air actually escaped him. Being dead was something to get used to. "He was just caught up in the Vampire allure was all. Which apparently has no effect on you if the scoff back at Rachel's was anything to go by."

Kurt had heard the noise of disagreement from Puck when Sam had mentioned Kurt's drastic increase in sex appeal. He told himself that it didn't mean anything and it shouldn't effect him in anyway, but it had done. If there was one upside about being a dead bloodsucker, it was his new look, but if Puck went unaffected, Kurt didn't care for it very much. He planned to keep it to himself, but couldn't help slipping it into the conversation, knowing he and Puck wouldn't have much alone time together for a while.

"Because what Sam said was a load of garbage." Puck answered before tasting a bit of the vegetarian soup. "I personally have always found you sexually appealing, now and before."

Maybe it was because it was Puck saying it or maybe it was the way Puck said it so easily that made Kurt feel giddy, but whatever the reason, it made the vampire very happy indeed. Of course, he would never let Puck know such a thing, so instead he let a tiny smile play on his lips before continuing buttering the bread.

"You not hungry?" Puck asked as he lent over the counter and counted the slices of bread.

"Starving." Kurt replied honestly. Ever since that sample of blood from Sam, Kurt had craved more and more of it. His only problem though, was how to get it. He couldn't just ask to feast on any of his friends and chewing on sleeping civilians just seemed morally wrong. But he could feel himself weakening from hunger and it was physically painful. "Real human food does nothing for me anymore. I doubt my throat would accept it if I even tried."

Puck was silent for a long time while he watched Kurt out the corner of his eye as he stirred the pot a couple of times. To be honest, he had been so wrapped up in his own changes and drama's that he forgot just what being a vampire would entail for Kurt. The little dude was rejected by the sun, craved blood and was no longer living. Puck wondered how Kurt so handling the transition so well. At least with him, the main symptoms of his mutation wouldn't be a problem until the full moon, but with Kurt, he had to deal with them straight away and every minute of every day. Puck just wanted to hug the boy but thought it might be stepping over the boundaries so early on in their reconciliation.

"You can suck me if you want." Puck offered and then immediately face palmed himself for choosing such words and making Kurt gulp and drop his knife on the floor. "I mean my blood." he corrected quickly. "All I'm saying is I don't mind being your source of nutrition."

"Um.. That- er- that's very sweet of you Noah, but no thank you." Kurt stuttered and ran a shaking hand through his hair. Jeez, Puck made him nervous sometimes. "I just think that that would be far too intimate for our friendship. Like the..er… like the sex, that should be off limits." Kurt was so thankful he was unable to blush anymore.

"Can I be completely honest with you Princess, without fear of being judged or ostracized?" Kurt nodded and decide it be better not to ask where Puck learnt such an abstract word. "I'll prefer if it was me than anyone else out there."

The sincerity in Puck's voice stumped Kurt silent. Why did Puck have to make things so fucking complicated. Luckily he was saved from answering when Finn burst in and demanded food.

"Coming." Kurt called out with a chirpy tone before grabbing the plate of bread and practically dashing out of the kitchen.

**~*~*NEW-YORK*~*~**

All in all, with the pit stop, it took just under 12 hours for Rachel and Kurt to scream from their respective RV's when the statue of liberty came into view. They're enthusiasm was shared by the others when everyone finally awoke and shook off their groggy state.

As soon as the vehicles pulled up just outside Central Park, Rachel and Kurt jumped off the RV's and right into each others arms where they began crying with sheer delight.

Jamie groaned when she saw all the Glee clubber join together and start high fiving each other and giving each other celebratory claps on the back. "Oh god no." she moaned when she saw what was about to happen.

New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls:)  
_Bum, bum, bum (Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_  
_Bum, bum, bum (Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_

Sam:  
_Yeah, yeah, now I'm up at Brooklyn (__New Directions Boys__: Bum, bum, bum)_  
_Now I'm down in Tribeca, right next to DeNiro (__New Directions Girls:__ Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_  
_But I'll be hood forever, I'm the new Sinatra (__New Directions Boys__: Bum, bum, bum)_  
_And since I made it here, I can make it anywhere (__New Directions Girls__: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_  
_Yeah they love me everywhere_

Finn:  
_I used to cop in Harlem (__New Directions Boys__: Bum, bum, bum)_  
_All of my Dominicanos Right there up on Broadway (__New Directions Girls__: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_  
_Brought me back to that McDonald's_  
_Took it to my stash box (__New Directions Boys__: Bum, bum, bum)_  
_Five Sixty State street (__New Directions Girls__: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_  
_Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries_

Puck:  
_Cruising down 8th street (__New Directions Boys__: Bum, bum, bum)_  
_Off white Lexus (__New Directions Girls:__ Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_  
_Driving so slow but BK is from Texas_  
_Me I'm up at BedStuy (__New Directions Boys:__ Bum, bum, bum)_  
_Home of that boy Biggie (__New Directions Girls__: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_  
_Now I live on Billboard_  
_And I brought my boys with me_  
_Say what up to Ty Ty (__New Directions Boys__: Bum, bum, bum)_  
_Still sipping Mai Tai's (__New Directions Girls__: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_  
_Sitting courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high fives_  
_J-gga I be spiked out (__Santana__: C'mon)_  
_I can trip a referee (__Santana__: C'mon)_  
_Tell by my attitude (__Santana__: C'mon) that I most definitely from…_

Santana and Rachel:  
_In New York (__Jake:__ Hey, aha)_  
_Concrete jungle (__Jake__: Yeah) where dreams are made of_  
_There's nothing you can't do (__Jake__: Yeah)_  
_Now you're in New York (__Rachel:__ You're in New York) (__Jake__: Aha aha aha)_  
_These streets will make you feel brand new (__Rachel__: You feel brand new) (__Ryder__: New)_  
_Big lights will inspire you (__Rachel:__ Inspire you) (__Ryder__: Cmon)_  
_Let's hear it for New York (__Ryder:__ Your welcome old G)_  
_New York, New York (__Ryder:__ I hold you high sugar)_

Kurt and Blaine:  
_One hand in the air for the big city_  
_Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty_  
_No place in the world that could compare_  
_Put your lighters in the air_  
_Everybody say yeah (__Santana__: C'mon), yeah (__Santana__: C'mon)_  
_Yeah, (__Santana__: C'mon) yeah!_

Santana and Rachel with New Directions:  
_In New York (__Unique__: New York) (__New Directions__: New York) (__Santana__: Yeah, yeah)_  
_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (__Unique__: Jungle, yeah, yeah)_  
_There's nothing you can't do (__New Directions__: You can't do)_  
_Now you're in New York (__Unique__: New York, New York) (__Sam__: New York) (__Santana__: Yeah)_  
_These streets will make you feel brand new (__Unique__: Brand new) (__New Directions__: Brand new)_  
_Big lights will inspire you (__Unique:__ Inspire you) (__New Directions:__ Inspire you)_  
_Let's hear it for New York (__Unique:__ New York) (__Santana__: Huh)_  
_New York (__Unique__: New York) (__Santana__: Yeah)_  
_New York (__Unqiue:__ New York, yo whoa) (__Santana:__ Huh, uh)_

New Directions Boys:  
_Bum, bum, bum_

New Directions Girls:  
_Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa_

The others cheered when the performance was over, everyone except Jamie and Sarah who both watched on with their arms folded, leaning against one of the RV's.  
"There is no way that that was improvised." Sarah said in disbelief.

* * *

**Song: Empire State of Mind - JayZ and Alicia Keys.**

**Next chapter: the hunt for the grimoire and we find out who YOU have chosen to remember their Luna's Stars adventure.**

**My most recent poll is sooo close, literally at this point, there's only one vote between them, so please spare 2 minutes and vote if you can.**


	9. Ch9 - Hunt for the Grimoire

**Chapter Nine:**

**Hunt for the grimoire**

**~*~*WILLIAMS*~*~**

One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else.

It was just past noon on Friday and the team had all gone out in their separate directions to look for this so called magical textbook of Santana's and Oliver had elected himself to stay behind to watch over Kurt, who was sleeping peacefully on the bottom bunk of the double-decker beds with half a dozen sheets draped around the framework to block out the sun. Ollie was under the makeshift den as well, looking down at the beautiful face of his now ex boyfriend.

The image of Kurt Hummel sleeping blissfully in a true vampire pose, with arms overlapping as they draped over his slender chest, brought mixed emotions to Ollie. One the one hand, the newborn vampire looked so tranquil and calm, with skin as white as snow and lips as red as cherry, that the older man wanted nothing more than to freeze time and keep Kurt looking so breathtaking forever. And then he remembered, that was going to be the case anyway. For on the other hand, Oliver was tentatively staring at a corpse, a parasite frozen in time. A creature enslaved by the night, famous for their dangerous hunting ways and sexual prowess. The knowledge didn't frighten or disgust the man, instead it made him sad.

While the others were either wrapped up in their own drama's or gushing over these new mutations, Ollie studied the matter much deeper. He was unsure of how much Kurt understood about the changes that had occurred on his life and the consequences of it.

Kurt was so into this hunt and finding a cure to bring his father back into the realm of the alert that he seemed to forget that because of this transformation, he could no longer have a relationship once his dad woke up. Kurt was no longer living or effected by the ailments which mortals were, meaning one day, inevitably, Kurt would have to watch his father die. Would have to watch all of his loved ones be taken by father time while he roamed on, continuing to bond and then lose people. Ollie doubted that Kurt really understood how alone he would be from now on.

Although it had only been a few short months that Ollie had known Kurt, in that time the man truly believed he had got to know him. Once Kurt sat back and realized his curse, he would retreat and withdraw into himself completely. Refuse to make connections with people for fear of watching them leave his life one way or another. He would never have a constant person again. Just because Kurt's heart had stopped beating, didn't mean it had stopped loving.

Because Kurt did still love, he loved a lot of people in a lot of different ways. But there was one person, if he could still be classed as such, who Kurt loved in a way that Ollie had craved and still did if he was being honest.

Noah Puckerman.

Ollie had known from the off about Kurt's infatuation with the local bad boy and it was something he was willing to look past just to get close to the slender man. He had hoped that in time, he could show Kurt enough love and support that it might overshadow the hold Puck seemed to have on his heart. But it never happened.

Puck used and abused the pale vampire in the worst possible way, by toying with his heart and that cruel organ refused to let the man go, no matter how many times it was stabbed. That's exactly what Ollie assumed the feeling was like for Kurt, a knife wound to the chest every time Puck wronged him. That's how he felt whenever Puck was able to make Kurt smile more brightly than he ever could, simply with a look. It seemed like this love for Puck was truly undying, a love that would last forever and since Kurt was no longer able to die from natural causes, seemed like a very possible reality.

And that's why Oliver did one of the hardest things he had had to do and let Kurt go. Kurt's heart had always and would always belong to Puck and one day, the wolf would die and Kurt's hopes, dreams and happiness would die with him. When time was so precious and valuable now, who was Ollie, a stranger in the midst, to become an obstacle in that? Kurt's heart beat for Puck and whether the feeling would ever be returned or not, Ollie refused to be there, lurking in the background, making Kurt feel guilty for something he could not control.

In his ultimate declaration for the most amazing boy he had ever had the privilege of knowing, Ollie set Kurt free.

"Goodbye Kurt." he whispered into the darkness, Kurt's skin practically glowing around it. Without even thinking twice, Ollie lowered his head and let his lips gentle brush against Kurt's mouth as his final act of love. And with that, he was gone, with nothing more than a note to the others explaining his absence was to start his own new adventure and wishing them luck on theirs.

**~*~*CENTRAL-PARK*~*~**

Unique Adams, Jake Puckerman and Jamie McQueen's quest to find the grimoire found them in Central Park around one o'clock in the afternoon. The mid January chilly weather had them all wrapped up in boots, hats, gloves, scarves and thick parka coats. The cold weather also meant that the amount of sleeping civilians were dramatically reduced to what could have been if the eclipse had taken place in the summer.

The trio, who had been searching and walking endlessly for a good couple of hours, found themselves taking a well deserved rest on Bow Bridge, overlooking the beautiful lake. Jake was slumped down against the iron framework, sipping on a flask of coffee he had made during a pit stop at the Ballplayer's house. He held the flask tightly in his gloved hands, keeping the drink close to his face, embracing the steam as it provided welcoming warmth against his frostbitten nose and cheeks. Unique was floating up and down the bridge, taking photographs of everything from several different angles, a chore Kurt had demanded she do after his dramatic strop of not being able to tag along. Unique didn't mind at all, in fact, she was glad to use Kurt insistence as an excuse for taking photo she so desperately wanted herself. After all, how often do the losers of Lima, Ohio get to see New York? Jamie, however, was not embracing the new experience or trying to keep herself warm on her mission. No, instead she choose to do what she seemed to do best; bitch and moan.

"They do realize that slavery towards the blacks was outlawed years ago right?" the caramel coloured skin girl complained as she rested her elbows against the iron bridge, staring out at the lake surrounding them.

"Excuse you?" Unique exclaimed in disbelief halfway through snapping a bird, mid flight.

"Send the blacks out in the cold."

"Everyone is out apart from Kurt and Ollie." Jake reminded the girl who was several feet away from him. "Also, we choose ourselves to team up together."

"Whatever." Jamie scoffed. "I only came because I wanted somewhere for us to fuck, but it's too fucking cold." the condensation escaping her mouth only proving her point.

Jake laughed and smirked up at the promiscuous woman, who looked down and gave him a teasing wink.

"OK, hold up." Unique interjected the eye fucking, finally giving up with her camera as she sashayed over to them. "What's the deal, sister? Because first you are all over Puck, then you are doing the nasty with baby Puck, then you scream at my home girl for trying to take your man and then, here you are, whoring yourself out again." the transgender woman said in a sassy tone. Both Jamie and Jake opened their mouths to speak, but Unique was just getting started. She had a lot to say on this situation that she had been holding in for the harmony of the group. "And you." she pointed right in Jake's face, so quickly that the boy almost dropped his flask as he flinched. "Haven't you learned anything from your brother's mistake? The whole sleeping around with any girl with a pulse thing doesn't really win you any friends. Now I have major love for you Jake so I say this as a friend, but grow the fuck up." she snapped.

Jake got to his feet, feeling utterly defenseless from the ground and square his shoulders, ready for the verbal beating. Jamie sneered at the black girl and walked right up in her face.

"No-one asked for you opinion, _dude_!" she hissed disgusting, right into Unique's unwavering face.

"Oh no girlfriend, Unique isn't finished just yet." the trans girl informed, not feeling intimidated by the other two at all. "You go around sleeping with men, brothers even, and bitch, moan and nag about how cruel the world is to you and how the rest of us suck. Baby please, Santana played that role 2 years ago when it was still fashionable. You're making a fool of yourself by poorly imitating something we have all seen and got bored of, find a new hobby. And you.." she turned her head away from a growling Jamie to face Jake once more. "Maybe it's a Puckerman thing, maybe it's an overload of testosterone, I don't know, but what I do know is that fucking your bro's bitch and smacking up Ryder's pretty little face doesn't make you 'badass' Jacob, it makes you a douche bag. Now I don't give a fuck what you two do to each other or with each other, but the second it starts interfering with the groups dynamics, you bet Unique is going to speak up and set you straight."

It was silent in the wake of Unique's comments for a few seconds as both Jamie and Jake registered what she was saying. Then quickly, their blank expressions turned to those of rage.

"Jake, you better reel this fat boy in or else I'm gonna end up drowning him in the lake." Jamie threatened, stepping back up to Unique and staring her darkly in the face.

"Go on." Unique replied before Jake could say a word. "I beg you to try."

"Fuck this." Jamie screeched, throwing her hands in the air and stepping back. "Find this stupid book on your own. I'm out of here. You with me Jake?"

Jake gave a disapproving look towards Unique and grabbed hold of Jamie's hand and the two of them began walking back in the direction of the RV's.

"Cowards!" Unique shouted at their retreating figures. "You two go fuck each other while the rest of us actually try and wake our loved ones up!" but her yells fell on deaf ears and the boy and girl completely ignored her and continued walking away.

**~*~*MADISON-SQUARE-GARDEN*~*~**

Leonardo O'Connor was a natural fighter. His strength, agility and vigilance were his ultimate weapon. So when 14 year old Sarah Puckerman had been able to slip away during their hunt of the magical textbook in Madison Square, he was not too pleased. Mainly at himself.

They had been in the arena for about twenty minutes, searching endlessly throughout the rows of seats in hopes of bringing the hunt to an end. Sarah offered to take one side of the massive room while she instructed Leo to take the other side. Seeing nothing wrong with the plan, Leo accepted easily and began his search. Throughout looking for the grimoire, he often looked over to the other side of the room for Sarah, but the girl was nowhere to be seen, but assuming she was on her hands and knees, looking under seats like he had done, he looked past it. It wasn't until he had completely covered his appointed section and called out for the girl, that he realized she had disappeared. At first, Leo had been frightful that something had happened to the young girl, and then he remembered who he was dealing with; Lady Puckerman. Probably the most sly and cunning of the Puckerman's, with innocent looks that cleverly disguised the devil that lurked beneath.

"Sarah!" he shouted angrily once he found the girl at a bar with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. She was clearly drunk and looking thoroughly depressed. "What the fuck do you think your playing at? There are dark creatures out there and someone could have grabbed you!"

Sarah snorted and took a large gulp of the drink, straight from the bottle and hissed at the burn. "Who gives a flying fuck." she slurred, not turning to face the enraged man.

"Drunk? Again?" he snapped, snatching the bottle effortlessly from her hands. "I'm meant to be looking after you. What is it with you Puckerman's and the need to rebel?"

"Dude, we are Puckerman's." Sarah replied as if the small sentence answered the question. "Our father's blood runs through our veins. Can't change who we are." and then she laughed humorlessly. "Actually, turns out, we can." she spat coldly, looking down at the counter of the bar.

Observing the drunk girl, Leo picked up on the desperation and fear underneath the angry tone and immediate his rage was squashed. Sarah Puckerman was scared. Scared for her brother.

"He's going to be alright, you know." Leo said calmly, not entirely believing what he was saying. He doubted very much that Noah would be alright at all come Monday night, not to mention the warped emotions his mutation were producing. "We'll look after him and remind him that he isn't alone." that was something he could promise. "But you need to be sober to do so."

"But I don't want to be sober!" Sarah snapped, lifting her head and facing Leo full on. There were tears building in her eyes, but she seemed either not to notice or care that she was showing vulnerability. "Being sober means facing reality, reality is that my brother is nothing more than a monster now. I'm scared of him, Leo. I'm frightened of the one person I have never felt anything but safe around."

Leo quickly wrapped the girl up in his arms as she broke down, sobs ripping from her throat. Noah had spoken fondly of the bond that he and Sarah had many times during training. His sister was his world, a feeling that was obviously mutual for the younger girl, and now, by some bizarre turn of events, the foundation which they built their love, trust and support on was crumbling. And for the first time since as long as he could remember, Leo couldn't come up with a remedy for it.

"I love you Leo." Sarah whispered with a sniff.

Leo knew all too well about Sarah's harbouring feeling towards him and tried several times to politely and gently let her know that nothing would ever happen of that nature because of her age. Reminding her now, however, wasn't the time. The time was for comfort, so instead of answering, he just held the weeping girl in his arms and hoped she felt safe from the world whilst there.

**~*~*TIME-SQUARE*~*~**

Sam Evans, Liam Stephenson, Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson found themselves at Time Square. Well, 'found themselves' wasn't completely accurate since Rachel had forcefully dragged the boys off to Broadway with a manic smile on her face.

She had been clinging tightly to Finn's arm the entire time, squealing in his ear when she saw shows she recognized and belting out their soundtracks. There was a very odd sensation within Finn every time the brunette diva did this. His impulses would battle between wanting to punch her in the face and hug her. It was confusing and made his head hurt, so he remained silent and expressionless and he tuned her out completely.

"There's Mamma Mia, and oh look, The Lion King and Phantom. Just some of my favorites to name a few." Rachel beamed excitedly, completely forgetting the reason for being here with the three boys. "Oh course, there are some new shows that I haven't heard of as of yet, but I'm sure I will soon become… BLAINE!" She gasped, effectively knocking Finn out of his stupor and Liam and Sam out of their Harry Potter based conversation.

The three boys looked around for Rachel's brother, but he was nowhere in sight.

"That man looks like Blaine!" Rachel explained in awe as she looked out at a poster. "How to succeed in business without really trying." she read aloud and the three boys looked up at the poster as well.

"No he doesn't." Finn wrinkled up his nose as he looked up at the picture. "Darren Criss?" he asked, reading the name of the performer below the picture. "Who's that?"

"Ohmigod! Wicked!" Rachel screeched, completely distracted by the poster of her favorite musical of all time. "I can't believe Kurt is missing this. He will be vibrating with rage with I sneak inside without him." the three boys snapped their heads to the crazed looking girl as she dashed through the crowd of sleeping people over to the theater. "Come on boys, the book might be inside. No stone must be left unturned." she yelled before disappearing into the building.

The boys groaned in annoyance. Rachel had said the same thing about the last 6 theaters they entered, all of which had her completely ignoring the hunt, opting to climb on stage and belt out the most famous songs from whatever show was held in the particular building.

"This is going to be a long day." Sam sighed as even from outside the building, over the car alarms of crashed vehicles, Rachel could still easily be heard from inside.

_"I'll sooner buy defying gravity"_

**~*~*EMPIRE-STATE-BUILDING*~*~**

"Santana, please." Blaine panted as he begged, clutching to the railing to support himself as he battled an oncoming stitch forming under his ribs. "I can't go on without taking a break."

They were in the metallic looking stairwell of the empire state building, between floors 74 and 75 when Blaine decided he had had enough. As soon as he, Puck and Santana had walked into the building, the dapper boy had cheerily made his approach to the elevators, only to be dragged back by Santana. The Latina had told the honey eyed boy that she wasn't getting in the elevator in case it broke down and the engineers were asleep, leaving them in there until they ate each other. Blaine almost cried at the realization of taking the stairs as his only option while Puck remained mute.

Puck had been unusually quiet thoroughly the whole journey to the building and on the way up and neither Blaine nor Santana knew why. Puck did though. Last night was the first night in a very long time where he went to sleep sober, and come morning, he remembered why he drank so heavily in the first place. The nightmares had returned.

They were always the same. It would be him and his father, the location differed with each dream, but the outcome would always be the same. Elijah Puckerman dying at the hands of his son. Each nightmare saw Puck take on a new approach in killing his father, last night, Puck had slit his throat.

So last night's troubled sleep, the feeling of disgust harboring within him, the scatty werewolf emotions and the exhaustion on the climb of the building left Puck very irritable and if Blaine didn't get the fuck up off the ground soon, Puck was going to throw him down the stairs.

"If you want you be a Cheerio next year, your stamina needs to improve quick time." Santana huffed as she stopped what had become a rhythmic march on her way to the top.

"Go on without me." Blaine suggested, breathing hard and lolling his head to the side in exhaustion. Puck went to continue walking with a stern look on his face, but Santana held him back.

"Get the fuck up!" Puck growled, finally snapping and grabbing Blaine by his coat and lifting him high off the ground. "WALK!" He shouted angrily.

"GET OFF ME!" Blaine yelled as somehow, so fast it seemed a blur, lifted his legs to wrap around Puck's neck, span around and slide down the wolf's back and shoved him hard so that Puck crashed painfully into the wall.

Santana watched on, open mouthed, as Blaine's pupils turned to narrow vertical slits while Puck's grew large and wild before both boys began grappling with each other in the tiny stairwell.

Puck was letting out vicious barking noises which blended with Blaine's hissed while they clawed at each others necks and torso's, punching each other in the stomach and even going as far as biting each other. To an outsider, it would look like two mortal enemies fighting to the death, but Santana knew this was a battle of pride. The beast within the both, refusing to bow down to the others command. With this knowledge, Santana knew that she herself could not control the situation between savage animals and decided to leave them to it.

Continuing her ascent and blocking out the wild noises of her friends, Santana felt her body being to faintly hum with a powerful force. Magic, she told her self as she climbed higher. Her body was telling her that her book was near and the feeling that washed over her was incredible. As the magic began to twirl over her, caressing her very being, Santana felt powerful, free, complete.

There is was. The 86th floor observation. Underneath a pair of binoculars. A black, pristine leather book, as large as an encyclopedia, with golden words inscribed within the cover reading 'Santana Diabla Lopez's Book of Shadows'.

As soon as Santana picked up the beautiful heavy book she knew her mutation was complete. The blood in her veins felt like a soft electrical current, tingling the tips of her fingers and toes. She felt protected by an invisible force that surrounded her, bathed her, controlled her. It was in this moment that Santana Lopez fully recognized and accepted that she was a witch.

Opening the book and flicking quickly through the pages, she saw spells and enchantments, potion recipes and information in hundreds of different varieties. This book opened up a whole world of possibilities and the little demon that lived inside Santana couldn't help but smirk.

Rushing down the stairwell, book close to her chest, Santana stumbled on the most gruesome scene she had even seen in real life. Blaine and Puck were grappling on the floor, rolling around, blood splashed across the walls as open wounds from their broken bodies poured endlessly. The boys really were fighting to the death, each oblivious to how much damage they were in themselves.

"STOP!" she screamed in horror at the boys and before the words could even penetrate their ear drums, Blaine and Puck were blasted apart by in invisible force, sending them catapulting into the wall at each end of the stairwell. "I found my book." Santana smiled and waved it in the air.

Blaine and Puck were breathing hard, staring at each other menacingly, ignoring Santana completely as the gashes and wounds on their skin began to slowly start the rapid healing process.

"Wanna try a spell?" she asked as she opened her grimoire once again and looked at all the possibilities. Blaine and Puck hadn't attempted to begin fighting again, or maybe they had and the weird sightless barrier was preventing them, Santana didn't know or care, she was just glad it was over. "What about a '_Pep me up_' charm? It helps rid exhaustion?" she suggested, looking over the spell that needed nothing more than to be read aloud.

"What I want, Santana." Puck spat her name and Santana looked at him unimpressed. "Is to get a decent nights sleep without having to turn to the bottle."

Santana had heard through the grapevine that Puck was giving up drink in order to maintain his friendship with Kurt and although she found it noble, she also found it unrealistic. Puck was a teenage boy, of course he wanted a drink, it was the fear of the nightmares that made him indulge too much.

"What about I brew a dreamless sleep potion?" she asked, flipping through the pages until she found the recipe. "Oh shit, maybe not. I don't even know what most of these ingredients are, let alone how to find them."

"He doesn't need to block his nightmares!" Blaine snapped angrily, giving Puck a dirty look. "He needs to get to the root of them and deal with his shit before he fucking tries to kill anyone else." the curse word was not lost on Santana, Slugbrow was most definitely upset. She went back to her grimoire and continued looking for something that might help.

"I know the fucking root of my problems Anderson!" Puck barked. "I just can't access them. I'm getting visions that I know are real. I just know it. But there's this fucking block in my brain and…" he choose to growl in frustration rather than to finish his sentence.

"Why not ask Sam?" Blaine retorted, the name sounding bitter on his tongue. A truce might have formed but it didn't cancel anything out. He was still a mystery. "He seems to know everything about anything."

"Boys, shut up." Santana demanded impatiently, sick and tired of the squabbling. They were fully grown men for fucks sake. "You both seem to have questions and hopefully I can help find the answer."

"Unless there's a spell to reboot my memory of an event that I don't even know is real, then forget it." Puck sighed exasperatedly and somehow managed to climb to his feet with a slight stagger. Blaine jumped to his feet as well, on guard of a possible attack.

"Or a charm to reveal whatever Sam is hiding so I don't have to walk on eggshells ever damn day." Blaine spat venomously. But Santana didn't hear him. Her focus entirely on the page before her.

"Memory spell." she whispered in awe, her voice heavy in the silent stairwell. "The '_Forget-me-not_' charm allows a person to travel back into their mind to events, days and moments of their past. This simple but effective spell is so powerful that it can bring forth memories which the person may have forgotten. This spell has been around since the late 1700's and was regularly used on victims who had their memories erased by the '_memory melt_' hex, see page 213 for details." she read aloud, both boys listening intently. "Although often desired, it is not particularly safe for a person to go back in their mind alone in fear of the person becoming trapped in the past, so a supervisor is usually supplied. The side effect of a duet '_forget-me-not_' charm is that the supervisor's memories will also be exposed to the original recipient and vice versa."

Santana, personally, felt giddy which anticipation to perform such a spell. Puck and Blaine however stared, stoned faced, at each other. The silent message was clear. Puck wanted to use the spell and needed Blaine as his supervisor but didn't want Blaine, the beast that he had just savagely attacked, to be exposed to the intimate corners of Pucks mind. Blaine had no desire to accompany Puck and was even more reluctant to share his own dark shadows with Puck, but knew that the wolf could be fatally dangerous to everyone if he didn't get his mind sorted out.

"Please." Puck asked in a quiet voice, dropping his gaze and instead, looking at the floor. Santana looked over at Blaine, awaking an answer, a hopeful smile playing on her lips.

"You owe me Puckerman." Blaine huffed in defeat.

"Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckerman." Santana smiled at the pair of pathetic little animals. "It's time to remember."

* * *

**Noah won the poll by 4 votes, but people who couldn't vote due to their phones, inboxed me asking for Blaine. In the end, it was a draw.**

**Next Chapter: Puck and Blaine revisit a past that they have no recollection of.**

**LAST CHANCE TO VOTE ON THE NEW POLL: TRUTH SPELL OR LUST SPELL. VOTES VIA REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE DO COUNT AS WELL!**


	10. Ch10 - I Remember

**May I present to you, Aaliyah's lullaby's longest chapter yet and what I'm fairly certain, marks the halfway point of this story.**

**I sincerely apologize to everyone who may get confused reading this chapter. it was a tough job differentiating between present day puckerson and past puckerson, but hopefully i did it right.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**I Remember**

**~*~*EMPIRE-STATE-BUILDING*~*~**

The 15 minutes that followed the boys agreement to accept magical help from their friend was spent in utter silence. Splattered blood continued trickling down the metallic stairwell of the grand building, claw marks decorated the walls and steps and a morbid atmosphere polluted the air.

Blaine mutely observed the scene around him in horror. Now that his anger had been dispelled and the adrenaline evaporated, his mind was quickly catching up to him, and it wasn't liking what it was processing. It looked like someone had set free two caged and hungry animals and the two wild, enraged beast fought violently to the death. If the sight wasn't bad enough, the knowledge that he was one of those rabid creatures made him feel dirty and nauseous. He had never in a million years lost control like he had just done and it petrified him. And this wasn't the only time he had lost control of his composure and lashed out. Just yesterday, he had tried to punch Sam in the face back at his house. Blaine had always been opinionated and defensive and those traits threw him into a lot of arguments and squabbles but never had he ever felt the impulse to be physically violent. This mutation of his DNA was turning him into something he didn't like, and quite frankly feared. It was turning him into a monster. It was a hard thing to digest, but he did so, hoping that admittance was the first step towards recovery.

Puck had his head between his knees as he sat as far away from the other two as possible, which given the narrow confided space they were in, was not far enough away at all. His emotions were spinning like a tornado inside of him. Since becoming a werewolf, everything felt extreme and intensified and he had trouble differentiating his feelings. His regret for attacking Blaine blended effortlessly into the anger he initially felt, while his weeks worth of confusion of his dad's death mixed easily with his anxiety to find out the answers. All in all, his whirlwind of emotions was making him angry, irrationally and uncontrollably angry and he needed to calm himself the fuck down. Blaine was right about one thing, Puck was dangerous. A simmering volcano that threatened to erupt at anytime and Puck feared about who would be in the firing line when it happened and eventually got burned.

Santana, being the selfish bitch she was, didn't really care about the boys inner turmoil's and angst. If they wanted to eat each other or whatever to release their pent up frustration, then so be it. Rather they attack and battle with an opponent which had the equal amount of strength to take on the challenge. What Santana didn't like however, was the walking on eggshells aspect of being around them as they growled at each other while everyone had to just sit back and hope not to get hurt in the processes. So if she could practice some magic while conveniently helping the beasts with some deep rooted troubles, perfect.

So for the whole 15 minutes, Santana sat with her nose in her book of shadows, like a dork, and read the summary, incantation and preparation for the 'Forget-me-not' charm. Luckily, it looked pretty easy. No outside instruments were needed, no physical pain would be experienced and the words that needed to be spoken seemed short and easy to memorize. If fact, all she needed was her voice, and two willing participants to be connected skin to skin.

"The book says you should fuck each other." Santana said flatly as she whipped her head up, effectively breaking the silence. Both boys didn't seemed thrilled at the idea at all. "To become one, one's cock should be fitted snugly inside the other." she pretended to read aloud. "Sorry, boys, I don't make the rules, I don't make the rules."

"The book doesn't say that, Santana." Blaine huffed and rubbed his face roughly with his palms.

"Yes it does!" Santana shouted defensively. "Why the fuck would I make this shit u- hey give that back!" she screamed as Puck snatched the book from her hands. Her efforts to retrieve it were futile though as Puck easily held her back at arms length as his hazel eyes scanned the page.

"No it doesn't. It just says skin to skin contact." Puck reassured Blaine, who looked a lot less pale than he was 10 seconds ago. "We can just hold hands or some shit."

Santana grabbed her book back when Puck offered it out to her and she fell back in her position with a pout on her face. "How is that any less gay? If I'm doing this favor for you, where the hell are my benefits? I needs me some ass action and I needs it NOW!" She exclaimed, yet both boys rudely ignored her as Blaine got to his feet, sat next to Puck, unfortunately fully clothed, and grabbed his hand. "I hate you both." she said childishly before becoming serious and looking at them both.

"I need you to relax your minds." she instructed in a mystical voice that she probably didn't need to use. "Allow your brains to open up, greet the invitation to explore." the tips of her fingers began to tingle as the magic within her awoke. "Accept the journey that awaits you and welcome it graciously. Let your minds go completely blank and just feel the connection of the hand of your partner. Your trusted partner." luckily the boys had instinctively closed their eyes so they were unaware of Santana rolling her eyes at the preparation and quickly becoming slightly bored and took out her cell to snap a picture of them, gaying it up.

"I'm going to take you boys back to the night of the shooting stars, is that alright?" she asked in a normal voice and both boys nodded. "It seems to be when certain weird things began happening. You ready?" they nodded again and Santana wasn't sure who initiated it, but one of the boys hands tightened around the other. "_I cast this spell in hopes you remember, events that followed the stars in November. May the lost be found as you connect the dot, as you remember a past that you long since forgot_."

The effects were instant. Both boys went pale and rigid as they inhaled deeply and then went completely limp. Santana looked on in amazement at the unconscious men for a second before slyly grabbing Blaine's free hand and placing it on Puck's cock and turned Puck's head in to nuzzle the crook of Blaine's neck before snapping yet another picture.

_When will I see you again?_  
_You left with no goodbye,_  
_Not a single word was said,_  
_No final kiss to seal any sins,_  
_I had no idea of the state we were in,_

Puck and Blaine fell heavily onto something that felt and smelt suspiciously like grass. As neither experienced any pain due to the collision, they both assumed they had arrived in the dream like state of a memory. Jumping to their feet, they scanned the area and quickly processed the scenery as the football field of McKinley high. It was dark and loud, chatter coming from all directions as students gathered to watch the skies come alive. They had made it.

"Liam is going to be so jealous." Blaine whispered in awe as he continued looking around in hopes to find his group. Noone paid them any attention what so ever and it quickly became apparent that they were invisible to the people of the past, no more than mere ghosts.

"Blaine?" Puck said quietly, grabbing the dapper man's attention. "I'm fucking so sorry dude." the words came out just as Blaine was enveloped in Puck's arms, startling him. "You have no idea how much this means that you're doing this for me. You're a cool kid and I've been nothing but an asshole to you." Puck's muffled voice said.

"Hey, look at me." Blaine said, pulling out of the hug. "Us WereBeasts stick together. I understand and you understand, no harm done." Blaine reassured with a dazzling smile, relieved to finally get rid of the thick tension. "And Puck, know matter what we see here, I wont judge you." he promised.

Puck opened his mouth to respond, but an all too familiar voice reached the hazel eyed boys ears. "So you bitches are my new home-girls, home-boys and homo's for the night?" snapping around, Blaine and Puck looked on as the past projections of Santana and Brittany strolled right past them and over to an ignited trashcan. Puck looked down at Blaine who nodded and both followed the lesbians over to a group of people.

_Them!_

Puck and Blaine from two months ago sat on the lightning struck tree trunk with a nervous and quiet Kurt sitting next to Blaine as Santana began informing the group that she kept things real and got away with it because she was hilarious.

"This is so fucked up." Puck whispered into Blaine's ear and all the shorter boy could do was nod with his mouth hanging open. "This is the first time we all got to meet each other. The day before Mr. Shue recruited us for Glee."

"Hummel?" Puck from the past asked shy Kurt"You happen to be related to the dude who owns the garage?"

Puck felt a pain pang in his chest as he watched his now-friend completely ignore his other self. He had been told numerous times that he took his friendship with Kurt for granted and Puck always laughed over it. He couldn't ever imagine Kurt ever deserting him, not for long at least. But this, watching a one sided interaction as Past Puck tried to wheedle a response out of Kurt by mentioning his broken truck, only to be given the cold shoulder was a complete smack in the face.

"I don't think he meant to come off so rude." the real Blaine reassured him as he watched Puck with empathetic eyes. "He had a problem with straight boys back in the day and add the whole love thing, he probably didn't want to embarrass himself or you."

"Still hurts." Puck mumbled, kicking a patch of grass in front of him with his eyes downcast.

Blaine didn't answer back, unsure of what to say. He was still completely confused over Kurt and Puck's relationship and doubted Puck himself knew entirely, so instead he watched on as the principle came over to the group to check on them. Blaine remembered how elegant and formal Principle Figgins seemed to be that day and realized that he had since to act in the same manner. As the Indian man floated away, Santana deemed him a drug taking pedophile.

"You can't just accuse someone of that. If someone were to over hear you, you could land that man in a whole heap of drama and trouble" Past Blaine chastised Santana and the real dapper boy rolled his eyes at his uptight behavior. It really was a strange and peculiar sensation, watching yourself and getting a rough estimate of how you come across to other people. Blaine knew he was well educated and had experienced the finer things in life, but watching his own overly formal behaviour was slightly embarrassing.

"The beginning of the legendary Blantana feud." the real bronzed wolf pointed out.

Both ghosts from the future watched on as the group continued mingling with one another. Puck was talking to Finn and Sam while Blaine was talking to Brody before Kurt and Santana brought up his ex boyfriend, Sebastian Smythe.

"I'm so sorry, it was like two months ago." Kurt gasped sadly when the past dapper boy questioned Kurt relationship with Sebastian, only to find out that they slept together at one point while the Dalton boy was still with the now-panther.

Past Puck coughed out the word 'slut' in referral to Kurt and after a bit of banter, Santana ignored him to continue talking to the pale boy.

"Why did you do it?" the real Blaine asked his friend.

"I don't know. I think I was just trying to get him to communicate with me somehow, either to answer my questions or tell me to go suck a dick or something." the wolf replied with a shrug. In all fairness, he had completely forgot he had done the douche move. Continuing his observation, the big conversation came up were Kurt told Santana that he was in love with him. Something the past Puck heard as well.

"All or nothing" Kurt whispered sadly, tears collecting in his eyes. The Real Puck, on instinct, walked over and knelt between the projections of Santana and the teary eyed boy and just watched him. Puck hated seeing Kurt cry, he had often said, only to himself, that watching something as pure looking as Kurt cry was like seeing an innocent deer get hunted. It felt immoral and wrong.

"Would you change it?" Blaine asked from behind him as Puck continued looking in Kurt's face. "If you had the option not to have heard the confession, would you have changed it?"

"Yes" Puck answered immediately as he got back to his feet and tried to shake off the awful feeling from his body. "I would have found out eventually because he is really bad at hiding it, but I would have liked to of found out on Kurt's terms. When he was ready."

He vaguely heard Rachel's screechy voice tell them to look up at the sky before his skull felt like it had been split open as tremendous pain overtook him and he fell on all fours. As he tried opening his eyes, he saw Blaine on the ground next to him, clutching his head as the ghosts from the past and the scenery became a massive blur.

"What the hell is happening!" Blaine yelled, his voice broken in pain.

"Boys, relax your minds" Santana's misty voice came from nowhere yet everywhere. "There's a barrier here that the spell is trying to tear down, I need you to focus on letting it"

It was easier said than done. It was almost impossible for both boys to focus on anything beside the pain that was coursing through their skulls. Somehow, is if guided by an invisible force, Blaine's hand found Puck's and instantly the pain faded.

_I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,_  
_And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head,_  
_But don't you remember?_  
_Don't you remember?_  
_The reason you loved me before,_  
_Baby, please remember me once more,_

"Together we'll become the protectors of light, Saving the world as it falls into night."

The chant like sentence reached their ears before either one of them could scramble to their feet and once they had, they saw absolute chaos.

Principle Figgins body crumpled to the ground, the weather went crazy in a downpour of rain that neither boys remembered happening, something small and shiny hit Sam in the back and sent him flying onto past Blaine's lap while everyone began screaming. But the main thing the memory invaders focused on was themselves, Kurt and Santana. Chanting at same chorus over and over again.

"What-?" Blaine started in complete terror.

"Dunno Dude." Puck answered as he watched the scene play out. This was mental. It was crazy. He had no recollection of this and looking at it now, it didn't even feel like it was him he was watching. It felt like he had been teleported inside an action movie and he had no idea who the cast were. Seeing himself doing things that he never knew he did was a complex and confusing thing.

"GUYS, RUN!" Sam frantically screamed, ordering their friends to back away from the tree trunk.

"Puck, I don't like this. I'm scared. What's going on?" Blaine shouted over the loud winds and shouts of horror from their friends in the past.

Puck had no answer, had no clue what was happening. All he knew was that something massive was occurring. Something they wasn't allowed to remember.

"It's them." Sam voice came to them and Blaine and Puck had just enough time to look at the blonde boy's wide eyes before turning back to their past selves and witnessing a terrifying sight. A rogue bolt of lightning crashed down and smashed into the already maimed tree truck, sending everything in whiteness.

_When was the last time you thought of me?_  
_Or have you completely erased me from your memory?_  
_I often think about where I went wrong,_  
_The more I do, the less I know,_

Once the bright blinding light faded Blaine and Puck's equilibrium wobbled at not only what they had just witnessed but by the sudden scene change. Their new environment seemed to blend into two completely different rooms. One side had red walls decorated with posters of naked woman which Puck instantly recognized as his bedroom, while the other side was ornamented with tiles, a sink, a tub and a shower; The Berry's bathroom.

"What the hell happened to us?" Blaine mumbled once his brain was able to form coherent words again.

"We got zapped by lightning bro." Puck said in awe as he looked over at his side of the room, his eyes narrowing on his bed, or more specifically, the shifting duvet. "Wanna see my cock Anderson?" Puck asked as realization dawned on him.

Blaine frowned at the question in confusion at looked over at his Were companion. In doing so, his eye naturally shifted behind him to the movement and to his horror, he came face to face to a blissfully unaware Past Puckerman in the nude whilst taking care of his aroused state. Blaine had never personally found Noah Puckerman as attractive as everyone made out. Yes, the wolf was easy on the eye, but not Blaine's type at all, but Blaine was a gay teenager and when confronted with a handsome man pumping away at a considerable sized appendage, it was hard to look away. Much to Puck's amusement.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine squeaked as Puck's chuckle broke him out of his stupor. He ducked his head and willed his darkening blush away.

"No problem dude. I'm comfortable with my sexy ass bod. Besides, it is my memory and I do spend an unhealthy amount of my time emptying my sack. You were bound to see it sometime." Puck provided, his voice and posture calm and relaxed, completely shameless. "But all's fair in love and war right?" Puck said mysteriously.

Blaine was about to ask what he meant until he noticed that Puck wasn't actually looking at him, but rather behind him. Spinning around so fast that he almost lost balance, Blaine saw himself enter the Berry's bathroom and strip completely naked. The real Blaine gasped in shock and darted over to the wolf to try shield his eyes and preserve his own dignity.

"No fair, Anderson!" Puck whined and pushed Blaine's hand from over his eyes. "Not bad dude. A dick like that needs putting to good use." he praised as he shamelessly stared at the naked form of past Blaine as the projection examined his collarbone in the mirror. The real Blaine, red as a tomato, almost died of embarrassment but decide not the justify the comment with a response.

"Why are we so calm? Shouldn't we be freaking out or something?" Blaine asked as he stared at his relaxed other self walk into the shower.

"Shouldn't we be dead?" Puck asked, allowing Blaine some privacy and watching his side of the room where a phone call from a mystery person interrupted his good time.

They continued watching themselves, Blaine showering and Puck and Sarah conversing for a while until something amazing happened. At exactly the same time, Blaine gasped as Puck let out a low whistle as each beast watched their retrospective selves manipulate water and fire.

"How is that even possible?" Blaine asked in awe as he places his hand under the whirlpool of water that danced in the shower. His hand made no contact with the droplet's even as he waved them about. Of course, he almost laughed, he was no more than a ghost. Puck however, did laugh, very loudly, causing Blaine to jump in fright.

"How is this possible?" Puck repeated through a chuckle. "You are a WerePanther, inside a memory cast by a lesbian witch while on a mission to wake up the world, and you ask how _this_ is possible?"

Blaine had no time to answer as the bathroom / bedroom combo room faded away to make way for a new scene.

_But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,_  
_And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,_

Blaine could safely say he had no memory of this what-so-ever. The room they were in looked completely unfamiliar but he assumed it belonged to Sam Evans as his eyes fell upon himself, Puck, Santana and Kurt lounging on and around a bed with the blonde boy looking at them in bewilderment while Santana bitched at him.

"Sam's room." Puck supplied unnecessarily. "Dude has comics under his bed instead of porn. Just saying." Blaine actually laughed at the look of disappointment on the wolf's face.

"You lost me at powers-" Sam said to Santana after the Latina described their morning.

"You and me both." the real Blaine muttered as he watch in awe as Santana gained her power to control wind and started talking about farts.

He sat on the bed next to his past self as it wrestled playfully with Santana. As Kurt asked Samuel a question, the real dapper boy turned to Sam's form, expecting an answer. What he saw made the blood in his veins run cold. Sam was looking at the other him with such an intense look on his face that it made the real Blaine shiver. Sam's green eyes twinkled as he watched on, a small smile set in place and Blaine's body went into auto pilot and climbed off the bed and moved over to sit right in front of the blonde. He was completely stunned, he had never seen Sam look so human before. The Sam he knew never had life in his eyes, all that was there was loss, grief and sorrow, but right here, in his hidden past, Sam's green orbs sparkled with mischief, life and something else that Blaine couldn't place. He was faintly aware of a conversation being had about Shakespeare when Sam moved through him and turned on his computer, breaking him out of his attempted mystery solving.

"Sorry my computers a bit slow, it'll only take a couple more minutes" Sam apologized to the others.

"Take your time, I quite enjoy being in the company of a funny, smart, sexy man" the real Blaine gaped at his other self was the words left his lips.

_WHAT?_ He felt like someone had just sucker punched him in the gut and left him winded. What had he just said? To a straight man that he had only just met? The feeling didn't ease either as he watched, stunned, as he and Sam shot flirty remarks at each other, each becoming more vulgar than the last. He felt sick.

"This isn't real." Blaine gulped as he tore his eyes away from Sam to look at the Puck he knew, who was watching him silently. "This-this is a joke that Santana has set up." he was finding it difficult to breath. "Puck, I don't know if I can watch anymore. This is fake. The headaches we got a few scenes back was Santana changing the spell.

Puck didn't know what to say. Besides, he kind of thought Blaine was over reacting a little bit over this whole thing. It was only flirting for fucks sake, and his boy was an alright looking guy. Blaine should appreciate Sam chatting him up. But the friend in him won out and instead of verbalizing anything, Puck simply moved behind a trembling Blaine and cocooned him in his arms as they silently watched Sam talked them through a prophecy explaining human stars, powers and a mission to bring back the sun. His arms tensed up excessively in anger as he watched the projections corner Kurt after things were explained. He stared darkly at himself as his past form began calling Kurt out on his shit while the other three backed him up, causing Kurt to explode and leave the room and probably the house. Looking at himself as an outsider, Puck felt disgusted in himself. Is that how everyone else viewed him earlier in the week during the whole blowjob scandal? If so, he didn't blame any one of them for the treatment they gave him. He was a fucking jackass.

"This is real, Blaine." Puck begrudgingly admitted.

They watched, mainly in silence apart from the odd comment here and there as the scenes changed sporadically around them. Blaine became in awe of a bubble room his past self had created with his sister while Puck looked on proudly as he saw himself practice and slowly master the art of creating fireballs. There came an uncomfortable memory for Puck, but only due to Blaine's reaction. When Puck's living area came into view and Finn posed the question, "Ok, if you had to, like fate of the world depended on it, who would you sleep with, Hummel or Anderson?" Sam had instantly said Blaine, saying, "Simple, if I ever become bi-curious or anything, Blaine has features that I would like. OK, I understand that this is gonna sound totally gay but whatever, Blaine has a really nice arse, Dudes. And his eyes are gorgeous, but those are just physical things, on an emotional level we just connect well," Puck had nearly snorted with laughter until he looked over at Blaine who was observing the thing with a deep blush and a stone faced expression. Puck had no idea what he was thinking.

Discomfort continued for Puck when they found themselves in Kurt's dad tire shop and he had to endure the tale of how Kurt fell in love with him. Although he knew the vampires current feelings, Puck had had no idea that it had been a seven year battle from the day they met. Knowing someone pined over him for years would usually have Puck brimming with pride, but when it involved a person he knew well, connected with emotionally, it made him feel a little sick. Seven years of pain, all for falling in love with the wrong sort of boy. Puck found himself not liking the man in front of him more and more as he watched on.

Heartache and joy both played dominate roles when they stumbled upon a broken and bloody Kurt and nursed him back to good health with TLC and a shoulder to cry on. It also showed a wall crumbling down around Kurt, finally allowing Puck in. the real Puck's cheeks hurt from smiling so much as he watched. It had been along time since a smile felt so natural. In scenes like this, the real Blaine preferred watching the wolf's reactions rather than the memory. Kurt wore his heart on his sleeve and was ultimately an open book, but Puck was usually guarded and hard to read and nobody truly knew or understood how Puck felt about Kurt. This was an interesting insight in itself.

"Guys. You need to see this, NOW!" came Sam's frantic voice as the scene morphed from basement to school parking lot. The real Blaine and Puck didn't need to move an inch as their ghosts ran through the school as the memory just dragged them along, all the way into the cafeteria.

And then Puck saw her.

"Jamie?" he frowned as he came face to face with his ex girlfriend who belonged nowhere near his school, her hair fully purple rather than highlighted. In the reality he knew, he hadn't met the girl before him for at least another few weeks or so, in a completely different environment where Brittany and Santana turned up with her on his doorstep.

"You're a star!" his retrospective self said..

"And you're dead"

The puzzled and curious cat walked over to stand by the confused wolf and they watched as the cafeteria came alive with mayhem. Students dashing for sealed exits, Jamie pouncing on Kurt, Santana shouting about the girl possessing the power of super speed and than, much to both Blaine's horror, a vicious attack on Rachel that left her motionless on the floor.

"I don't understand. If she's a star, why do we know her in our reality?" Blaine voiced the question on Puck's mind. The wolf just watched on as a purple blur whizzed around, causing destruction until finally coming to a gruesome end under Blaine's frozen hand. Both boys watched as she disintegrated into ash, leaving a small shining star behind. "She isn't even human herself Puck." Blaine whispered solemnly as his ghost and the others ran from the school.

A fight with another star followed a weird scene of Santana getting possessed and communicating with some chick called Luna, Kurt's mom and Puck's nana. The star was called Jason and could turn into the loved ones of whoever challenged him, making it almost impossible for them to attack. The boys watched as Past Puck and Blaine and Santana tried and failed to take over the man and Puck stared on with balled up fists as Kurt released seven years of pain on a mirror image of him, effectively killing the star in Puckerman form.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Blaine offered, smiling empathetically at the wolf.

"I'm sorry Kurt had to go through it." Puck responded flatly as the figure of Dave Karofsky appeared and Kurt claimed his loyalty as Karofsky's boyfriend to the world. Jealousy lapsed at Puck's insides at the scene.

They watched as Blaine got asked to leave the Berry's house due to fear and the dapper boy meeting his biological mother, Shelby. The real Blaine began to cry silently as he viewed his mother take him away and offer him her home. Puck grabbed hold of Blaine's hand throughout the whole scene and Blaine was too choked up to expression his gratitude to the wolf.

_But don't you remember?_  
_Don't you remember?_  
_The reason you loved me before,_  
_Baby, please remember me once more,_

"Ok, bitches, you all gotta play it until the end since you've agreed, so you have to kiss whoever it lands on." Santana demanded as the scene transformed back to Kurt's basement where a party seemed to be in full swing.

"This can't be good." the cat muttered. "Not with Santana at the wheel."

He was right.

He watched with a knot in his stomach as Sam span the bottle and it landed on him. With bated breath, he observed his past self look up at Sam with a shudder inducing lustful look and then pounce. Blaine couldn't watch, had no desire to see what he had forgotten for a reason, but his hazel eyes refused to leave the projection. His other self was kissing Sam fucking Evans, and not just kissing, but making out. And he looked like he was enjoying it favorably, Sam also, from the way he went in for more. Blaine felt sick and his head hurt in confusion. How could he crush on the blonde in one life and completely not notice his existence in another?

Luckily, the shine was taken off him when after a small argument, Kurt and Puck were dry fucking each other against the wall, moaning and groaning like they were the only people around.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Blaine asked Puck, his eyes still on the scene before him, which even the cat had to admit, was pretty hot.

"Can this get anymore personal?" Puck replied, his brows drawn together in a frown as he watched himself play with Kurt's emotions with sex, once a-fucking-gain.

"Are you sexually attracted to Kurt?" Blaine asked cautiously. "Like full on sexual desire for him or is sex just sex and you see him as nothing more than a hole or a quick lay?" he probably could have worded it better, but his head was still reeling from his own discoveries.

"I see him as Kurt." was all Puck said. Blaine didn't question further, wasn't able to actually, as the location around them morphed once more.

They were in a dark building, tied to chairs with two girls and a boy talking to them about relationships. On closer inspection, Blaine and Puck realized that their kidnappers were Toni and Melissa Lockhart and a black haired Ollie.

"Stars as well, no doubt." Blaine supplied as they watched the room spin and crash to the ground before their ghosts climbed out of the rubble to see Santana, Kurt and Sam waiting for them. They floated along as Blaine took everyone back to their homes until it was only the past Blaine and Sam to observe in the car. He rolled his eyes at the ongoing flirting and almost choked when he heard himself mutter the words, "Of course I want you to fuck me. You're hot, funny and smart"

And then it happened, after a brief argument with his ex Sebastian, Blaine and, respectfully, Puck sat staring at a wall while the projection of the dapper boy and the blonde played out behind them, the moans evident to what was occurring.

"You know when you receive some horrible news like a close relative has died or something?" Blaine asked flatly, all emotion gone from his voice as he stared blankly at the wall. "That kick to the gut feeling you get where you feel you might die yourself? That's how I'm feeling right now."

"What you going to do once you see him out of the memory?" Puck asked, not risking turning to face his friend in case he got an eyeful of gay sex, although he was more than a little curious to see how Sammy boy handled himself in the bedroom.

"I don't know." Blaine whispered in response. "The feelings I have for him here are completely different to the feeling I have for him back at home and to be honest, I'm struggling to digest the information."

"If it helps at all, I don't think Sam's feeling differ too much from what is happening behind us."

Blaine could hardly compute what Puck had just said when the scene changed and a song hit their ears.  
"_I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more_" as both of them shuffled around, they witnessed Kurt singing beautifully with Blaine on the piano. Puck was instantly mesmerized.

"Puck?" Blaine said, voice dead of emotion. The wolf rose his brow to show he was half responsive. "Look at your other self."

Puck ripped his gaze from Kurt and let his hazel eyes find himself and he gulped heavily at the sight. Holding a pencil in his hand, his former self watched Kurt with such a strong intense look on his face that even the real wolf couldn't deny what the look read. Puck from the past had fallen in love with Kurt.

"This wont end well. I'm gonna break him." the wolf whispered sadly as he watched himself walk up to Kurt and verbalize what he already knew.

"I'm in love with you." his ghost said and the real man slumped down the wall in shock. Puck had never ever said that to anyone before, and the way he said it; so true and raw, felt like the wind had been squashed out of him and the wolf had no idea if the feeling was a positive or negative emotion.

_Gave you the space so you could breathe,_  
_I kept my distance so you would be free,_  
_And hoped that you'd find the missing piece,_  
_To bring you back to me,_

"Oh god, turn around again." Blaine advised as the scene shifted back to Kurt's basement as it became the setting of a sex scene between the new boyfriends.

Obviously, Puck didn't turn around and watched the whole thing. He looked on in intrigue as Kurt sucked his dick like a champ and smiled to himself for knowing exactly how his past self was feeling right now. Kurt really did give good head. He silently praised himself for having a sexy cumshot face as he evidently exploded down the past vampire's throat and he even grinned broadly when he was hard again in seconds and the fucking beautiful view of Kurt lowering himself on his dick became cemented in his brain.

"Although I refuse to intrude on such a private moment between friends." Blaine said as he continued starring at the wall. "But I am curious to know what's happening? Didn't I just hear you relieve yourself?"

"Dude, it's over and we're dressed, fuck knows what your hearing." Puck lied.

Blaine turned around and blanched at the view of Kurt bouncing up and down on his boyfriend's lap. Spinning back around, looking pale, he whispered frantic apologies to Kurt and gave the real wolf a punch in the arm.

The scene shifted, thankfully in Blaine's opinion to a water fountain in Lima Gardens. That tight tense feeling in his stomach returned immediately as he heard the three words tumble from his lips, directed at the blonde form of Samuel Evans.

"I love you." the way it was said, wasn't sweet or romantic, but came out like a factual statement. Nothing more or less, past Blaine loved Sam. Simple as that. "Well I plan to be with you until the very end. I'll still love you, you know."

"I know, and trust me I will love you no matter what. This is real for me, no matter what might happen at the end, I want you to know that I love you and have honestly cared about you from the moment you arrived on that lightning struck tree." the blonde replied and the real cat's composure crumbled completely.

He fell to the floor in broken sobs as his eyes refused to leave the loved up couple skate and sing around the lake. Sam looked at him with such honesty and devotion that it freaked him out completely. He was so confused and disorientated from the images that be barely registered Liam as a star appear and his past self kill him. It only made him cry harder anyway.

At Puck's gasp, Blaine silenced himself as much as the tears would allow as the scene changed to a restaurant.

This is it, Puck thought to himself as he took in his surroundings. There right in front of him, was his ghost, Sarah, Jake and the broken man from the funeral vision, sitting at a table. "My dad. Blaine, this is the memory." Puck informed the sniffing boy, who climbed to his feet and grabbed hold of Puck's hand.

"I'll never judge or leave you." Blaine promised Puck and then frowned as he watched Puck's father gaze into Sarah, his daughter's, cleavage. "Puck, look." he whispered and pointed to the view.

Puck felt the color drain from his face as his hazel eyes locked on the sight, his stomach churning and his anger rising. "He's a pedophile?" Puck asked stunned as an argument erupted in front of them. Blaine tightened the grip on his hand.

"Why should I have too? My son is a superhero who could get hold of the cash easily. I think it's the least I deserve after you've embarrassed me by being a fag" Blaine flinched at the harsh word and Puck's brain was beginning to short circuit.

"Excuse me!" the voice, the familiar sound of authority pierced Puck's eardrums and he snapped his head around to the owner.

"Leo?" Puck whispered in puzzlement as his mentor stormed over and got into the thick of the argument. He watched as his friend blasted his father off his feet, leaving him immobile on the ground. He couldn't think straight at all. Leo was a star? He had seen his father? Did Leo know any of this? The scene played out with a fight between Puck and Leo, which the wolf seemed to be losing.

"I'm practically invincible. But Noah Puckerman, I'll make you a deal" Leo offered and then stated the terms of the deal. Puck went rigid as his ghost was given the chance to kill his own father in turn for saving the world.

Puck watched himself calculate everything in his head. Could practically see the cogs turning as he made his decision. He didn't dare look over at Blaine to see how the cat was reacting to the turn of events. It was like walking into one of his nightmares, the vision from the funeral, as he saw himself crouch down in front of his semi conscious father and practically beg him to give him a reason to save him. His father wasn't salvageable. He insulted, sneered and promised to ruin Sarah with no mercy in his voice what so ever. Puck remained rooted to the spot in fear and shock, but his ghost seemed to become slightly unhinged as he battered away at his old man's face. His father lay motionless, dead, on the floor and Leo pulled the past Puck away.

Puck had his answer. Found out the mystery revolving around his father's death. He and Leo, a stranger, an enemy, had teamed up together and took the life of the man that made him. And now he knew, he wasn't sure if this trip down memory lane was the right thing to do. He was a murderer and this was proof.

"No, Noah!" Blaine snapped, tugging at Puck's arm. Puck realized this was the first time he had ever heard his first name come from the dapper cat's lips. "I know what you're thinking and no. you did the right thing."

"Then why do I feel so awful?" Puck asked gruffly. "I feel sick and confused."

"He was no different from a star." Blaine said adamantly. "Just a human form destroying the world in his own way. In that one act, you've protected yourself and your siblings, not to mention all the other potential victims, Puck. That man was a bad man and all you did was put him out of his misery. His soul and humanity died the day he abandoned you all without a second thought."

And suddenly, Puck felt immensely lighter about his self disgust and grief. Blaine was an opinionated prick at the best of times, so getting his approval was a big thing. "Blaine Anderson, you are probably the wisest man I know." Puck coughed through the lump in his throat.

"Not really a challenge when your best friends are Finn Hudson and Samuel Evans." he teased and then his facial expression hardened at the mention of the blonde.

"Talk of the devil." Puck said as the scene changed to a carnival type location and saw Sam floating down from the roof of what looked like his high school. Everyone was cheering and laughing and he almost missed themselves in the crowd, but once he did, he felt this stomach drop.

The ghost of Blaine was frantic and broken with sobs, Finn was in handcuffs, Santana looked sick and he looked about the same as he dashed to his blonde friend, who was accompanied by a blonde woman, and started screaming in his face.

"What the hell is happening?" Blaine asked as he stood just inches away from himself with Kurt. His ghost looked like it was on deaths doors step, he had never seen himself look so distraught in his life.

"Blaine, Sam's a star." Puck answered as he stared at himself break down in tears as he said goodbye to his blonde friend. Tears welled up in his real eyes as well. "He's sacrificing himself." he choked out.

The noise around Blaine dulled dramatically and became blurred as he felt himself become faint. He barely registered seeing himself run into Sam's arms and beg to die with him. What the hell was going on? He and Sam were willing to die for each other at some point?

He watched on in a daze as Santana killed the blonde while his ghost screamed out in emotional agony. He couldn't process any of this. His brain was numb and he had no idea what was coursing through him as the blonde lady gathered up the group and told them that the memories of the events would be removed from their minds.

Puck watched on through the tears that were summoned in Sam's wake and saw his ghost capture a flailing Kurt.

"Hey, Hey, Look at me" the ghost wolf demanded "This wont change anything, Babe. I'll find you again" he promised and the real Puck tensed at a promise he had never been able to fulfill. "You made me fall in love you once before, you can do it again. You and me. Puckurt. We are endgame. I promise you, we will find each other again"

Through grief or confusion or shock, neither boy knew what caused it, but both felt themselves go weak and the world faded into black.

_Why don't you remember?_  
_Don't you remember?_  
_The reason you loved me before,_  
_Baby, please remember me once more,_

Santana jumped, startled as both unconscious boys jerked awake suddenly. Both were sweating and panting, looking seriously ill as they held each other's hand tightly.

"You boys Ok?" they ignored her. "Did it work?" Puck nodded his head shakily, Blaine just looked dead in the eyes. "Blaine?"

"Leave me alone, please." he asked quietly, looking at neither of them but obviously talking to both.

Puck nodded and shakily got to his feet. As much as he wanted to comfort and support his friend, who had been a great help in the memory, Puck was grateful for the excuse to leave. He had certain people he needed to confront.

* * *

**Song: Adele - don't you remember.**

**Next Chapter - the aftermath as Puck hunts down the stars, Sam and Kurt.**

**Love you all. my army of reviewers are golden!**


	11. Ch11 - Aftershock

**Chapter 11: **

**Aftershock**

**~*~*PUCKERMAN*~*~**

"Say what?" Sarah asked in bafflement as she turned to Jake for any kind of signal that confirmed she had heard correctly. Jake just stared at his brother with his mouth hung open.

"I killed our father." Puck repeated as he lent his elbows on his thighs from where he sat in the driver's seat of the girls RV. The other girls had thankfully leant them it while Puck spoke to his siblings, mainly under Santana's threat to turn them into toads if they refused. "So, yeah, that's what I called you in here to tell you." he said awkwardly, trying to fill the silence that had fallen around them.

Puck had been thinking of how to break the news to his siblings his whole journey back from the Empire state building. Santana had said that they had no need to know, what's done is done and ignorance is bliss or some kind of horse shit but Puck didn't see it that way. He had watched his sister worry about his mental health from afar for way too long and now he had answers as to why he went off the rails, he felt he owed her some kind of explanation.

"How?" Jake asked and the same time Sarah questioned with "Why?"

The wolf opened his mouth to answer and then quickly shut it again while he waited for his brain to catch up with him. Jake's question was difficult as it brought the memories flooding back. No matter how shit a person may be or how badly they deserved it, seeing their blood on your hands brought on strong negative emotions. Puck welcomed the emotions actually as they symbolized that no matter what changes he may be going through at the moment, he still had his humanity. Sarah's question however was a complete dynamite and had the power the demolish everything. His siblings did not need to know the man their father turned out to be; the drunken child molester who hated his kids. What good would it do to reveal such information?

"I punched him in the face and throat continuously until he stopped breathing." Puck answered as bluntly as possible and sat back waiting for the onslaught of shit he was about to receive.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Jake snapped.

"When the hell did you do that?" Sarah spat.

Puck could have smirked with how well he knew his siblings but wisely decided against doing so. They already looked like they were going to explode, he was not going to send them overboard.

"I can and I have put up with a lot from you Noah. The affairs, the fights, the substance abuse, your manipulation and even this mutation crap, but this?" Sarah stated, getting louder and angrier every second. "I told myself 'Hey, don't worry Sarah, your big bro might have his faults and his reputation might make you look bad, but at least you know you're safe when he's around, because he will protect you' and I truly believed that because no matter what, no matter what you did, you never scared me. But now it seems it's all been built on lies because you do scare me Puck, because you killed a person. You're a fucking murderer!" she screamed wildly as she jumped from her feet and stormed out of the RV.

That cut, deeply. Real deep. He didn't blame her for feeling that way, it was overwhelming to know what your childhood hero could resort to. It was the fact that his baby sister no longer felt safe or protected around him anymore that hurt the most. Of course, she had no idea that the reason he did it in the first place was to protect her, but by telling her that would mean having to tell her some home truths about Elijah and Sarah already had it stuck in her mind that she was too much like her father than she felt comfortable with. If he told her that Elijah Puckerman was lazy, spiteful, arrogant, a drunk and a pedophile, it would be on Sarah's mind constantly, petrifying her that one day she would turn out like him. In withholding the details of the reason, he was protecting her. He would always protect his sister, even if she couldn't see it.

"You got to understand how she is feeling, dude." Jake sighed after a long pause to try get his head around everything. "You can't just go round punching people in the face and expect people to be OK with that."

"Pot calling Kettle here, you are always punching Ryder in the face." Puck scoffed as a defense mechanism. Did they really not think it was hard for him to find out the truth as well. He wasn't proud of his actions, it made him sick, but they were necessary.

"I've never hit that guy with the intent on killing him and Ryder gives as good as he gets." Jake growled.

"It just fucking got out of hand, I didn't mean to." Puck lied instantly, seeing no other way out of this mess. The hole he was digging was just getting deeper and deeper with this situation and he honestly couldn't get out of it.

"That's the thing with you, you never mean to, it's always something that went that little bit too far. When does it stop Puck?" Jake huffed in defeat and got to his feet, shaking his head. "and that's when you had full control over yourself, how many more people are going to get hurt now you're a werewolf when you are fully capable of murder as a human?"

Puck knew Jake meant it to be a rhetorical question, but it was a fucking good one. If he, no matter the circumstances, could kill while having his normal emotional range, what the fuck kind of damage could he do as a werewolf? Hadn't he felt the almost uncontrollable urge to kill Sam last night? And that was over a stupid kiss and making Kurt laugh. Shit- _Kurt._

"Kurt will be waking up soon, get him some blood" Puck ordered as his brother made his way out of the vehicle.

"And how do I go about doing that?" Jake asked with a humorless laugh without even looking back at his brother. "I could always punch Ryder in the nose to make him bleed. No one will blame me right, it's simple genetics."

"Get Jamie, Leo, Ollie and Liam in here." Might as well get this out of the way.

**~*~*BOYS-RV*~*~**

"Where did all this delicious food come from?" Unique asked the entire RV as she opened the cupboard to find them crammed with tinned items. Lord, she hoped they had a can opener around here, else Bitches be fucked.

"I went shopping whilst everyone else looked for the book." Ryder answered chirpily as he bounced over to the black diva and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. "I brought canned products because I didn't know if we would find the magic book today and even though we have, Santana has mentioned looking for a cure for the sleep, so who knows how long we are going to be on the road." He said playfully and when Unique turned her head slightly to look at him, he placed a quick chaste kiss on her lips.

And that's when Unique realized it. Her crush for Ryder Lynn had officially died. He was just a big ball of adorable.

"I think I got something in there for everyone. I don't actually know half these guys properly so it's a lot of guess work, plus my dyslexia kind of kicked my ass with some tins that didn't show the food inside, but I think I did pretty well." he continued as Unique shuffled through the food with an approving look.

"You did beautifully baby." she complimented, but felt something was a bit off as she looked at all the products. "Oh Shit." she gasped, turning out of Ryder's hold and facing him directly. "What about Kurt?" she whispered quietly.

"What about him?" Kurt asked as he jumped out from under the makeshift den, his super sensitive hearing picking up his name.

"You can't eat this stuff can you?" Unique asked.

"Nope, but it's alright, I'm not hungry anyways." Kurt lied and shrugged his shoulders. Unique and Ryder shared a nervous glance.

"Puck said you have to eat." Jake called out from up front somewhere.

"Well Puckerman isn't the boss of me." Kurt answered coldly, folding his arms together and sticking his nose in the air.

"Yeah but dude, you gotta eat else you'll dry up or die or something, right?" Jake pressed on, coming into view and standing with the rest of them.

"He said he wasn't hungry, Jake. Just leave it." Ryder huffed in annoyance.

"GUYS!" Kurt shouted quickly as he saw Jake sneered and begin to lunge for the jock. All three of them begrudgingly looked at him. "I'm not hungry, OK." Kurt said sternly and all of them looked at him with wide eyed vacant expressions and nodded simultaneously. Kurt frowned at the action. "If Puck asks, I've already eaten." he said cautiously and once again, they all nodded slowly together. "I fed off Ryder's wrist and then healed him, didn't I Ryder?"

"Did I taste good?" Ryder asked in a monotone voice, his eyes not blinking at all, none of their eyes were moving.

"You tasted divine darling." Kurt reassured, finally understanding what was happening. He was compelling them. "This conversation never happened." he finished off awkwardly and scurried away to join a disinterested Santana in the bed.

**~*~*PUCKERMAN*~*~**

"Where the hell is Ollie?" Puck asked irritably as he watched Jamie, Leo and Liam walk into the RV and over to the dinette booth.

"Kurt murdered him!" Liam exclaimed, flailing his arms over his head in sheer agonizing distress. Puck's mouth hit the floor. "No, I'm totally kidding, he left. Like, just went away."

"Wait- what? Puck asked in confusion as he left his spot at the driver's seat and joined the others in the booth. "When did this happen?"

"Fuck knows. When me and Jake got back to the RV, there was some shit ass note saying he was leaving." Jamie answered in a tired voice as she crossed her arms over the table and laid her head in them.

"But- what? How did Kurt react?" Puck asked, completely baffled. Why the fuck would he do that?

"He was literally just waking up as we came here." Leo supplied. "Which calls to question; why are we here anyway?"

"What did Santana say?" Puck inquired, stalling for time. As much as he wanted answers, he had no idea where to begin, especially after the last encounter with his siblings was a total disaster.

"Nothing, she came in and beckoned your brother and sister to you and then went and curled up in bed with her book." Liam answered. "When I asked where Blaine was, she just said he's clearing his head and hasn't said anything since."

Good, Puck thought to himself. Santana had said she would take a step back during this mess and he was grateful for it. She herself didn't really know everything in detail anyway as Puck gave her a very edited version of what he saw. He let her know about the stars and the powers and how and why he killed his father, but apart from that, she had told him that she didn't need to know, that her life was fine without the memories and if Blaine's reaction was anything to go by, maybe it was best to not go down that path. Which caused Puck to stop and think about what to tell Kurt and Sam, so far, he was coming up blank. Would either of them want to know that stuff? Puck had found it enlightening in a positive away, Blaine however, hadn't. Kurt and Sam were probably two of the most unpredictable people he knew.

"What the fuck do you want with us Puckerman?" Jamie yawned in boredom.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Liam asked with a mock glare directed at the tanned girl. At least, Puck though it was mocked. But he had no time to dwell on that, his opportunity had come knocking on his door.

"I never really asked, Jay." Puck started. Jamie sluggishly lifted her head to look at him expectantly. "What's your mother's name?" he asked casually.

Jamie froze. Eyes locked on Puck's and her face expressionless. Which the wolf found extremely confusing. He was either expecting her to shift awkwardly, pale, stumble out a lie or something, or in contrast, answer immediately like a normal person would when asked such an easy question. Jamie did neither, she just stared. Liam and Leo were looking at her expectantly as well, which puzzled Puck even further.

"I. don't. know." Jamie answered as her brows furrowed together in bewilderment. Puck had never seen her look so genuine and real as she did right now. "I have absolutely no idea." she said perplexed when Leo and Liam gave her an odd disbelieving look.

"How can you not know your own parents name?" Liam asked incredulously , staring at the girl next to him.

"What's yours?" Puck shot the question at the tanned boy, who snapped his head around to look at him. Once again, the glazed over expression came, only to be replaced by a frown a couple seconds later.

"How queer." Liam whispered. "I seem to have forgotten also."

"Tell me a story from your childhood. All of you." Puck asked, growing slightly angry. He had an idea of what was going on and if he were correct, he had no right to be angry, but his stupid new emotions were fragile at best.

No one answered, just adopted that annoying face and looked at each other in bewilderment. At least they weren't trying to lie, Puck thought to himself, but even that didn't calm him much.

"What's your point." Leo snapped in a furious tone.

"My point is, you three just popped up in our lives randomly with no back story. Liam, you even go to our school and yet none of us had ever seen you two months ago." Puck stated coldly, giving all three people, stars, whatever the hell they are, a dangerous glare.

"Holy cumshot, I'm an alien." Liam gasped and then spontaneously burst into tears. Puck refrained from scoffing, that boy had been around Rachel and Blaine far too much.

"No your not." Puck reassured, feeling slightly guilty by his reaction. "I've got something to tell you guys and although it sounds farfetched, I need you to listen with an open mind."

And then the wolf recounted the events induced by the 'forget-me-not' charm.

**~*~*ANDERSON*~*~**

It was one of those situations where you have absolutely no clue what was occurring until you discover the truth, then you remember all the little subtle clues dished out along the way and think to yourself 'how the hell did I miss that?' The weird looks that Blaine would catch Sam giving him, what he always assumed to be grief and sadness were obviously longing and love. The mystery muse that drove Sam's powerful performances of 'Someone like you' and 'slipped away' was now uncovered to be Blaine. The constant attempts at friendship wasn't the endeavors of an over needy boy wanting to be liked by everyone, but a desperate man so helplessly in love, trying to reconnect.

Blaine didn't feel guilty or bad for not picking up on the hints and shooting Sam down each time. Why should he, when he had no idea? Sam on the other hand, had known. It was obvious now. Blaine didn't see why the blonde didn't just come out and tell him straight away, but then he assumed that he possibly wasn't allowed for some reason. Blaine doubted he would have believed the story anyway without the proof that was just given to him and Puck.

The panther knew exactly what Puck would do right now. He would go to Kurt and reveal everything and demand that they go back into a relationship or whatever. Would Sam expect the same thing? If so, he would be sorely disappointed. Blaine may have seen that a relationship between him and the blonde could work, but that didn't mean he wanted it to. The cat didn't even know Sam, not in this time and place anyway and maybe there was simply too much water under the bridge to try salvage it. Why the hell should he salvage it anyway, just because that seemed to be the correct thing to do? Blaine didn't like Sam, even with the mystery now solved, so he sure as hell wasn't about to jump into bed with him.

Now if Blaine had discovered the memory before sectionals, then he knew deep inside that there would have been a gigantic chance of them trying again. But so much had happened since, so much bad blood spilt and things said. Yes, Samuel was conventionally good looking, but his personality was just awful. Maybe it was due to the secret he was harboring, but that was all Blaine knew. Would he be seen as a pushover if he just wrote off everything that had happened because of a stupid insight at a memory? Would everyone expect him to automatically forgive and forget and then run into Sam's arms, the same way Puck was obviously hoping Kurt would do?

Blaine didn't even think he could stomach seeing Sam after what he had just witnessed, and he had no idea why. Nothing had changed, yet everything had changed at the same time and it confused Blaine so much. Would he even be able to go back to the RV and act like nothing had happened, act like he was completely indifferent to the fact that the annoying blonde was in love with him? Of course he wouldn't. Samuel Evans was the first boy to ever truly love him and Blaine didn't know if it repulsed him or comforted him. What do you do when your single and you know someone is in love with you? Do you give them a chance? Do you do a Puckerman and leave when hanging constantly? Or do you flat out refuse them? And if he did refuse Sam, how would the dynamics change within the group at this fragile time? And was that even a good enough reason to try something that he didn't want? And then he was more confused, because he didn't really know if it was something he never wanted, because he had genuinely never thought about it until he saw it successfully play out. Well, not really successfully considering the blonde died at the end. Sacrificed himself for Blaine, a true statement of undying love. Wasn't Blaine obligated to at least give Sam a chance after that? Did it make him a bad person if he didn't?

He had so many questions and only one person could really answer them for him. Sam.

**~*~*PUCKERMAN*~*~**

"Kurt, Sam, glad you can come in for a little chat." Puck said cautiously, mind going crazy as both boys climbed aboard the RV.

"Dude, this is really weird." Sam commented as he gingerly made his way to the sleeper combo. "Why are you calling us out in little groups?"

"And why do those little groups always come back into the other RV looking a lot less happy about life than when they left?" Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the wolf as he took a place by Sam's feet. He was about to make a joke about Puck following Ollie's footsteps and departing, but the bronzed boy pounced on Sam's relaxing form and pulled him into what looked like a really painful hug. "Puck, I think you are killing him." Kurt commented when he saw Sam's eye start bulging out of his sockets.

"Sorry." Puck breathed as he detached himself from his best friend who he had just seen die not 3 hours ago. "Sorry. I just really appreciate you guys and I know I don't always show it, so I'm sorry."

"I've said it once, I'll say it again. This is really weird." Sam laughed nervously as he straightened out his clothes while Puck made himself comfortable next to him. "This isn't your suicide speech is it?"

"What? No!" Puck laughed loudly. "No, I've actually just been clearing my head today, with the help of Santana, and I feel loads better."

"Santana?" Kurt asked slowly. "Santana made you feel better?" Puck nodded enthusiastically. "Dear Gaga, did you kill Blaine and sleep with her? He asked flatly, resisting the urge to laugh when a flicker of confusion swept across Puck's face.

"No, I actually brought you here to sing to you." Puck said awkwardly and the uncomfortable sentence made Sam and Kurt share a nervous look. "Now I don't actually know all the words, but I'll try, OK?" both boys nodded slowly and Puck cleared his throat. "_I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for-_"

"Kurt, Please leave." Sam demanded, eyes locked on Puck's face. Both Puck and Kurt frowned and looked at the blonde, but his demeanor showed an argument was not on the cards, he looked completely serious. Against his better judgement, Kurt climbed off the sleeper and with an awkward smile at Puck, left the boys to it.

"Why that song?" Sam demanded to know.

"I- because- it's a cool song." Puck stammered, rather confused by Sam's intense reaction to it.

"You're lying." Sam said sternly, eyes still drilling in Puck, making the wolf shift awkwardly under the stare. "You've been clearing you head with the help of a witch and then just decide to sing that song?"

Puck's frown deepened. Was he missing something here? He was only singing that song because Kurt had sung it to him and he thought it was appropriate to sing it back. It was apparently their song anyways. Seemed fitting after finding out you fell in love with someone once upon a different lifetime go. Why the fuck was Sam having such a weird reaction to-.. _Wait!_

"You remember, don't you." Puck stated. It wasn't a question. It was Sam's turn to frown, but Puck could see right through it. The little fucker! "That's why you have been acting weird lately and these seemingly random feelings for Blaine started. They weren't random at all where they? There was solid substance behind the feelings. Too strong for a crush that had never been reciprocated."

"First of all, I don't even understand half of what you just said." Sam said, his voice wavering slightly. "Actually I have no idea what you are talking about at all."

"_Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_." Puck sang, looking straight into Sam's green eyes for clues. He got them when a flicker of fear passed them. "I know all about Luna and those fucking stars." he laughed when Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I know all about me and Kurt being in love and having hot sex and you and Blaine. I saw it all. That Luna made us forget, but apparently not you."

"Puck, listen to me." Sam said in a low, dangerous voice. " I guess you saw how it ended for me?" Puck nodded solemnly. "Well I didn't want to lie but it was part of my second chance of life. I had to keep my fucking mouth shut. And so do you." he ordered. Puck raised an eyebrow in intrigue. He had just told the other stars and Santana. _Opps_. "Yes, there was a time where everyone was made to forget, yes you and Kurt were happily in love and so were me and Blaine. But everything is different now and you can't just sing that song to Kurt. You look crazy, he doesn't remember. And you sure as hell can't tell Blaine. He'll think it's all made up and fucking hate me even more."

"Erm.. Sam?" Puck started cautiously after a stretched period of silence for the blonde to calm down a bit. When his best friend looked at him, Puck offered him a small apologetic smile. "The reason why Blaine never came back with me and Santana was because he already knows. He saw everything with me."

The world around Sam dulled. All sound disappeared and the images became blurred as he struggled to breath. This wasn't good. Well, it was a good thing that all was revealed without Sam opening his mouth, but Blaine hadn't returned after finding out. What the hell was running through the little dude's brain right now? Would he be angry for being left in the dark? Relieved that Sam's mystery was now solved? Did Blaine, like Puck, not know that he had knowledge of everything? How much had he actually seen?

"Fuck." Sam breathed out and cradled his head in his hands.

**~*~*KLAINE*~*~**

Outside the RV, wide eyed and mouth open, sat Kurt, listening to the whole conversation.

The vampire sat there for a long time, letting himself mull things over as calmly as he could. Apparently Santana had showed the boys what exactly? A memory? A dream? A glimpse into a parallel universe? Whatever it was, it seemingly showed him and Puck being madly in love, which sounding a little too suspicious for Kurt's liking. Yes Kurt, regrettably had incredible strong feelings for the wolf, but could Puck ever return them? Had Puck ever been in love to understand the feeling? Was he in love with Kurt now? He often showed signs of having feeling that were stronger than platonic, but love? If it was, then the wolf had a very poor way of showing it and what had Sam said? They were 'happily' in love? If that was how Puck treated his partner in a 'loving' relationship, then Kurt very much doubted that they would be happy. Well, Kurt definitely wouldn't be. Puck was an asshole at the best of times, and apparently, this was the best of times. Dear Gaga, what a predicament.

And even if what the boys were saying turned out to be true, what if Kurt got his hopes up at the chance of being with Puck only for the bronzed man to brush it off? Put it down to 'been there, done that, obviously didn't work'? Or worse, what if Puck tried approach him tonight and ask for a relationship? Kurt had just gotten out of his first ever relationship with a wonderful man who ended up running away because of the pain? What if Kurt just wasn't a good boyfriend? Or what if he ended up using Puck as a rebound? Is that even possible if you actually love them?

"Kurt?"

Kurt snapped his head up to the direction of the voice and saw a very broken looking Blaine staring at him cautiously. He frowned slightly at the fact that he hadn't heard the cat approach with his sensitive hearing, but quickly put it down to being too deep in thought or Blaine's feline ability to hunt quietly.

"I'm sorry Blaine." Kurt whispered, having no real idea of why he was apologizing, but it just seemed right considering the look of the boy.

"Take it you heard?"

"Too much to be honest." Kurt replied sadly.

"Listen, I don't think I'm ready to see him yet. I thought I was, but the closer I got…" Blaine trailed off but Kurt knew he was talking about Sam.

"Do you want to get away for a couple of days?" Kurt suggested and Blaine's eyebrows flew up in intrigue. "I don't think I can face Puck either just yet. Plus it's claustrophobic in their with us all being on top of each other."

"What about the sun?" Blaine asked.

"We can stay at the Hilton in Time Square. I can sleep with the curtains drawn during daylight and we can stay there until Sarah's party. She's having it in the function room anyway." Kurt said as he got to his feet. "I think we could both use a break to clear our heads properly and decided our next move, don't you think?" he said with a small laugh, but even to his own ears, it sounded forced. Blaine smiled sadly and reached out his hand, which Kurt enclosed in his and they both walked together, away from the boys.

"You know, at times like these, I really hate being gay." Blaine huffed and shook his head slowly. "Boys are so complicated and awkward. I wish I was a lesbian."

Kurt chuckled at the statement and squeezed Blaine's hand in reassurance. "I couldn't be a lesbian, or straight for that matter. To me, a vagina looks like a knife wound." Blaine grimaced, causing Kurt to laugh harder and soon the air was filled with guffaw's from the vampire and panther. "But I agree with you, Puckerman and Evan's seem like more trouble than they are worth half the time." Blaine nodded and then silence overcame them for a while, until Blaine huffed and began singing quietly.

Blaine:  
_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
_You found me, you found me, you found me_

Kurt:  
_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_  
_And when I fell hard you took a step back_  
_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me_

Klaine:  
_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

Blaine:  
_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_  
_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_  
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

Kurt:  
_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

Blaine:  
_He was long gone when he met me_  
_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

Klaine:  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

* * *

**Song: Taylor Swift - I Knew you were Trouble when you walked in.**

**Next Chapter: Sarah's birthday. the votes have been counted and verified and i can now reveal that the winner of the truth vs lust poll is... to be revealed next chapter.**

**Hiatus warning - after Sarah's wish (which will be posted within 7 days), i will be putting this story on hiatus until october 11th... reason being, september is a super busy month for me with uni, work, birthdays, meetings blah blah blah. But i promise that as soon as Cory Montieth/Finn Hudson's tribute episodes airs i will return.**


	12. Ch12 - Sarah's Wish

**Chapter 12****:**

**Sarah's Wish**

**~*~*KLAINE*~*~**

"Run it by me again." Blaine yelled from the basement of the Hilton hotel.

"3 bottles of Vodka, 5 bottles of Whiskey, 2 bottles of Rum, any mixers of our choosing." Kurt paused in reading off the list so his panther friend could keep up. He was currently sitting at the top of the stairs of the cellar, feeling light-headed, fanning himself with a piece of paper that listed Sarah's beverage wish list. "12 bottles of wine, 16 bottles of sparking cider and 10 bottles of beer."

"Don't you think it's a bit much for a 15 year olds birthday party?" Blaine asked in concern at he dropped a crate of alcohol by Kurt's side.

"She's a Puckerman, bad decisions come naturally to her." Kurt rolled his eyes and checked off the whiskey and vodka from the list. "Need any help?" Kurt called to Blaine as the Were bounced back down the stairs.

"You'll be more harm than good in your current state." Blaine answered back as he threw the crate of cider over his head easily and began walking back up the stairs to where Kurt sat, face sunken and eyes bloodshot. "I know you asked me not to say anything but-"

"Then don't." Kurt replied flatly.

Sarah's birthday party was in less than an hour and since Blaine and Kurt had met up 48 hours ago at the RV's, they both had sheltered themselves away in the hotel, only dropping Santana a single text explain their need to get away. Santana had then phoned and bitched, but after a couple vicious words, she relented and put them on party planning duty. Since then, Blaine had noticed Kurt getting sloppier and weaker as the hours went on and it took him an embarrassingly long time to figure out the problem. In all the time they had spent together since the mutation, minus the one slip up with Sam, Kurt hadn't eaten anything. The vampire had then gone on to lie and tell Blaine that he had in fact eaten at the RV and even went as far as to try say he had fed off Blaine himself. It became apparent, rather quickly that Blaine, being supernatural, was unaffected by Kurt's ability to manipulate the mind and the pale teen had begrudgingly revealed that he was fighting his blood lust. Kurt refused to drink blood because the thought grossed him out and Blaine thought the vampire's choice was respectful, polite, brave but mostly just stupid. He had offered himself up for dinner on several occasions to ensure Kurt ate, but the diva just became hostile and demanded Blaine to drop it. Which he reluctantly did and was now watching Kurt's health deteriorate drastically because of it.

"Well please tell me you're getting drunk tonight. I think you're going to need some courage from the Dutch in order to deal with Puck." Blaine tried to joke, but it fell on deaf ears as Kurt just winced, groaned and grabbed his ribcage in apparent pain.

"Body can't digest anything but blood, so no drink for me." Kurt said in a monotone voice as he checked over the wish list again. "So all this is going to be consumed by 13 people."

"Well, it's official, we're dead." Blaine laughed awkwardly at his last attempt to cheer Kurt up. He needed his ally happy and well if they were both going to come face to face with demons of their forgotten past for the first time since the discovery.

"I'm already there." Kurt remained in a dull voice.

**~*~*LYNN*~*~**

"Remind me why we are dressing up again?" Ryder asked as he scrutinized his own appearance in one of the floor length mirror's in the girl's RV. He was currently dressed only in grey slacks and overly polished formal shoes, his torso remained bare as he tried decide on what shirt to wear. His naked toned chest glistening with the water droplet's that fell from his recently washed hair.

"Because Sarah requested black tie, and what the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets." Finn mumbled distantly as his eyes fixed on Rachel styling her hair with curling irons. The girl was perched on the edge of the Queen sized bed, wearing an elegant backless black gown that flowed beautifully at her glittery silver stiletto's. Even Ryder, with all his sexuality angst, did a double take when she had emerged from the bathroom.

Everyone had been shunted to the girl's vehicle while the birthday girl, her two brothers, her mentor and Jamie all got ready in the boy's trailer. Which was a slight problem considering Ryder had Sarah's present in his pants pocket and wanted to give it to her away from prying eyes. Pulling out his cell, he dropped the youngest Puckerman a text, requesting her to meet him outside in a couple of minutes.

"I wish Kurt was here." the jock mumbled, blowing a strand of his damp brunette hair out of his eyes. "I want to do something different with my hair if I'm wearing such a formal suit."

"Here Baby." Unique offered, sashaying over to him in a turquoise blue dress and matching head piece, her curly weave put up in a loose bun. "If Kurt and Unique have one thing in common, it's knowing how to make something shine." she stated as she grabbed for a comb off the dresser and began racking it through Ryder's hair. "We'll comb it all back like Blaine's but not as tightly, and we'll use hair spray instead of the cement he uses." she joked playfully, earning her a narrowed glare from Sam.

The whole team, minus Blaine and Kurt, went shopping (read: shop lifting) for their party wear yesterday and although it became very obvious that their was a hidden secret floating around some of the boys, Ryder, being the best friend of both Puck and Sam had been told something about Sam crushing on Blaine or what not. Of course, Rachel Berry had somehow found out and told everyone and ultimately Sam refused to comment, silently confirming the rumour.

As Ryder inspected his reflection once Unique finished her job, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Tearing his eyes from his admittedly handsome face which was usually half hidden by his locks, he checked his cell to see a message from the birthday girl.

_Outside x - S_

"You look gorgeous." Unique stated as she grabbed Ryder's face in her hands and kiss him on the lips. Smiling in thanks, Ryder gave her arm a quick squeeze before jumping out of the RV.

**~*~*PUCKERMAN*~*~**

Sarah was seriously considering punching Ryder in the face if he kept her waiting any longer. She stood outside in the middle of January wearing a snow white cocktail dress that clung to her body like a second skin. The garment began at her bust that had be held firmly in place with a strapless cleavage enhancing bra and just at her waist rest a silk black ribbon tied in a bow. The only warmth offered to her was her dark chestnut hair which, with the help of extensions, fell over her shoulders right down her back. Though even her straighten locks couldn't stop the shivering and she was getting impatient. However, once the boy in question appeared, all insults died on her lips. Instead, she stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the half naked Ryder with his hair slicked back, sheepishly approaching. She had known Ryder since forever and he always reminded her of the dorky, adorable one of her brother's friends, but the man before her now was clean cut and handsome.

"Ryder, you look hot!" she praised, staring unashamedly at his face, naked chest and defined abs. "Guys! Look at this!" she called out behind her at her party. She didn't even turn around to know that Santana, Noah, Jamie and Jake had come to the door of the RV, the unmistakable wolf whistles from Santana and Noah were confirmation enough.

Ryder ducked his head in embarrassment and the most beautiful blush spread down his neck and settled around his collar bone. "Here." he mumbled, holding out a sleek narrow black box in his hand, offering it to her. "I mean, it's stolen but it's the thought that counts, right?" he said, speaking to the floor.

"Thank you Ryder." Sarah smiled as she opened the black box to reveal a beautiful white gold necklace with the word 'PITOC' dangling at the front, encrusted in diamonds. Her head shot up to face Ryder, but the boy had already disappeared back into the girls RV. She lowered her head back to the pendant and willed the oncoming tears away.

Back in a time more innocent, when Sarah was embarrassing obsessed with Disney princess' she had once stormed into the living room where her brother and his friends were, donned in a Belle costume and ordered her 'slaves' to appreciate her and cook her food. Ryder, being no older than 12, jumped to his feet in salute and knighted Sarah as 'a princess in a town of commoners', the nickname had stuck whenever she had stropped over something or became high maintenance. Alas, the nickname pretty much died once Sarah got to a certain age and began acting less like a princess and more like a bitch. Trust cute, adorable Ryder to remember something like that in a time such as now, where she honestly believe she had finally lost all her innocence. This gift was a reminder that no matter what happened or what she did, she would always be that princess in Ryder's eyes. Gosh, with the makeover and the present, Sarah would have been in serious trouble of falling in love with the boy if it wasn't for the sexy Leo.

"What did he get you?" Noah asked, causing Sarah to jolt back to the present and notice she had somehow made her way back into the boys RV.

"This." she replied coldly and shoved the box in her brother's hand and walked away from him. She was still completely disgusted with Noah Puckerman and it was literally only the unconditional love she had for him that kept her from demanding his absence tonight. That and his stupid excitement over seeing Kurt for the first time in days.

She watched through the mirror as her party crowded round the box and for Noah to explain what 'PITOC' meant and the back story of it.

"Did you see how he looked?" Jamie gushed when she stepped away from the gift, the train of her deep purple dress floating behind her. "Who would have thought that that was hidden underneath his normal ugly clothes."

"I'm a lesbian and even I felt a little tingling going on down south." Santana shook her head in disbelief as she put in her black feather earrings to match her floor length midnight black dress that had a strategically placed slit up the side, revealing one of her beautiful tanned long legs.

"I'm on that tonight." Jamie promised as she applied a shiny gloss to her smirking lips.

"Um.. What about me?" Jake asked in an annoyed tone as he gestured over his whole body. He was wearing black slacks and a blood red shirt with his top three buttons undone. Although she was biased because of simple genetics, Sarah thought her half brother looked very handsome tonight.

Jamie and Santana simply shared a quick look before bursting out with laughter and shooting Jake a sympathetic look. The tanned boy scowled at the giggling girls before looking to his brother for help.

"Don't worry bro, you're just tied for sexiest single man tonight against him. Challenge is good." Puck answered the look. He himself wore the same as his brother but with an emerald green shirt instead of red. He also accessorized with diamond cuff-links and a set of diamond studded earrings, which made his usually smoky hazel orbs sparkle.

"You not competing then?" Sarah asked before she could stop herself. She quickly went back to applying her mascara in an act of indifference when Noah looked at her hopefully.

"I don't plan to be single by the time the night is out." Noah answered confidentially.

**~*~*HILTON*~*~**

"_I'm coming out, so you better get this party started!_" Santana sang loudly as she threw open the double doors to the Hilton Hotel function room, her brain torn between wanting to look at the absent boys and the 4 tables full of alcohol and snacks. She decided to look at Kurt and Blaine instead, both in matching black suits. The color of their shirts being the only difference as Kurt wore white wile Blaine opted for Black. Both boys were sitting on a raised platform at the other end of the room, their legs dangling off it as they prepared themselves for Unique and Liam's mad dash into their arms. Pretty much everyone else was cheering at the appearance of the vampire and the panther as well as they all made their way over to greet them. Maybe it was obvious to everyone, maybe only to Santana's physic Mexican third eye, but she quickly noticed how dead Kurt actually looked. His skin was actually more grey than white and the whites of his eyes were pretty much over flooded with blood. He no longer looked like that beautiful flawless vampire that had emerged after the burning, now he looked like a furiously killer. Santana had been searching on and off for the past two days for a spell or potion to help Kurt walk in the light and had so far been unsuccessful but if anything was a reminder that she needed to get as much of Kurt's humanity back quickly, this was it.

"Happy birthday Sarah!" Blaine and Kurt chorused together as the enveloped the 15 year old, purposely closing their eyes as the hug put them in direct line with a lingering Sam and Puck.

"Thank you guys, handsome as ever I see." Sarah smiled and pulled out of the hug to look them up and down approvingly.

With introductions over, sans Kurt with Puck and Blaine with Sam, everyone practically dashed over to the alcohol selection and began pouring themselves drinks while Kurt slipped away to the back of the stage to turn on the sound system which began blasting out music throughout the whole hall, much to everyone's satisfaction.

"Why do you look so dead for?" a voice came from behind him as the picked out one of Sarah's favorite tracks. Startled, Kurt span around and came face to face with the one person he didn't want to see just yet. Stood there in emerald green, with a frown on his face and a glass of dark liquid in his hand.

"Because I am." he replied flatly.

"You haven't been feeding have you." Puck snapped angrily, his hazel eyes alive in passion. Kurt had the decency to at least look guilty. "Come find me afterwards." he said cryptically and Kurt was just about to ask what he meant when the wolf crushed his glass of alcohol in his fist, shattering it into millions of pieces. Without even looking at the vampire, Puck walked away, but not before wiping his bloody palm along the railing on the stage, leaving a very deliciously look trail of thick crimson blood in his wake. Denying blood while it was inside a friend was one thing, denying it when it was so freely offered, already out of body was another entirely.

_It's not even my birthday_  
_But he wanna lick the icing off_  
_I know you want it in the worst way (the worst way)_  
_Can't wait to blow my candles out_  
_He want that cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake._

"So, you're a star?" Blaine asked, smiling into his goblet of wine, his third so far, as Liam came over to join in with his and Rachel's catch up.

"I don't even know what that means!" Liam cried out in frustration. "How can I be a star and then get murdered, by you no less, but still be here today as a human?!" he snatched the goblet from Blaine's hand and downed the entire content in one go. "Tis madness is what is it!" he screeched frantically before straightening up like a true gentleman, head held high as he marched away towards the drinks table.

"Now I wouldn't dream of judging anyone.." Rachel declared earnestly as she watched Liam's retreating figure. "But he has no star qualities at all. I for one have never heard him sing, but I do assume that he would have a rather nasally aspect to his voice." Blaine kept a straight face for as long as possible before cracking up over his twins ignorance.

"You look beautiful tonight, Rach." Blaine remarked honestly to sooth the damage done by chuckling in her bemused face.

"I'll agree with you there, Dude." Finn said as he came over to stand with them both. "Wow!" he breathed out with a lopsided grin as he looked down at the petite girl, who bowed her head in embarrassment.

"And I will admit you look very cute right now." Rachel replied, slowly looking up through her lashes and biting her bottom lip in nervousness. Blaine looked between the pair and wisely decided for the third wheel to make tracks.

Laughing happily, Blaine walked over to the drinks table with his hands in his pockets and took a moment to decide what to drink next. He already had three glasses of wine and a shot of whiskey with Santana and the party was only 30 minutes in. Deciding to slow down a bit, he went to grab for a bottle of beer, only for his hand to land on another hand that was reaching for the same beverage. The spark and tingling sensation let him know exactly who the hand belonged to before his hazel eyes zoned in green ones.

"Samuel." Blaine greeted coldly, snatching the bottle from the table and opening it with sharpened teeth. He silently willed himself to keep his eyes focused entirely on Sam's through this whole awkward encounter that was inevitable.

"Blaine." Sam offered a sheepish smile as he tucked a bit of his hair behind his ear. Blaine's eyes followed the blonde's hand against his own will as it came up and went back down, and as a result, Blaine got to see all of Sam's form.

Sam looked handsome in his light grey slack and black shirt, with his sleeved rolled up past his elbows and top few buttons undone, but no more so than the other handsome men at the party. He guessed the dopey, awkward, innocent smile that Sam was currently sporting could be seen appealing to a particular audience. Yes his deep yet bright green eyes surrounded by long dark lashes could easily captivate a person if a person liked such things and yeah the pale, almost invisible freckles across his nose made him look adorable and mischievous all at the same time. But Blaine simple wasn't effected by the beauty of Sam Evans… but why was he so close enough to notice the invisible freckles? Blaine's drink slowed brain caught up with him and he could actually feel himself leaning into Sam's face. Blanching and coughing awkwardly, he took a giant leap back.

"So- I um- I solved your mystery." Blaine stuttered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam was about to answer, when an angry scream filled the hall over the music.

"You little shit!" Kurt screamed, appearing from behind the stage and pointing across the room at Puck. Even from a good distance away, Blaine could tell that Kurt's eyes were no longer bloodshot and his skin had lost its decaying look slightly. "Keep that mutt away from me, or so help me Gaga!" he warned to everyone venomously before storming over to Blaine, his eyes alight with rage. "The son of a bitch tricked me. How dare- oh, Sam?" Kurt gasped as he stopped in front of Blaine, only to see the blonde boy right behind him. "Shit, I'm so sorry, I'll leave you two-"

"Don't worry, we were just finished." Blaine interjected quickly, linking his arm with a flustered looking Kurt and dragging him away. "Puck gave you his blood I take it. How did it taste?"

"Gross." Kurt huffed in annoyance. "He tasted like wet dog. I don't think I'm meant to eat supernatural blood." Blaine just burst out laughing and Kurt begrudgingly, cracked a small smile.

_I know you wanna bite this_  
_It's so enticing_  
_Nothing else like this_  
_I'mma make you my bitch_

"Maybe you should slow down with the drinking." Leo warned Jake as he watched him down his fourth bottle of beer in 20 minutes. God knows what else he had drunk in the past 90.

"You're my brother's commanding officer, not mine." Jake answered back coldly. "It's my sister birthday, I'm enjoying a drink. Got a problem with that?"

"Well I know the main two reasons for drinking are because you have something you don't want or you want something you can't have, so which is it?" Leo asked.

"Why is he getting all the attention?" the tanned boy snapped and Leo was temporarily confused until he realized only one person could have this effect on the younger Puckerman. "Why did he have to get all… I dunno.. Good looking and stuff. He's got half the girls hanging of his arm and he doesn't deserve the attention. He's just a whore."

"Think he thinks the same about you to be honest." Leo shrugged and Jake looked at him darkly. "Besides Ryder had always been an attractive guy, you'd notice that if your fist wasn't continuously trying to break his face."

"I'm not gay." Jake murmured from behind his bottle as he brought it to his lips and stared dangerously at Ryder, who indeed had Unique, Sarah and Jamie wrapped around him.

"You don't need to be gay to appreciate the looks of someone of the same sex as yourself."

"Dude, you are too weird for me." Jake announced and with a condescending wave, bid Leo a farewell as he moved over to Sam and Santana.

_And it's not even my birthday (my birthday)_  
_But you wanna put your name on it_  
_And it's not even my birthday (my birthday, my birthday)_  
_And he trying to put his name on it_

"You willing to do this for me?" Sarah shouted over the music into Santana's ear. Santana smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. "OK, bring my cake up on stage." she ordered and the Latina skipped away with a smirk on her face as Sarah made her way to the stage. "Oi bitches!" she called out through a microphone and Leo paused the music for her. "Time for my birthday cake, everyone get singing."

The lights dimmed automatically and the double doors opened on their own to reveal a beautiful amber glow. Santana walked in with the cake hovering mid air in front of her as the attendees of the birthday bash belted out 'happy birthday to you', when the cake and the Latina finally found their way to the stage, it's Blaine who shouted out, "MAKE A WISH!"

"I'm going to do something that is very out of character right now." Sarah informed her confused audience, Santana slipped out of view and opened her grimoire. "I'm going to sing you all a song before making my wish." she smiled innocently. Everyone looked at each other dubiously before drawing closer to the stage.

_Some people laugh, some people cry_ She looked directly at Finn.  
_Some people live, some people die_ She turned her gaze to Sam.  
_Some people run, right into the fire_ she looked right at her eldest brother.  
_Some people hide their every desire_ her eyes finding Ryder.

_But we are the lovers_  
_If you don't believe me_  
_Then just look into my eyes_  
_'cause the heart never lies_

_Some people fight, some people fall_ Sarah zoned in on Sam.  
_Others pretend they don't care at all_ she fixed her eyes on Ryder.  
_If you wanna fight I'll stand right beside you_ Puck gulped under her gaze.  
_The day that you fall I'll be right behind you_ she sung straight at Finn.

_To pick up the pieces_  
_If you don't believe me_  
_Just look into my eyes_  
_'cause the heart never lies_

"I wish that people would just be honest with each other." Sarah declared loudly and nodded to Santana, who snapped her grimoire shut just as a light glow momentarily engulfed the bodies of Sam, Ryder, Finn and Puck. The misty light was noticed by everyone.

Sarah walked to the edge of the stage and sat down while silently observing her brother and his friends trade puzzled expressions as she blew out the candles on her triple chocolate cake. It seemed like everyone was afraid to say or do anything, having no clue what the glow represented and Sarah had to suppress a chuckle.

"Go back to what you were doing, the glow was only to highlight the sexiest men in the room." She lied, knowing that she could while the boys couldn't. Seemingly believing her words, everyone in the group went back to what they were doing before the arrival of the cake and Sarah found her opportunity as her greedy big brother came over, eyeing the chocolate pudding. "Want some cake, Noah?" she asked sweetly and Puck nodded and licked his lips in anticipation. "Do you love me, Noah?" she asked seriously, moving the cake from his reach.

Puck's eyes found his sister's immediately at the question. Unlike most of the others, he wasn't drunk, having not drunk anything alcoholic so far. "What? Of course I do, Noah and Sarah versus the world, remember?"

Sarah simply rose her eyebrows skeptically in reply. "Do you like hurting people?" she asked, her voice coming out strong although she could practically feel herself shaking with fear at the possible response.

"No, not really. Just a go-to defense mechanism to keep yourself safe and shit." he said casually as his eyes slipped back to the cake. Puck had answered so easily and carelessly a question that he usually avoided when asked and the whole situation made Sarah cock her head to the side in fascination.

"Did you really kill our father Noah?" _please say no, please say no, please say no._

"Yes."

Maybe it was due to the alcohol she had consumed, maybe it was the cold hard truth slapping herself in the face, she wasn't sure, all Sarah knew was that she was blubbering like a baby. "Why?" she screeched in anguish.

"Because he called Ma a slag, me a faggot, Jake a nigger and he wanted to have sex with you." Puck huffed in annoyance as he reached out for the cake again, only for Sarah to push it aside as she looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. "Dude turned out to be a drunk and a pedophile on top of being a dead beat dad. I did what I had to do to keep you safe, that's my job. Can I have some cake now?"

Sarah's hand moved on it's own accord and shoved the pudding towards her brother who grabbed it greedily while she stared at him, gob smacked. "Why the hell didn't you tell me before? I've been going around thinking of you as a cold hearted killer." she was crying again, but she simply didn't give a fuck anymore.

"Because.." Noah started with a mouth full of cake. He paused and swallowed before continuing. "We talk a big game about the Puckerman genetics and turns out that our genetics aren't all that. Didn't want my baby sister thinking she had the blood of a monster in her veins." he shrugged and soon had his arms filled with his sobbing sister. He patted her awkwardly on the back, slightly confused about why she was hugging him when she had been resentful to him all day.

* * *

"You know that glow meant something else right?" Blaine asked Kurt as they sat on the table that homed the snacks. Blaine was eating a Pizza that Kurt had made earlier while the vampire stared longingly at it. "another mystery courtesy of the supernatural."

"I really hate this." Kurt huffed in annoyance. "all of it. I just want to be a normal teenage boy and a normal non magical world. I'm not like you, Liam and Sam, no offence. For me and my comfort zone, being special just means excelling at a certain talent."

"Did someone say talent?" Rachel asked with a drunken giggle as she pranced over to them. "You two fine gentlemen wouldn't be talking about me now, would you?" she beamed at them both. Kurt rolled his eyes while Blaine completely lied and nodded to his sister.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kurt asked her, causing Rachel to babble on about team unity and what not. To be honest, Kurt zoned out the second he saw Finn approaching. Deciding the tall man was drunk enough to try converse with, he ignored Rachel completely and turned to the teen. "Hey, Finn. We haven't really spoken since before the eclipse and after you found out about my dad and your mom. Do you want to talk now and sort it out?" he asked politely.

"Nah, not really dude." Finn replied with a dopey smile with caused the vampire to control his facial features to not show he had taken offence. "I don't hate you man, I just don't like you all too much." he smiled again, like he just complimented the vampire or something.

"And why the hell not?" Kurt exclaimed angrily, refusing to shelter the tall boy from his wrath.

"Because you like to play the victim card a lot. 'ohh I choose to suck Puck's dick then got all funny when he turned me down, feel sorry for me.' 'ohh I'm a cool vampire who can't die and given a whole new life, kill me now' 'my names Kurt Hummel, I'm wicked talented and I know it but pretend I don't to seek constant reassurance'" he imitated the smaller boy poorly, and his cut throat honestly even stopped Rachel from chatting away to no one in particular.

"Finn Hudson." Rachel gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in horror.

"No, put your hand down, I like looking at your mouth." Finn responded playfully and Rachel did as she was told.

"Why?" she asked gingerly as Kurt continued to gape at the tall boy in complete disbelief.

"Because your awesome voice comes out of it and sometime when you do a really big note and open your mouth extra wide, I want to put my cock in it." Blaine turned a weird shade of green, Kurt gaped more if such thing was possible and Rachel squeaked and bowed her head. Finn on the other hand looked like he was simply discussing the weather. "you remember the time in the cafeteria when you asked if I had a crush on someone and I said no and you left the room crying, even though you didn't think anyone knew you were crying?" he continued merrily. Rachel cleared her throat and lifted her head courageously and looked straight into Finn's cheerfully eyes. "Well I kind of lied, well sort of. I know I liked you because I would dream of you and wake up and need to change my sheets and I really liked your voice when you sang. But when you speak normally, you can be really boring or way too self involved and it put me off." Rachel frowned, as did Blaine while Kurt was slowly realizing what the hell was going on. "But since spending more time with you, those shitty qualities are actually things I like about you most and when I'm not tuning you out or hoping to shut you up with my cock, I just fall in love with you over and over again."

He finished with a massive smile and the twins and Kurt looked at each other stunned over the confession. "Sarah and Santana have fucking put a truth spell on the boys." Kurt whispered harshly into Blaine's ear. The boy twin just nodded dumbly in response as he waited for his sister to speak.

"You love me?" Rachel asked in awe, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Yeah, I do." Finn said very seriously and Rachel burst into tears and fell, rather dramatically, into his arms.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine asked in wonderment as he continue gawping at the embracing pair.

"That is your opportunity for straight answers Blaine." Kurt decided confidently. "I need to talk to Puck and find out what the fuck is going on in his head."

* * *

"Jamie, come here!" Jake demanded sternly from where he stood about ten feet away from her, Unique and Ryder. The tanned girl simply looked him over once, scoffed and let her attention fall back on the suited football player. Jake growled in annoyance and stomped over towards them all. "You can't just dump me for the next man you see." he complained, refusing to make eye contact with a smirking Ryder, who he was seriously about to drown in the punch bowl. The only reason he hadn't said anything so far was because of his sister's special day.

"I'm bored of you Jakey, I'm fucking Ryder tonight." Jamie stated with a pout.

"No you're not." Ryder laughed and finally peeled Jamie off his arm. "No offence but your not my type." Jamie's lips narrowed into a thin line and Unique chuckled loudly.

"Then what the hell is your type? Because I've not seen you get laid once since I've known you. Oh my god, are you a virgin?" Jamie gasped and looked physically repulsed by the idea. Ryder just laughed.

"No I'm not a virgin. And actually you have a lot of qualities I seem to like now-a-days. The tanned skin, the fuck whoever I can attitude. And I haven't got 'laid' because I'm too busy rubbing one out." Ryder answer casually as he took two shots of vodka in a row.

"Truth spell." Unique said decisively to the other two. "Puck and Finn have the same thing going on."

"Wait if you like a 'fuck everyone' attitude then what the hell is your problem with me?" Jake asked angrily as he stepped in front of the boy in an intimidating fashion. Ryder however was not intimidated and just stared doe eyed at him.

"God, you're fucking sexy Puckerman." he groaned and bit his bottom lip. "Why are you so fucking sexy yet so fucking arrogant?"

"The sexy swagger and the arrogance come as a package." Jake replied slowly, slightly confused about this turn of events. "Did you seriously call me sexy, Bro?"

Unique and Jamie shared an awkward looking before Jamie remembered she hated the fat bitch and scowled at her instead. Unique just gave her a 'bitch please' look in return. Ryder however, kept his gaze on Jake. His lips in particular.

"Truth spell." Unique repeated, unsure whether Jake picked up on that yet.

"I think you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen. If it wasn't for your awful personality I would definitely try sleep with you for sure." Ryder said in a trance like voice, seemingly lost in the sight of Jake's mouth, with was hanging open in shock.

"You're gay?"

"For you, any day."

"You wanna suck my cock, Lynn?" Jake purred and grabbed his crotch for emphasis. Ryder actually groaned loudly at the action and Jake smirked at his enemy.

"Jake, don't lead him on." Jamie chastised and Unique scoffed and gave the tanned girl a disbelieving look

"Who said anything about leading him on." Jake shrugged and took a step closer to Ryder, so close that their noses were almost touching. Ryder whimpered quietly and Jake smiled brilliantly. "Wanna tongue my sweet hole Lynny?" he murmured, rubbing his nose against Ryder's playfully and watching Ryder's eyes darken. "Want my fat cock in your asshole?" Ryder's breathing became hitched and erratic. "My lips around your dick make you hard?" Jake breathed right against Ryder's lips, which opened slightly in anticipation. "Shame you're an ugly cunt then isn't it." Jake laughed and backed away from the trembling mess in front of him. Both Unique and Jamie's gasps met his ears as he turned around, still laughing, and walked away, beaming with pride.

Once completely out of view from the weirdest situation of his life thus far, Jake grabbed a half full bottle of whiskey and drank as much as he could before realizing something completely disturbing. More disturbing than the fact that Ryder fucking Lynn had a boy crush on him.

He was as hard as a rock in his pants.

* * *

"Sam!" Blaine shouted by accident due to nerves as he approached the blonde who was sitting on the edge of the stage, watching everyone else party and argue.

"Hey, Beautiful." Sam grinned at the dapper panther.

"Don't- just please don't call me that." Blaine asked in a slightly disturbed voice. "So, as you probably know, I saw some memories. Involving us being involved." he winced at his own pathetic wording, but put it down to his slight intoxication. "Anyway, I want to know what your feelings are for me right in this very moment. Because I know you loved me before and you give off these vibes now and I'm sick and tired of not knowing what's up with you, so tell me dammit!" Blaine said at a rapid pace, becoming more and more flustered with every word.

"Blaine. Can I call you that?" the blonde asked curiously and the panther nodded and rolled his eyes. "I am pretty sure I will love you until my dying day." he said seriously before pausing and then cracked up laughing. "Which is pretty funny because that day has been and gone and I still love you. But you don't love me do you?"

"No." Blaine answered bluntly and Sam just shrugged his shoulders. "But why? I mean why do you love me?"

"Physically, you are the most beautiful man I've ever met. Your eyes hypnotize me and your ass makes me cum harder than ever before." Sam flashed a childish tooth baring grin and Blaine turned the color of a tomato. "Personality wise and emotionally. I love your loyalty to your loved ones. Love your 'live each day like it's your last' approach to life but hate what triggered it." a weird sensation traveled through Blaine as Sam mentioned that, obviously referring to the Sadie Hawkins coma that he had no recollection of telling the blonde about. "I love that you took a chance on me after shit face Sebastian made you feel unlovable and I love, well loved, that you were the only one who could make me smile no matter what, save me from any black hole I've fallen into."

"Loved?" Blaine asked quietly, feeling incredibly vulnerable. "Past tense."

"Well, now you just make me sad." Sam huffed. "like it's complete torture not being with you when I once had you so firmly, but it's nothing compared to the way you now look at me. All I ever did was love you and try protect you and you talk to me and treat me worse than a dog. I've never insulted you, physically hurt you, put you in any danger and yet you still resent my very being. But mostly, the main reason why I'm so sad, is because no matter how hard I try fight it or how much to try hold on to the good times, I'm starting to fall out of love with you." the blonde confessed through building tears. "I promised to always love you and I don't know if I can keep that promise anymore. There's only so may times you can kick someone whilst their down before they don't even try to get back up." Blaine remained frozen where he stood, feeling incredibly more sober than five minutes ago. "I know this is hard for you Blaine and I respect that and have tried give you space to digest this. But I've had to live with this confusion and heart ache for two months and even now with you knowing that, you've made this all about you and not once asked how I am."

Sam sniffed and wiped his wet eyes with the sleeve of his shirt before clearing his throat and standing up. Blaine watched in a daze as the boy before him bowed his head slightly and began walking away.

"So what, you don't want to be with me anymore?" Blaine blurted out in a wobbly voice, wrapping his arms around himself, feeling oddly rejected and insecure. He felt like he had just been dumped by a long term partner and was confused because he had no reason to feel such an emotion.

"Either way, does my answer even change the ending?" Sam asked, but even Blaine could tell that the question wasn't searching for an answer. It was a good question though. Why did Blaine want to know? Would it make a difference if he said yes or no? he might have sobered up dramatically during the encounter but the alcohol was still slowing his thinking processes.

"I dunno." the panther choked and suddenly realized he was crying. "But Sam?" he called out as the blonde went to walk away once more. "Thank you. I mean, for loving me. I looked really happy from what I saw. So, thanks."

"Always." Sam replied with a small sad smile and finally walked away from the shaken Were completely.

* * *

"You Noah Puckerman are an asshole." Kurt snapped and shoved Puck's shoulder aggressively. The wolf looked at him, confused. "You took advantage of my vampiristic state with your little blood trick so I'm taking advantage of you in your little spell haze."

"Is this going where I think it's going, coz if so, I think I may need to sit down." Puck mumbled and looked around for somewhere to park. Kurt grabbed him roughly by the arm to get his attention back.

"ARE. YOU. IN. LOVE. WITH. ME?" Kurt asked loud and clearly, staring straight into Puck's hazel sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, why?" Puck replied, shaking the vampires grip off of him. "Do you love me?"

"You know the answer to that one Puckerman, I'm not going to stroke your ego." Kurt spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you've never actually told me you have, I just assumed and you let me think whatever I want." Puck told the pale boy accusingly. "So don't start with the whole mixed signals thing because you are just as much as fault as I am." Kurt's eyebrows rose in interest over this apparent conclusion Puck had mustered. "You get all close and let me smell your lavender hair and then run back to Ollie. You give me the best blowjob of my life and when I reject you, you run back to Ollie without a fight or even asking why. You make me think that you want me more than anything and as soon as I turn around, your with Ollie or even Sam. I'm allowed to fuck up from time to time, I'm having an identity crisis, what's your excuse?"

"My excuse is that you pulled me off your dick to let your slut girlfriend continue. My excuse is that you would hug me when drunk and claim I'm the best friend ever and then try push me away when you sober. My excuse is that yes, Noah Puckerman I'm stupidly in love with you and quite frankly I'm embarrassed by the effect you have on me. Happy now?" Kurt snapped.

"Well, here we are. No more bullshitting or mind games. All cards on the table. I love you and want to fuck you, you love me and want to fuck me. What are we still doing here?" Puck asked in an exasperated tone.

"I most certainly do not." Kurt screeched wildly. He was about to punch Puck really fucking hard in his stupid face, when Puck did the one thing that Kurt couldn't resist, and the bronze wolf knew it. He smirked. "I loathe you." he said dangerously, with narrowed eyes but yanked the wolf's body against his and pressed their mouths together.

"Kurt Hummel, I demand you move away from that stray immediately!" a weirdly familiar voice filled the room as the music shut off. "Interbreed relationships between Were's and Vampires are forbidden and failure to comply by such rules can be punishable by death. Especially Wolves who's bite can be fatal to our kind." the feminine voice continued from all around. Kurt jumped out of Puck's arms completely in shock and confusion. "You obviously are having trouble adjusting to your chosen destiny so I have been instructed by the New York sheriff to summon you to him." Everyone looked around at the ceiling and the walls and some even looked down at the floor in search of the voice that sounded so familiar yet so out of place within the group. "Um, I'm at the door guys." the agitated voice called out.

One by one, all eyes went to the double door and saw who was standing there. Hair so blonde it looked silver, eyes piercing blue, baring her bloodstained fangs, stood Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**Songs: Rihanna - Birthday cake**

**Mcfly - Heart never lies**

**Next Chapter: Quinn's clan help Kurt adjust to his transformation and the Were's go through their own as the full moon arrives.**

**ON HIATUS! See you on October 11th.**


End file.
